Lobos de Forks: Insicurezza
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. ¿que sucederá con su relación? Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas _(Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) _planificasen un viaje a Forks. _¿Por qué?_ ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas!

Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's.

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

_¿Entonces qué podría salir mal? _

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobos de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí. **

**Alertas:** La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon.** Muerte de un personaje.** Algo de **Ooc** e **incesto.**

**¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad! **

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**Lobos de Forks: insicurezza**

**4-02-2012**

**Londres, La madriguera.**

**Primer día**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah mordió con fuerza su labio mirando la extraña casa, a su lado Charlie parecía feliz de volver al lugar en el que se crió, pero por alguna razón la metamorfoga sentía que algo estaba muy mal.

Siguió al pelirrojo por la puerta principal a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Inhalo profundamente y se preparo para lo que le contaron sus amigas: su suegra era conocida por su explosivo carácter.

— ¿Mamá? –preguntó Charlie algo dudoso.

— ¿Charlie? ¡Cariño, por aquí! ¡Ayúdame con la cocina y-! –Molly Weasley se quedó callada de golpe mirando a la morena que estaba en el umbral de la puerta viendo todo lo que había con cara de la más sincera y pura curiosidad. Y entonces su ceño se frunció, haciendo que la metamorfoga sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago:- ¡Charles Weasley! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias con una chica?

—Mamá…

— ¿Es tu novia? ¡Oh cariño que contenta estoy de conocerte! –dijo Molly dándole un asfixiante abrazo a Leah quien se mantenía en silencio con sus mejillas que cada vez se colocaban más rojas:- Que flaca estas, cariño, vamos a encargarnos de eso… ¿se quedara aquí, no?

— ¡Mamá! Ya cálmate, ¿si? –dijo el pelirrojo sonando exasperado, después sonrió y abrazo a la morena quien se sonrojo y asintió:- Leah ella es mi madre.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Weasley, las chicas y Charlie me han hablado mucho de usted. Soy Leah Cleawater.

— ¡Así que ya conoces a las chicas, eh! Que bueno, ahora estas más preparada para conocer al resto de la familia. –dijo la mujer andando de un lado hacia el otro, hasta quedarse petrificada y devolverse a ver la mano de su hijo con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos:- ¿E-eso es un anillo?

—Si, mamá. Leah y yo nos casaremos en dos meses. –anuncio él sonando sumamente orgulloso.

— ¿d-dos?

—Si, y será en Forks.

— ¡¿En Forks? ¡¿Cómo que en Forks? ¡¿Por qué tan rápido? **_¡Oh dios!_** ¿No me digan que van a ser padres?

Eso fue todo.

Leah lo supo al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la madre de Charlie, en la ilusión de tener un nieto que ella jamás podría tener en su vientre. Sus labios temblaron y quiso decir algo pero no fue capaz, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No quería romper las ilusiones de aquella regordeta y acogedora mujer… _¿Entonces seria capaz de decirle que ella no podría formar una familia numerosa como la suya a menos que tengan que adoptar? _

Inhaló bruscamente, queriendo correr a cualquier lugar lejos de los Weasley, apartó la mano del chico y Charlie se giró con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y después miró a su madre con paciencia.

—No, mamá, Leah no esta embarazada y nos casamos ahora por que nos amamos _y ya._ Solo pasábamos a saludar, sacaré un par de cosas que me encargó Ginny y después nos marchamos a Rumania.

Leah no habló, por que su voz simplemente no salio, así que solo asintió rápidamente rogando por que la madre de su novio no viese sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer. **_¿De cuando que ella no botaba una de aquellas? _**Probablemente desde aquel día en que Sam rompió con ella… _No soportaba esta situación._

Quería salir ya de aquí, así que rápidamente sostuvo la mano de Charlie.

—No, Leah quédate aquí. –dijo con dulzura Molly.

Charlie la miró con disculpas antes de marcharse dejándola a solas con su suegra, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se giró a ver a la amable dueña de casa.

Pero no se encontró con eso si no con una protectora madre y odiosa mujer.

—No dejare que te robes a mi hijo, Leah Clearwater. Lo único que lograras es hacerlo sufrir, él quiere una familia, muchachita, una gran familia justo como nosotros y tú no puedes dárselo. Así que mejor ve olvidando aquel estúpido compromiso…

Leah la miró con horror. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Charlie jamás había tocado ese tema y… _¿y si su madre tenia razón?_ Porque si lo hacia, probablemente toda su relación se iba al infierno. ¡Perdería a su imprimación por culpa de su infertilidad!

Sobresaltada miró que Charlie volvía al lugar en el que se encontraban. Él la miró con felicidad y la sostuvo de la cintura dándole un beso suave.

—Ya nos vamos, ma. –anunció el pelirrojo sonriendo hacia su seria novia.

— ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! –dijo Molly colocando sus brazos en jarras, antes de darle una sonrisa a la morena cargada de malicia:- Leah quiere conocer a tus hermanos, Charlie, **ellos vienen en camino.**

— ¿Eso es cierto, preciosa? –preguntó Charlie sonando lleno de emoción.

—Si. –murmuró Leah con una falsa sonrisa. Él asintió sin notarlo, demasiado eufórico por la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su familia.

_Sin darse cuenta de que su novia lentamente estaba rompiéndose a pedazos._

[*****]

Pansy suspiró bebiendo su café con pereza, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sus pies descalzos hundiéndose en la cara alfombra.

Corrió a alcanzar su celular cuando este sonó, lo contestó rápidamente al segundo pitido.

— ¿Si? –dijo eufórica.

— ¿Pans? Hola, soy Hermione.

—_Ah, hola, Granger._ –dijo Pansy intentando no sonar tan decepcionada como se encontraba:- ¿Qué sucede?

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

La chica cerró sus ojos y suspiró, podía imaginarse a Hermione en su casa con su espalda recta esperando por su respuesta y sonrió con levedad. Ella jamás admitiría como se sentía o probablementela Gryffindoramiga que se consiguió estaría en Londres en un segundo.

—Si, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Paul?

—Es un maldito hijo de puta, pero lo amo… –dijo Hermione riéndose divertida tras escuchar los reclamos de Paul:- Sinceramente, estoy preocupada por Leah.

_Leah Clearwater._

**_Leah Clearwater y Charlie Weasley._**

_Leah._

Un horrible nudo se produjo en su estomago ante el mal presentimiento que la golpeo con excesiva fuerza, sostuvo aquel jodido celular contra su oído, respirando agitada.

— ¿Hermione, Molly no aceptara a Leah, verdad?

—No. No lo hará –contestó Hermione con un suspiro de cansancio, Pansy jadeo y se recostó sobre la pared con sus ojos firmemente apretados:- Por eso te llamaba, quería que fueses por las cosas que Ginny encargo y así que averiguases que ha sucedido.

— ¿crees que aun estén ahí? –preguntó la ex Slytherin.

— ¡Te aseguro que Molly los tiene bien ocupados!

—Voy a joderlos bien jodidos si llegan a hacerle daño a Leah… -la morena se detuvo y cerró sus ojos:- Envíale saludos, Hermione.

—Vale Pansy, le diré a Emb-

Rápidamente, ella colgó, sabiendo claramente que seria incapaz de escuchar el nombre de aquel chico. Apartó con furia su cabello y se colocó los zapatos con tacones, ajusto su vestido, agarró una chaqueta, su cartera y partió a la madriguera preparada mentalmente para atacar a cualquiera que se metiese en su camino de "salvar" a Leah.

[*****]

—Ella me cortó. –dijo Hermione perpleja.

— ¿Qué dijo?

Hermione le envió una enojada mirada a Embry Call pero después suavizó su expresión al sentir los brazos de Paul envolverla en un calido abrazo.

— ¿Amor, que dijo Pansy? –preguntó esta vez Paul acariciando levemente su pequeña y casi nada notoria barriga.

—Ella dijo que iba a joderlos bien jodidos si llegan a hacerle daño a Leah. Lo cual dice a gritos _"problemas"_

— ¿No te preocupa? –preguntó Paul ceñudo.

—No. Pansy se hará cargo del asunto, ella siempre ha tenido más cojones que los hombres. –gruñó Hermione viendo a Embry con enojo.

—Le has hecho daño, cariño –comentó Paul viendo como su amigo salía de la casa y entraba en fase perdiéndose por los matorrales. Hermione bufó con sorna.

—Lo merece, Paul, él ni siquiera ha dado una estúpida explicación de que sucede con él y Pansy.

—No deberías meterte.

—Ay, claro que lo hago, si no recuerdas todos se metieron en nuestra relación. ¡Fresas!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Fresas, Paul, **_quiero_** fresas! –dijo la chica castaña con sus ojos brillante de emoción.

—Amor, es medianoche y estamos en in-

— ¡Quiero FRESAS!

_Malditos antojos,_ pensó Paul frustrado antes de darle un suave beso en la nariz a su futura esposa y salir corriendo a buscar las jodidas fresas que ella quería. Después de todo, no podía quejarse o ella lo hechizaría.

[*****]

Leah apoyó su frente contra el espejo, sintiendo que aquello era lo único que le ayudaba a alejar su mente de las conversaciones que se habían llevado a cabo ahí abajo.

De lo felices que estaban por el futuro miembro de a familia. _Uno que claramente jamás existiría._ Al menos no siendo ella la pareja de Charlie.

Realmente Leah no escuchó como tocaban a la puerta y llamaban su nombre, antes de que sus ojos dejaran caer las lágrimas con las cuales habían luchado todo el día. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y soltó un lastimero sollozo, antes de que la puerta se abriese y se cerrara con rapidez.

—Oye, Leah.

_Ah, genial lo que faltaba. _Pensó la chica al ver al pelirrojo apoyado en la puerta. Bill, el hermano favorito de Charlie, su cabello largo y rojo como la sangre estaba atado a una cola despreocupada y parecía un chico rockero. Sonrió temblorosamente secando las lágrimas, sintiéndose cómoda repentinamente.

—Estoy emocionada, solo es eso. -mintió con facilidad la morena mientras se apresuraba a borrar los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No tienes necesidad de engañarme, Leah. Conozco a mamá, ella te dijo algo, ¿no? Hermione me llamo para avisarme que viniese a rescatarlos…

— ¿Rescatarnos? –preguntó Leah sonando divertida.

—Si –dijo Bill con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que se esfumo cuando la puerta fue abierta con brutalidad y entro Molly llorando y señalándoles.

— ¡A eso me refería, amor! –exclamó la mujer sonando realmente angustiada:- trajo a tu hermano hasta aquí y ¡mírale! ¡De seguro que se hacia la victima para enrollarse con él!

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué mierda crees que dices, mamá? Charlie, hermano-

— ¡Cállense! ¡Todos silencio! –exclamó Charlie para después mirar sombríamente a su novia:- Tú y yo hablaremos en el camino. ¡Vámonos!

Leah no pudo más que obedecer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_El viaje a Londres ya no era tan agradable como había creído seria._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**05-02-2012**

**Londres.**

**Segundo día**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah sollozó, acurrucándose en la cama, buscando aquel calor que había perdido la noche anterior cuando su novio había decidido ir a dormir a otro cuarto. Su llanto se calmo unos segundos para después hacerse aun más desgarrador al recordar las frías palabras de Charlie.

**_"necesito un tiempo a solas"_** había dicho él con su voz cargada de decepción **_"Arreglaremos esto cuando vuelva de Rumania"_** continuo diciendo cada vez más apagado. **_"Dejare el dinero encima de la mesa, paga antes del día que teníamos planeado volver a Forks"_** y con eso, había dejado la habitación, sin siquiera pedir una explicación.

Escuchó lejanamente como sonaba su celular y tomando las pocas fuerzas que tenia se obligo a levantarse de la cama y contestar, después de todo sabia que su Charlie no la llamaria.

— ¿Leah? Leah, soy Pansy. Bill me dijo lo que sucedió. ¿Leah me escuchas?

—Me dejo. Él me dejó. –contestó Leah rompiendo nuevamente a llorar.

—Leah, espérame, ¿Si? Solo espera un minuto. –susurró Pansy antes de cortar la comunicación.

[*****]

Charlie se apoyó en la pared y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. _¡Maldita sea!_ ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Agotado se dejo caer en la cama y cerró sus ojos… _¿a ella le dolería tanto como a él? _Esperaba que no. Había sido demasiado apresurado el dejarla… _¿pero que podía hacer?_ No estaba seguro de poder reaccionar bien y decirle lo que pensaba sin dañarla, ofenderla o asustarla. ¡Él no era bueno con la mierda de los sentimientos y por eso ahora probablemente estaría perdiendo a Leah!

Suspiró cansado y quiso volver a Londres solo para explicarle a su chica que demonios había sucedido.

— ¿ey, Charlie, estás despierto?

— ¡Lo estoy! –gruñó enojado ante la interrupción de su reflexión.

— ¡Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡mueve tu culo, Weasley, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy!

_Después._ Después él podría aclarar que sucedía, por ahora, debía mantener su cabeza en el trabajo.

_Solo unos días._

[*****]

Pansy miró preocupada a Leah, pero a la otra morena no pareció importarle la compañía, ella solo continuó sollozando y acurrucándose en la cama.

Mojó sus labios, tiró su bolso al suelo con furia y se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, cariño, vamos a hacer lo siguiente: te darás un baño, cambiaras tu ropa y enviaré el mismo hechizo que lancé sobre mí para que la jodida imprimación no moleste tanto.

— ¿En que ayudara eso? –preguntó Leah de forma temblorosa.

—En que no te sientas como una mierda y puedas disfrutar los días en Londres. Y créeme, linda, funcionara.

— ¿Disfrutarlos? No, yo paso. –murmuró Leah negando resignada y suspirando atormentada.

—Oye, ¿Por qué viniste a Londres? –espetó Pansy enojada.

—Para conocer… –contestó de forma automática Leah secando sus lágrimas.

— ¡Bien, eso es lo que justamente harás! Y será desde ahora mismo, así que mueve tu culo por que tenemos planes y en esos aquel pelirrojo estúpido no esta presente.

— ¿Estás loca, sabes?

—Me lo dicen a menudo –anunció Pansy satisfecha, para después aplaudir con una radiante sonrisa:- ¡Apresúrate, Leah! Tengo un montón de cosas por comprar y tú un sin fin de lugares que conocer… mientras te duchas, voy a encargar chocolate y cosas dulces, ¡Lo pasaremos bomba, cariño!

Ahora Leah entendía eso de que el apoyo femenino a veces funcionaba mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

_Y lo agradeció enormemente, por que parecía que iba a tener mucho tiempo libre... Lejos de Charlie._

¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando creyó que tendría un perfecto cuento de hadas? debería haber aprendido hace tiempo que ella no iba a ser feliz con un hombre… que idiota en pensar que Charlie seria distinto, ¿Eh?

Al diablo con su "segura, tranquila y fuerte" relación. Una vez más, solo había sido un espejismo ante la emoción de haber imprimado... **_Ahora, ella tendría que cargar con las consecuencias._**

* * *

><p>¡Taaaaaachaaaaaaan! ¡Drama por montón!<p>

Por favor dejen sus review.

Besos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas _(Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) _planificasen un viaje a Forks. _¿Por qué?_ ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's.

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

_¿Entonces qué podría salir mal? _

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí. **

alastor82: ¡Hola, cariño! Quiero agradecerte por seguir mis historias ^^ En si la historia será algo sufridora, pero como siempre mezclare algo de humor. Muchos besos y espero que el cap te guste.

Lunatica Black: ¡Hola! Bienvenida a mis locuritas ^^ vi tus otros review y hasta lograste sonrojarme xd Bueno, gracias por seguirme. Besos y nos leemos.

Alexa Blaze: ¿Y quien tiene la culpa de que sea mimada, eh? ¡Tú! xD Bueno, cariño, gracias por dejar el review ¬¬ te habías tardado un montón, ya quería ir a golpearte. ¡Creí que me abandonarías T.T! Bueno, me dejo de cursilerías, apesta. En fin, gracias por todo. ^^ Besos.

**Alertas: La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. Muerte de un personaje. Algo de Ooc e incesto. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!**

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**Segundo capitulo:**

**06-02-2012**

**Londres.**

**Tercer día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Oh dios. Esto es impresionante –susurró Leah con sus ojos muy abiertos, a su lado, Pansy le dio un empujoncito y sonrió con seguridad.

—Mentón en alto, da pasos certeros y no te veas muy interesada si no quieres llamar la atención -anunció la ex Slytherin.- ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

—A decir verdad tengo hambre.

—Se el lugar perfecto a donde ir. –dijo Pansy satisfecha. Leah la siguió, mirando con curiosidad las vitrinas que mostraban objetos mágicos realmente sorprendentes. Y rápidamente llegaron a una cafetería, apenas entraron todos giraron a verlas, pero ambas ignoraron la miradas y se sentaron a comer.

—Woah, estaba exquisito.

—Lo sé. Comimos un montón. –dijo Pansy levantadose y dejando unas extrañas monedas sobre la mesa. Leah rápidamente saco su billetera pero la otra morena la detuvo:- No tenemos el mismo sistema monetario que los muggles, pero cuando mañana salgamos a bailar, pagas tú. Por ahora, vamos a ir a comprar unas túnicas… Y algo de ropa muggle.

—Eso suena aburrido.

—Conmigo nada lo es –comento Pansy sonriendo con diversión.

Mientras caminaban, riendo, Leah notó que muchos niños corrían hacia una tienda… Y sintió un montón de curiosidad, quería ir a verla. _¿Qué tendría? ¿Varitas? ¿Libros de magia? ¿Túnicas extravagantes o sombreros graciosos? _

A la vez que se acercaban, ella notó que tienda era… _la de los gemelos Weasley. Los hermanos de Charlie. Charlie Weasley. Su imprimación. _

Leah detuvo sus pasos, incapaz de continuar avanzando, no para ir ahí. Un nudo se formó en su estomago y tuvo ganas de correr, en cualquier dirección, lejos de la más minima cosa que le recordase a Charlie_. _

_¿Seria eso posible? **¿Algún día podría dejar de pensar en él?**_

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Pansy devolviéndose a verla con extrañeza.

—Quiero volver a mi casa. –dijo Leah con la voz estrangulada.

—Aun no, Leah, aguanta solo un poco más. –susurró Pansy para después suspirar cansada:- ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a mi casa? Venga, quiero que la conozcas.

—Vale.

El resto del día, ambas chicas se quedaron viendo películas de terror y riendo de los patéticos que eran los hombres…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**05-02-2012**

**Cuarto día (más bien, noche)**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

No podían dejar de reírse. _¡Y lo peor es que Leah no tenia ni idea del porque!_ Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, sosteniendo su estomago y llorando por su ataque explosivo de risa.

A su lado, Pansy se tambaleo y casi se cayó al suelo, pero se mantuvo al tirar su cuerpo sobre la pared. Sin dudas habían sido los días más divertidos de su vida junto a la pelinegra.

—Era cierto. –dijo Leah en medio de su ataque risueño.

— ¿el que?

—El hechizo funciona mientras evite pensar en él.

Pansy parpadeo para después volver a reír encantada, las dos se tomaron del brazo e hicieron parar un autobús. El conductor las miró por largos segundos antes de negar y decir que la juventud de hoy en día no podía vivir sin estar ebrios. Haciendo que las chicas volvieran a tener un ataque de contagiosa risa.

—Oh, joder, me duele un montón el estomago –comentó Pansy suspirando insatisfecha, Leah se encogió de hombros y ondeo su mano.

—Eso era de esperarse, con todo lo que bebiste…

— ¡Salud por eso! –chilló Pansy haciendo mímica de beber un largo sorbo de bebida imaginaria. Leah rió divertida.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—A mi casa –dijo Pansy enderezándose para dar un vistazo a donde se encontraban:- Solo quedamos a diez minutos y de ahí debemos aparecernos, lo cual será asqueroso teniendo en cuenta que estamos algo borrachas…

— ¡Ni que lo digas!

[*****]

— ¿Sabes? Nunca había notado que los muggles se demoran tanto en este jodido transito. -comentó Pansy mirando el paisaje con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba que el bus pasara por esos lugares tan oscuros, barrios tan bajos…

— ¿Qué tal si nos bajamos? Creo que estamos algo perdidas –dijo Leah parpadeando asustada. Pansy suspiró con cansancio e hizo parar el bus. Ambas bajaron mirando hacia todos lados.

—Joder, mejor llamemos a alguien para que venga por nosotras.

— ¿Un taxi? –preguntó Leah lista para chiflar y hacer parar un taxi.

—Alguien mejor que un taxi. –dijo Pansy agarrando su celular y marcando rápidamente:- ¿Blaise recuerdas cuando dijiste que el día en que estuviese demasiado ebria para quejarme te pidiese ayuda? Alégrate, que ese día es hoy. Estoy en Londres muggle. ¡Ni la puta idea en donde, Zabini, búscame y saca mi lindo culo de aquí!

Leah sin poder evitarlo echo a reír, era muy gracioso ver a Pansy ebria y pidiendo ayuda con cara de horror.

—Debería haber sacado una foto, Pansy. –comentó Leah bromista.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños. –espetó Pansy con una media sonrisa.

—Jamás creí que existiría el día en que tuviese que salvar tu pomposo culo, Parkinson… -el moreno que acababa de aparecer frente a ellas se quedo en silencio al ver a Leah y tras una especulativa mirada una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, la morena pensó que de haber estado sola saldría con aquel guapo chico… un momento, ella estaba sola, Charlie después de todo la había botado sin una sola explicación:- **Chi è questa bella ragazza?** **_[¿Quien es esta bella chica?]_**

—Ah, no intentes tus baratos ligues con Leah. –dijo Pansy colocando sus brazos en jarra. Leah suspiró al recordar que Molly Weasley tomaba esa posición muchas veces, sus hombros cayeron y evitó mirar los acusadores ojos de su amiga:- ¿Sabes, Blaise? Ella es Leah Clearwater y esta actualmente soltera… pero por si te interesa, acaba de romper con su idiota novio, **Hai bisogno di aiuto con il vostro cuore rotto. _[Necesita ayuda con su roto corazón]_**

Una sonrisa de casanova se hizo presente en el rostro de Blaise y Leah pensó que sea lo que sea que Pansy dijo no tenia buena pinta. Él ofreció sus brazos y sonrió.

—Bien, regazzas, las llevare a mi departamento. –informó antes de desaparecer, escuchando las risas de ambas morenas.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**06-02-2012**

**Quinto día.**

**Forks.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡William Weasley! ¡¿Puedes decirme que demonios sucedió? ¡He llamado a Pansy como diez mil veces en una jodida hora y no me contesta…! -chilló Hermione por el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Leah y Charlie no fueron a Rumania? -preguntó Bill confundido.

— ¿Fueron? -preguntó Hermione entusiasmada.

—No se, quiero decir, Charlie mando al diablo a mamá y…

— ¿Tienes tiempo? -preguntó la castaña impaciente.

—Si, Fleur salio con Gabrielle-

—Bien, entonces, por favor, ve a ver a tu hermano y avísame si esta con Leah. _Creo que si no me aseguro de todo esto mi bebé se adelantara aun más…_

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

—Oh mierda no debí haber dicho eso… ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie, Bill! –suplicó Hermione desesperada:- Aun no estoy preparada para avisarles a los demás, apenas lo proceso yo…

—Okay, voy a ver a Charlie y cuando te llame me dirás TODO.

—Vale. Gracias. –dijo Hermione colgando rápidamente.- Oh merlín, ¡Ginevra Weasley ven aquí!

— ¡Paul creo que odiare de por vida que la hayas embarazado…! –gruñó la pelirroja sonando extremadamente enojada. Paul solo se encogió de hombros viendo con algo de miedo hacia el segundo piso.

—Si fuera tú dejaría de reclamarme y correría ahí o seguramente los vidrios misteriosamente comenzaran a explotar…

Ginny se fue sin dar otra mirada. Si que daba miedo ver a Hermione embarazada.

**¡Y eso que apenas llevaba una semana, lo que era equivalente a un mes, ni se quería imaginar cuando cumpliese el tiempo y diera a luz!**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**06-02-2012**

**Sigue siendo el Quinto día.**

**Ahora estamos en Rumania.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Bill sonrió hacia los compañeros de su hermano y estos señalaron un lugar alejado, él agradeció con una cabezada y fue en búsqueda de Charlie.

Y lo encontró cerca de un río con una mano acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño Dragón y con la otra dentro del agua.

—Ey, hermano. –dijo Bill a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, William? –preguntó el domador de dragones sin girarse a ver a su hermano.

—Vine a visitarte. En realidad me mando Hermione… -dijo sinceramente Bill, para después darle una ceñuda mirada:- ¿Dónde esta Leah?

— ¿Quien sabe?

— ¿no sabes donde esta tu novia? –pregunto Bill perplejo y después gruñó:- ¿Bromeas?

— ¿Ves, acaso, que tenga cara de estar bromeando? No, William, no bromeo en absoluto, no tengo ni la más puta idea de donde está Leah -masculló Charlie bufando con molestia.

— ¿en serio, hermano, que sucede contigo? –preguntó Bill recargándose en un árbol cercano. Charlie se encogió de hombros aun sin verle.

—No es nada.

—Si, nada. NADA es lo que ha sucedido en cada jodida relación que has tenido, Charlie, escapas como si se tratara de un demonio y no de aquella simpática chica.

— ¡Si tanto te gusta quédate con ella! –gritó Charlie con furia. Bill levanto su hombro derecho y miro a su hermano, sus azules ojos brillantes de enojo.

—Si, buena idea, iré a donde quiera que este y la arrastrare a casa, a Fleur le encantara tener a otra persona en nuestra cama. –dijo sin levantar su voz, para después chasquear su lengua y girarse:- Tú la pierdes después de todo, Charlie.

—No la perderé.

— ¡Pero que seguridad! -espetó Bill con burla.

—Ella me amara de todas formas, ha imprimado de mí.

Antes de que Charlie fuese conciente de que sucedía, William estaba sobre él dándole un fuerte puñetazo. Jadeo sorprendido, pero su hermano no se detuvo, golpeando de nuevo su rostro. Se separó de él tan rápido que hubiese parecido que tenía peste, dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo.

—Eso**_, hermano,_** es para que aprendas. ¡Joder, Charlie, probablemente Leah este sufriendo un infierno por tus estúpidas inseguridades! ¡Madura, pedazo de idiota! –espetó Bill antes de desaparecer con un fuerte chasquido. Charlie se sentó tocando su rostro con una mueca de profundo dolor.

Pero más que los golpes las palabras eran las que quemaban y escocían, haciendo que sus miedos se hicieran cada vez más fuertes.

_¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Leah sin poder hacerlo con Bill?_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**07-02-2012**

**Londres.**

**Sexto día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¿Con un Weasley? -preguntó Blaise enarcando sus cejas, asombrado.

—Si, Zabini, con Charles Weasley. -masculló Pansy masajeando su adolorido cuello.

— ¿Cuál es ese? –preguntó Blaise con su ceño fruncido de forma pensativa y molesta.

—Charlie Weasley, vive en Rumania, es el segundo…

—Da igual. Un pelirrojo más un pelirrojo menos… –masculló Blaise encogiéndose de hombros y ondeando su mano de forma despectiva.

—El hijo de puta la hizo sufrir. -anunció Pansy enojada.

— ¡Que Gryffindor te has puesto!

—Blaise, no te entusiasmes con Leah –dijo Pansy entrecerrando sus ojos hacia su ex compañero, claramente ignorando su comentario anterior, él solo parpadeo de forma inocente y meneo sus cejas con picardía.

— ¿Celosa, Parkinson? –preguntó Blaise intrigado.

—No, Zabini, solo soy realista. Leah jamás se podrá enamorar de ti.

—Claro que puede. –espetó él ceñudo.

—Su raza no le permite enamorarse de otra persona que no sea su imprimación. Y oh, mala suerte la tuya, ella lo ha hecho en Weasley.

— ¿Su raza? **Perché lei sembra conoscere sia il soggetto, piccolo?** **_[¿Por que pareces saber tanto del tema, pequeña?]_**A ti jamás te han importado las "otras" razas… ¿o es que realmente se te pego lo Gryffindor?

—No es nada que te importe, Zabini. –espetó Pansy agarrando una bandeja y encaminándose hacia la puerta, él rápidamente se interpuso en su camino. Su cuerpo moldeado parecía tapar todo el umbral, la chica jadeo y cerró sus ojos, repentinamente nerviosa.- De verdad, déjame en paz, Blaise.

— ¿No merezco un premio por haber salvado aquel tentador culo tuyo?

—No. ahora no. ¿Vale? yo-

Los labios del italiano bajaron a los suyos y Pansy se tenso, un segundo después él retrocedió con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos. La miró por varios minutos, en silencio y ella se removió inquieta. Ambos sabían cual era la verdad.

—**La vostra, siete in amore! _[Tú, estás enamorada]_**

—No es cierto, Zabini, recuerda que solo las idiotas se enamoran. –dijo ella arrastrando sus palabras como cuando solían estar en Hogwarts, antes de darse cuenta, Blaise estaba apretado por el cuerpo de la chica, mientras sus labios se movían de forma descarada sobre los suyos. _Estaba demostrando que no estaba enamorada en su propio estilo._ Pero no bastaba para engañar al italiano que siempre estuvo a su lado.

_Lo que ella nunca vio fue el oscuro dolor en los ojos de su amigo._

Las facciones de Pansy se relajaron al escuchar un grito de emoción de Leah y corrió a ver que había sucedido. Ella también soltó un chillido al ver a Astoria apoyada en la puerta principal.

Sus labios se movieron en un silencioso _"Hermione"_ y Pansy asintió captando lo que su amiga decía, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Leah que arrugaba su nariz con molestia.

—Joder, Astoria, hueles a vam-

— ¡Traje regalos! –interrumpió Astoria de forma grosera, deslizándose hacia la habitación con muchas bolsas en sus brazos, Leah entrecerró sus ojos pero no comento nada:- ¡Tengo muchos planes para mañana y, por cierto, gracias Blaise!

— ¿Enserio, que mierda les hicieron las gryffindors? **Ho cambiato le ragazze di ghiaccio. _[Han cambiado a mis chicas de hielo]_**Jamás pensé que Parkinson pediría ayuda y mucho menos que tú Greengrass agradecerías algo.

Las tres chicas se miraron e irónicamente pensaron que no fueron las Gryffindors si no el jodido amor que las había cambiado. Para después echarse a reír y continuar conversando ignorando al moreno italiano que les veía con atención. En especial a Pansy Parkinson, claro que ella no se dio cuenta… _nunca antes lo había echo, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?_

* * *

><p><em>¡Un nuevo capitulo! C:<em>

_¡¿Les gusto? ¡¿fue un asco? ¡Opinen, por favor! _

_Besos._

_Nos leemos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas _(Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown)_planificasen un viaje a Forks. _¿Por qué?_ ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's.

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

_¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?_

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial aaaa: **

**Alastor82:**

Okay, te paso a Blaise, solo si lo compartes… C: _¡Como amo a este italiano!_ xd

Pobre Charlie, todos lo odian, de verdad no era mi intención… _tal vez un poco..._ hehehe No te puedo decir que lo perdonara o no, pero puedo decir que sufrirá al igual que Molly… jjujuju xd

Claro, amor sin drama no hay xd **¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Alexa Blaze:**

¡Menos mal que comentaste ante de que te regañara! ¬¬

Molly morirá, por fin, ¡la odio! Por su culpa murió la pobre Bellatrix. xd En fin, Bill es muuuy bueno _(en todo sentido de la palabra)_ Y deja de hablar o te cortare la lengua, te aprovechas por que te doy información supersecreta.

**Besos nena, te quiero un montón.**

**Perse B.J:**

Muchas gracias, yo crei que me habías abandonado T-T ¡pero no fue así! ¡wiiiiiiiii! ahahhha xd

**Gracias** por leerme y **por tu review**.

Besos.

**Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen:**

Psss si, Charlie es un idiota inseguro _(pero demonios, esta buenísimo hehe)_ de ahí saque el nombre xd

¡Envidio a Astoria! **Hermione embarazada da más miedo que Voldy en tutú.** Pobre Paul, cuando se canse de ella, lo tendre para mi solita muaajajjaja xd

**Besos, y gracias por el comentario**

**Alertas: La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. Muerte de un personaje. Algo de Ooc e incesto. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!**

**Disclaimer: **¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi **(entre ellos un caliente vampiro).**

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**Tercer capitulo:**

**08-02-2012**

**Londres.**

_**Séptimo día.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah despertó con una gran resaca, lo cual era normal con todo lo que bebió junto Astoria, Blaise y Pansy tras salir a bailar a un bar muggle. El trío les contó un montón de anécdotas, en especial de las bromas que le gastaban a las personas que eran parte de la casa Gryffindor _(especial al grupo con el que se juntaba Hermione, Luna y Ginny)_ también le hablaron de sus respectivas familias y las obligaciones que traían consigo ser "sangre pura". Pero la morena entendió rápidamente que lo que más los marcó fue haber sido participes de la guerra mágica, ya que todos los que tenían la marca tenebrosa fueron tachados de traidores y tratados peor que heno _(dulces palabras de Tori)_

Lo peor de todo esto, fue que ni siquiera habían podido elegir su bando: seguían con sus familias o eran asesinados. **Así de simple. **Y eran jóvenes, la mayoría en aquel entonces menores de edad, claramente no iban a perder su vida por nada del mundo. Leah colocándose en su lugar, había elegido el mismo camino que ellos, desde aquella noche había respetado un poco más a esos tres valientes y esforzados chicos.

Remontándonos al tiempo actual, la chica Clearwater había despertado llorando por que se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Su familia a miles de kilómetros, su manada ni siquiera se habían contactado con ella para saber como se encontraba, y las únicas amigas que tenía las conocía hace menos de un mes. _**Patética**_**.** A su parecer era una existencia patética y vacía.

_**Quién era y que quería ser. **_Era la pregunta con la que se había levantado, o el primer pensamiento coherente después de haber vomitado, sollozando y balbuceando el nombre de Charlie.

Quién era no estaba en cuestión: _ella era Leah Clearwater _y por mucho que quisiera, ella jamás cambiaria. **Punto final.** Pero de que quería mejorar como persona, lo haría, _algún día._

**¿Qué quería ser?** En el ámbito profesional ella siempre se había visto a si misma como abogada, era un empleo fuerte y a su parecer divertido. Pero ahora que pertenecía a una manada y toda su vida había dado un brusco giro… _Leah quería ser profesora._ Y eso tenía mucho que ver con lo que quería ser en su ámbito personal: _**madre y esposa.**_

Suspiró mientras las lágrimas continuaban rodando libre por su rostro.

—Oye, nena, si sigues llorando voy a lanzarme por la ventana. –dijo Blaise pareciendo realmente desesperado. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y secó su rostro con rapidez. Lo más seguro era que pareciera una mierda pero sonrió haciendo que él asintiera sumamente satisfecho:- Eso esta mejor, ¿sabes? Puedo soportar a una mujer sonriendo de aquella forma histérica pero verlas llorar siempre me desespera.

—Hombre –dijo ella sonando divertida. Él se encogió de hombros y le lanzó un diminuto frasco que Leah tomó en el vuelo, lo miro confundida.

—Poción anti-resaca, principessa, el mejor invento del mundo mágico.

Leah la bebió, sin ni una expresión en su rostro, aunque realmente quiso vomitarla. _Era asquerosa_. Pudo sentir la mirada del italiano sobre ella y ladeo su cabeza para enfrentarlo mejor.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

— ¿Me hablas sobre lo que sucedió en Forks? –preguntó Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Uno de mis compañeros de manada imprimó de ella.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué ha vuelto entonces? –dijo ceñudo, sin dejar que algún sentimiento se expresara en su rostro. Leah supo que estaba tan hecho bolsa como ella.

—No lo se, pregúntaselo a ella, después de todo no se enterara de nada.

—Lo tengo claro. –dijo él colocando sus ojos en blanco antes de suspirar:- Olvida eso, me voy.

—Escapar de lo que sientes no te ayudara en nada. –aconsejo la morena viendo como él se encaminaba a la puerta.

—Eh, piensa en eso. Tal vez también te ayude un montón.

Leah sonrió suavemente y fue a cambiarse de ropa, aprovecharía que las chicas estaban aun dormidas para salir.

_**Hoy seria un día solo para ella.**_

[*****]

—Te encontré.

Cuando Leah escuchó aquella frase, mientras veía un grupo de pequeños niños corriendo de un lado a otro riendo con felicidad en un parque cercano al centro de Londres, tuvo la estúpida ilusión de que el pelirrojo que se había sentado a su lado era Charlie. Pero después de ver las cicatrices en su rostro y el largo cabello tomado en una despreocupada cola, notó que sus labios _–medios dañados por las marcas_- se veían realmente apeteciblessu sentido común de inmediato le recordó que era el hermano mayor de su imprimación.

_**William.**_

_**Y ella estaba fantaseando con él.**_

—Hola. –espetó ella volviendo a concentrar su atención en los niños y no en el caliente chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Son lindos, no?

—Si que lo son –respondió ella viendo fijamente como los niños continuaban corriendo riendo y jugando, _eran más que lindos._ Dándoles fugaces miradas a las madres que observaban vigilantes a sus hijos se pregunto si ellas sabían lo afortunadas que eran. A su lado, Bill soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Fleur está embarazada.

— ¿Fleur? –preguntó Leah con suavidad, sin saber quien era aquella mujer.

—Mi esposa.

Aquella información golpeo con brutalidad el estomago de Leah, quien tuvo que apretar su mandíbula y sus ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas escapasen. _No podía evitar sentir envidia por ellos._ Pero lo que más le impresiono fue los celos que bulleron de ella. ¿Celos? ¿Por qué de él?

—Felicidades. –soltó entre dientes.

—No te ves como si estuvieses muy feliz.

—No puedo tener hijos –espetó Leah de forma tajante. Ladeo su cabeza para ver la reacción de Bill y se sorprendió al ver que él parecía estar procesando rápidamente la información. Segundos después le dio una enorme sonrisa y ella notó que sus colmillos eran bastantes filosos. _**Y jodidamente sexy.**_ _¿Qué sucedía con ella? __**¿Por qué sentía tanta necesidad hacia él?**_

—Ya lo sabía. Mira, Leah, no estoy muy seguro pero la medicina del mundo mágico está muy avanzada en comparación con la muggle, tal vez haya algún…

—Quiero conocer a tu mujer –interrumpió ella de forma grosera. En parte por que no quería ilusionarse con respecto a posibilidades de volver a ser fértil y la parte restante por que su sentido común decía que si conocía a Fleur ella dejaría aquella aplastante necesidad de follar con William.

Así que agradeció mentalmente cuando él asintió, pero después tuvo que morder su lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, por que Bill la sostenía de la cintura y desaparecían rumbo a su casa.

_Tenia que pensar en cualquier otra cosa…_

_**O terminaría enamorándose perdidamente del hermano de su imprimación. **_

[*****]

Astoria frunció su ceño con fastidio al sentir la presencia de él siguiéndoles de cerca. _¿En serio, Tiago no tenia nada mejor que hacer que acosarla?_ Pansy a su lado soltó un suspiro resignado y Tori comprendió rápidamente que había mal entendido su reacción.

—Ella esta bien –aseguró Pansy mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon, Astoria tragó en seco, sintiéndose mal por no haber pensado en Leah.

—Lo sé. El que no lo estará si las cosas no mejoran es Weasley. Apuesto que Granger va a hacerle que se arrepienta cada día de su vida…

—Si no, podemos usar tu técnica. –dijo Pansy meneando sus cejas con diversión. Astoria se detuvo, colocándose pálida y la morena la miró con cara de disculpa:- Joder, Tori, no quería recordarte lo de Malfoy hizo con la zorra de Daphne.

—Esta aquí –susurró la rubia negando, y señalando hacia un callejón oscuro, tenebroso. Pansy siguió la dirección y sus cejas se elevaron hasta perderse debajo de su flequillo, para después sonreír con malicia digna de Salazar Slytherin.-

—Daphne Greengrass. Mmm… eso me recuerda que me dijiste que podría vengarme cuando quisiera.

—Sin piedad –concluyó la rubia sonrojándose para después negar y mirar con lastima hacia la chica que se escondía entre las sombras:- No seas mala, Pans. Ya fue suficiente con todo lo que les hice a ambos.

—Nunca será suficiente, Astoria. La jodida perra se acostó con Draco que era tu ex-futuro esposo y el idiota del que estuviste enamorada por años en tus narices, Tori...

— **¡Cuidado!** –chilló Daphne saliendo de entre la sombra y asustando a la gente que la rodeaba quienes siguieron sus caminos ignorándole:-** ¡Ahí esta la loca que me embrujo! ¡Me quito todo! ¡A su propia hermana! ¡Corred! ¡Escapad! ¡Corred! **

Las dos chicas se miraron perplejas y devolvieron la mirada hacia Daphne que corría de un lado a otro con su cabeza entre sus mugrientas manos chillando que Astoria era una perra, insultándole de todas las formas posibles.

Daphne siempre había sido una chica guapa y elegante, ahí la chica que estaba frente a ambas era… _una vagabunda._

—Mierda, eso es bajo. No nos quedaremos aquí viéndola, Tori, vamos a cerrar ese jugoso contrato y olvídate de tu hermana, merece esto.

Pero la rubia no podía sacarla de su cabeza. No podía olvidarse de lo mal que se veía la chica. _Su hermana._ Definitivamente se le estaba pegando en exceso lo Gryffindor. _**O estaba enamorada.**_ Esperen, olviden lo último. Astoria Greengrass jamás volvería a enamorarse, no después de lo que Draco y Daphne le hicieron.

_**Y no tenia de quien…**_

_**¿Verdad?**_

[*****]

Leah tapó su boca con la sensación repentina de nauseas.

—Decidido, odio las jodidas apariciones.

Él echó su cabeza atrás y rió sumamente divertido. Leah no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas. _Mierda, ¿Qué sucedía con ella? _Aclaró su garganta y miró alrededor con nerviosismo. La casa era preciosa, con un estilo muy, muy, original. Un olor desconocido llenó la nariz de Leah y cerró los ojos, siguiendo el sabroso rastro con rapidez.

Despertó de su inconciencia al escuchar muy cerca de su oído la profunda y sexy risa de Bill, sus mejillas quemaron, profundamente avergonzada abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse de frente con la rubia más perfecta del mundo.

_Bien, eso era un gran golpe para su autoestima._

Parpadeando confundida se fijo en la enorme barriga que tenia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se formase en sus labios.

—E_r_es Leah. –dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme:- Mi nomb_r_e es Fleu_r_.

_Francesa. Sofisticada. Embarazada._ Si, aquella chica tenía mucha suerte. Oh, y agrégale a la lista que es la mujer de Bill.

—H-hola –susurró Leah, sonrojándose ante el abrazo efusivo que recibió de la otra mujer.- yo… uhm…

— ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Muero de hambre –dijo Bill con una enorme sonrisa. Fleur caminó hacia la cocina y Leah pensó que la chica volaba, joder, la tipa era preciosa. El pelirrojo soltó un largo suspiro y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Leah apoyándolo casualmente, sin saber las reacciones que causaba en la chica.- Agradezco que no se pusiera celosa, a Hermione le grito un par de veces.

—Eso suena mal, Bill, ha_r_ás que Leah me odie.

**No, sería imposible odiarla.** El pensamiento azotó a Leah con brusquedad y sonrió, si, ella no podría odiar a Fleur. Había algo… _algo_ que les unía.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame con esto, mient_r_as Leah y yo cha_r_lamos. Hace tiempo que no hablo con una chica.

—Oye es injusto. Leah cocina tú. –masculló Bill con su ceño fruncido, con una actitud infantil que encanto a la morena.

—Claro que no. Soy pésima. –dijo Leah profundamente divertida.

—Ah, ¿Ves? –dijo la rubia fastidiada, para después chasquear su lengua y palmear la mano de su esposo:- Hazlo tú, Bill, no seas flojo.

Leah sonrió, sintiendo que pertenecía ahí. Fleur se sentó a su lado y ni siquiera notó cuando sus manos volaron a tocar la barriga de la rubia, acaricio suavemente y a cambio recibió una patada.

— ¡Oh! –susurró Leah asombrada viendo y sintiendo como el bebé se movía de un lugar a otro muy inquieto.

—Vaya, le caes bien.

—y-yo… -los balbuceos de Leah se volvieron cada vez más vergonzosos, así que ella optó por quitar las manos, pero Fleur la detuvo, conteniéndolas sobre su prominente barriga.

—T_r_anquila Leah, la pequeña Victo_r_ie siemp_r_e es así de inquieta... A puesto mi vida ente_r_a a que William e_r_a así cuando bebé. –le confesó Fleur a Leah sonando divertida.

— ¿Cuánto meses tienes?

— ¿Meses? No, no, solo tengo cuat_r_o semanas, y si, lo se, pa_r_ezco de más… Son los genes lupinos y Veela. Hacen el p_r_oceso muchísimo más _r_ápido. Supongo que He_r_mione también tend_r_á el mismo p_r_oblema. Cla_r_o que no por se_r_ Veela. –Fleur soltó una risita molesta, y después tapó su boca con las mejillas rojas:- Pe_r_dón.

— ¿Hermione? –preguntó Leah sonando confundida, Bill se encogió de hombros apoyado en la mesa. _Joder, no tenia que parecerle tan sexy._ _**¡Era el hermano de su imprimación! ¡Estaba casado!**_

—Esta embarazada. –contestó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Hermione esta…? Oh wooah. Detente. ¿Embarazada? ¿De verdad? Woah. Debo llamar a Paul para joderlo. ¿Él teniendo hi-?

Bruscamente la voz de Leah se extinguió y el silencio volvió sumamente tenso, igual que los hombros de la morena. Bill estiro su brazo y la toco con suavidad, pero ella se negó al contacto retrocediendo con cara de espanto.

—Necesito salir.

—Espe_r_a, Leah…

Ella estaba corriendo al patio, Bill y Fleur la siguieron solo para encontrarla transformada en lobo, con su hocico al cielo, aullando con tanto dolor que la rubia no pudo evitar los sollozos que parecían estar acorde con la chica.

_**El dolor la carcomía una vez más.**_

[*****]

Astoria cerró sus ojos, molesta por la mala sensación que sintió tras desaparecer. Suspiró sacudiendo su falda y reacomodando su cabello, buscó en su cartera algún espejo y se cansó enseguida, esos días su paciencia estaba por el piso.

—_**Accio espejo. **_

—Para ser una bruja eres excesivamente guapa.

Astoria lo apunto con decisión mas el moreno no se inmuto, viéndola sin disimulo para después arrugar su nariz con cara de profundo asco.

—Apestas a vampiro, bruja. ¿Eres amiga de Hermione?

—Si lo soy o no eso a ti no te incumbe, perro.

—Que dulce. Me gustas –anunció él con una sincera sonrisa. Astoria arrugo su ceño sin comprender la actitud del metamorfogo:- Soy Brady, a puesto que te han hablado un montón de mí…

—No. En absoluto. –dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros con expresión cansada. Él frunció su ceño y desordenó su cabello negro, en un gesto nervioso que le pareció mono a la chica.

— ¿Nada? Joder, y yo que pensaba que todos me adoraban. Ahora, es mejor que te cambies de ropa por algo que no apeste, Hermione ha estado presentando síntomas horribles…

— ¿Síntomas?

—Esta embarazada, tía, ¿Qué los londinenses nunca se enteran de nada?

—Pss al parecer nunca lo hacemos. Últimamente siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de todo. –admitió Astoria sonriente.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de juntarte con vampiros.

—Tal vez deberías cerrar la boca. –dijo ella colocando sus brazos en jarra e imitando su tono de voz, él soltó una risita divertida y negó.

— ¿Sales con un chupa sangre?

—No, no salgo con él. –respondió de forma monótona la rubia.

—Que bueno, por que planeo que salgas conmigo. –anunció Brady antes de transformarse y salir pitando entre los matorrales, dejando a una boquiabierta Astoria y a un celoso vampiro atrás.

[*****]

— _¡Ey, Seth! _–dijo Brady saltando juguetonamente de un lugar a otro.

—_Te escucho, hermano._

—_Lo del vampiro, era falsa alarma. _–anuncio mientras corría para alcanzar a Seth que seguramente se dirigía a la casa de Paul y Hermione.

— _¿mmm? ¿Entonces que era?_ –preguntó Seth deteniéndose confundido.

—_Era una chica._

— _¿Chica? ¡¿Qué chica? –_preguntó un lobo de color grisáceo saltando sobre ambos.

— _¡ey, Collin! -_dijo Brady moviendo su cola, contento, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes:- _Chicos, esa tía es hermosa. _

— _¿La que apestaba a vampiro? _

—_Si, Collin. _–contestó Brady con infinita paciencia:- _La chica es amiga de Hermione. _

— _¿Cómo se llama? _-preguntó Seth más interesado

—_ummm...… ahora que lo dices…_-susurró Brady rascando su oreja con mucha vergüenza.

— _¿se te olvido preguntarle el nombre? Brady eres un idiota._

— _¡cállate, Seth!_

—_Venga, dime como era…_

—_Rubia, elegante, sofisticada, con unos enormes ojos azules y… ¡joder, chicos, era la tía más caliente que he visto en mi vida!_

—_Es Astoria Greengrass…_

—_Astoria Greengrass: Mi futura novia. _–anuncio Brady feliz.

—_Claaaaaaaro, Brady, lo que tu digas. _

[*****]

Astoria rió divertida al ver la cara llena de molestia de Tiago, quien la fulminó una vez más con la mirada.

— ¿Enserio, por que me sigues? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

— ¿Eres tonta o te haces? Sabes porque te sigo.

—No lo se, por que de hacerlo no preguntaría. No quiero que me sigas, Tiago, porque trae muchos problemas a mi vida y es lo que menos necesito.

— ¿Soy un problema para ti?

_**Un frío, sexy, odioso y obsesivo problema.**_

Astoria asintió y lo miró fijamente, Tiago era hermoso, su tez era trigueña y sus ojos _–cuando no estaban rojos- _eran de un hipnótico verde, y su cabello castaño era largo y desordenado. Aparentaba veinte, pero segura como el infierno que él tenía muchos, muchos, más. Él se encogió de hombros y le dio un brusco beso que hizo que su corazón se agitara, ella gimió y antes de que pudiese colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro, él retrocedió y la miró con burla por su "atontado" estado.

—Dile al lobito que ya veremos quien gana. Y cubre tu hermoso cuello, porque ya me canse de jugar.

Astoria sintió que iba a desmayarse, sabiendo que significaba eso… la cacería había comenzado. Y la presa, era ella.

_**¿Cuál de los dos seria el indicado?**_

* * *

><p>¡Un nuevo capitulo! C:<p>

¡¿Les gusto? ¡¿Fue un asco? **¡Si leen, opinen, por favor que un review es gratis y hace feliz a la escritora!**

Besos.

_Nos leemos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas _(Luna __Lovegood, __Hermione __Granger, __Ginevra __Weasley, __Astoria __y __Daphne __Greengrass, __Pansy __Parkinson __y __Lavander __Brown) _planificasen un viaje a Forks. _¿Por__qué?_ ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's.

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

_¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?_

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial aaaa:**

**Perse****B.J **: Tienes razón, mejor me quedo calladita con eso de pagar xD Agradezco que no me abandones, eres una de las pocas lectoras/comentadoras que siguen mis locuritas Besos, espero que este cap te guste.

**Alexa****Blaze**: Neeeeeeeniiiiii C: No soy quejona, no me molestes jum. Gracias por tu constante apoyo, MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Te adoro, eres de aquellas cosas que alegro tener en mi vida

**alastor82: **Cariño, lamento que no te agraden los pensamientos de Leah hacia Bill, se que esto será raro pero no pretendo que Fleur sea cornuda, por que aunque la envidio por tener a semejante hombre a su lado no le deseo mal xd, pero todo esta fríamente calculado. Molly-estúpida-Weasley como la llamas va a sufrir montones por mala! Astoria tendrá un montón de acción, lo merecía la pobre tras haber tenido semejante decepción. Besos, gracias por leerme y regalarme estos bellos comentarios

P.D: Esto del trato de compartir a Blaise me ha encantado.

**Sweet****Dream'S****fairy****Cullen:**Dios, yo tampoco me creo esto de los sentimientos, ¿si que está jodido, no? Pretendo que hayan esperanzas, probablemente muchas. Sip, como dices esto va pa largo, veamos si soportan un par de historias más para la saga xD

Besos y gracias por tus comentarios

**También, esta dedicado a todos que leen de forma anónima _–__y __si __alguien __lo __hace, __me __encantaría __leer __su __opinión, __para __eso __tengo __abierto __los __coment __para __los __anónimos-_ Seria lindo que dejasen una pequeña huellita C:**

**Alertas: **La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. Muerte de un personaje. Algo de Ooc e incesto. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:**¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi **(entre ****ellos ****un ****caliente ****vampiro ****llamado ****Tiago).**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Tercer capitulo:**

**09-02-2012**

**Shell Cotagge**

_**Octavo día.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Fleur sonrió mirando a Leah que estaba dormida en su forma de lobo sobre el césped de su pateo delantero, ya casi era medianoche, la pobre morena había colapsado tras aullar desconsoladamente, Bill suspiró claramente afectado por la tristeza de la cambia forma y la rubia le dio una pequeña palmadita a la mano de su esposo.

—Estará bien. –aseguró Fleur con tranquilidad.

— ¿Lo estará? –preguntó Bill preocupado.

—Si, amor. No te preocupes, Leah es una chica fuerte, con nuestra ayuda saldrá adelante.

William ladeó su cabeza y miró a Leah, su corazón se detuvo antes de latir con brusquedad. _Joder, __no __podía __creer __las __reacciones __que __ella __le __producía __a __su __cuerpo. _Mordió su labio con culpabilidad y le dio un suave beso a Fleur, para después señalar la casa.

—Vuelve adentro, amor, o podrías enfermarte.

—Cuida de Leah. –suplicó Fleur, siguiendo el consejo de su marido.

—Lo haré. –aseguró Bill viendo como su esposa se marchaba

Sin siquiera darse cuenta caminó hacia la pequeña loba, acariciando su denso y excesivamente suave pelaje, tal como había deseado desde que lo vio.

Ella se estremeció bajo sus dedos y abrió sus ojos clavándolos en los suyos, Bill suspiró estremecido por el palpable dolor que aun brillaba en los ojos de Leah.

_**¿Cómo **__**podría **__**curar **__**sus **__**heridas? **_parecían ser demasiadas y muy profundas, de seguro bastante de ellas eran por Charlie.

_**¿Cómo borrar los errores de su hermano? **_

— ¿Quieres una taza chocolate? –ofreció tras asegurarse que podía hablar.

Ella ladeo su cabeza y dio un pequeño asentimiento. Bill continúo esperando y notó que la chica lobo parecía estar avergonzada.

— ¿Leah? ¿Por qué no cambias y entramos?

Ella retrocedió, y soltó un gruñido amenazante para después cambiar con sus ojos llenos de molestia, la boca del mayor de los Weasley se abrió con asombro, mirando sin ni una pizca de disimulo el cuerpo desnudo de la morena.

_El perfecto cuerpo desnudo de la chica._

— ¿Bill? Necesito ropa, no puedo andarme paseando por ahí desnuda –dijo ella sonando extremadamente avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un maravilloso color rojo. _A __William __no __le __hubiese __molestado __que __ella __paseara __desnuda_ y al tener aquel pensamiento se recordó que estaba casado, respiró profundo y asintió, girándose rápidamente y haciendo un par de hechizos para que la chica se cubriese.

_**Pero era jodidamente tarde porque el pelirrojo creía jamás poder sacar de su mente aquella sexy imagen de Leah desnuda frente a él.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**09-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Astoria suspiró armándose de valor, tensó sus ojos al igual que sus hombros y tocó la puerta con suavidad, esta no tardó ni dos segundos en abrirse, siendo recibida por Seth Clearwater.

—Ey, Tori.

—Hola, Seth. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

—Bueno, Hermione esta algo… algo… bipolar.

—Me imagino que no debe ser agradable tenerla normal ya era un desastre. –dijo Astoria divertida colocando sus ojos en blanco. Seth asintió y después sonrió.

— ¿Cómo esta Leah y Charlie?

—Ellos han roto, Seth. –contestó la rubia.

— ¿Perdón? –preguntó esta vez Sue apareciendo tras su hijo con cara sombría.

—Buenas tardes, Sue.

— ¿Cómo dijiste, Astoria?

Astoria mordió su labio con nerviosismo al ver a Seth y Sue tan dolidos. Inspiró profundamente y palmeo la mano de ambos.

—No soy la indicada en decirles esto, Leah me dijo que llamaría pronto.

— ¿Tori?

— ¡Es Astoria!

—Gryffindor's –espetó la rubia con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que hizo reír a Ginny que se paró frente a ella con las manos en las caderas y con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Slytherin? Creí dejarte claro que ibas y volvías.

— ¡Cuidado, Ginevra, que Jake puede ponerse celoso! –masculló con burla Astoria.

— ¿De ti? Pfft, nunca Astoria, asúmelo.

Ambas se miraron y rompieron a reír, sus manos chocaron en el aire y la rubia partió a saludar a todos los demás, dejando a la madre y el hermano de Leah con el pecho apretado por la reciente información.

— ¿Te quedaras a ayudarnos? –preguntó Lavander con una gran sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Tengo… cosas que hacer en Londres. Así que no lo tengo muy seguro.

—Mmm… quédate, boba. –insistió Lavander.

—No se.

—Vamos Tori, no tienes nada que hacer allí. Aquí en cambio… -la voz de la pelirroja se extinguió dándole una picara mirada al moreno llamado Brady que miraba la escena interesado:- tienes _por __quien_ quedarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Nosotras. –dijo Ginny demasiado rápido para ser verdad, a su lado Lavander se carcajeaba sin disimulo.

— ¡Si, claro!

Ambas se batieron a un duelo de miradas y la rubia soltó un gruñido de molestia que llamó la atención de más de una persona.

—Bien, Gryffindor, esto va con mis reglas. El jodido casamiento será el mejor del mundo, pero no darán un puto paso si yo no lo digo.

— ¡Que miedo me das, Slytherin!

—Miedo te dará cuando veas a Hermione.

—Si, la princesa Gryffindor embarazada debe ser horripilante. –comentó Astoria con tranquilidad antes de darle una escrutadora mirada al lugar, hasta posarla sobre Brady dirigiéndole una sonrisa tensa y rápida:- Si fuera ustedes, correría a esconderme, por que no traigo buenas noticias para Hermione.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**09-02-2012**

**Londres**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Pansy le dio una patada a la bolsa de arena y entrecerró sus ojos antes de darle varios puñetazos, con dos imágenes en su mente: primero, la de Embry _–__he __ahí __la __patada-_ y después la de Leah. ¡Es que la ultima el abandono! _¿Qué __se __creía?_ ¡La ayudaba a salir de aquel estado de _**me-dejaste-y-soy-una-mierda**_ y desaparecía como si nada! **¡Linda ****cosa!** Parkinson apostaba mil galeones a que Leah hubiese ido a parar directo a Slytherin sin siquiera colocarle el sombrero seleccionador.

Soltó un grito de enojo y volvió a darle golpes a la bolsa de arena. Después correría en la maquina muggle y su enfado probablemente desaparecería. _Probablemente._

Secó su frente y se giró para ir a trotar, entonces, vio a Blaise Zabini. Parpadeo confundida mientras él estiraba una botella de agua.

— ¿Con quien estas tan enojada?

—Leah. –respondió Pansy continuando con su ejercicio.

— ¿Solo ella? –preguntó Blaise con sus cejas muy elevadas.

— ¡Si!

—Non mi mentire, amore, con me non è necessario**... **_**[No **__**me **__**mientas, **__**amor, **__**conmigo **__**no **__**es **__**necesario...]**_

—Conocí a un chico –interrumpió Pansy con su ceño fruncido, Blaise asintió mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello que imposibilitaba ver sus ojos, más ella no continuo.

— ¿Y…?

—No era la indicada…

—Come ti ha indicato che non erano? _**[¿Tú **__**no **__**eras **__**la **__**indicada?]**_-preguntó Blaise sonando extremadamente perplejo.

—Si. Yo no era la indicada. –las palabras de Pansy murieron lentamente y Blaise estiró su mano y acaricio su rostro con suavidad, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró temblorosamente:- Me pregunto si algún día podré estar a la altura de las expectativas de alguien.

—Ciò che questi, solo che non hai capito. Avete mai fatto. _**[Lo **__**estás, **__**solo **__**que **__**no **__**te **__**has **__**dado **__**cuenta. **__**Nunca **__**lo **__**has **__**hecho.] **_–murmuró Blaisecon suavidad, Pansy abrió rápidamente pero la pregunta murió cuando su celular sonó, ella ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas solo se lanzó a su bolso a buscarlo.

— ¿Aló?... ¿Hola? –ella cerró sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, Blaise la miró fijamente:- ¿Embry, eres tú?

Un plop resonó en la habitación, pero Pansy no lo notó. _**Nunca **__**lo **__**hacia.**_

—Está equivocado, y no vuelva a llamar –espetó antes de cortar. Barrió la habitación en búsqueda de su amigo pero no habían rastros de este:- Tks, jamás se despide. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Suspiró y continuó con sus ejercicios. _**Después **__**aclararía **__**esto **__**con **__**Blaise...**_

— ¡Dije que estaba equivocado! –chilló sin ver el numero, la línea del otro lado estuvo en silencio y después se escuchó un cansado suspiro.

—No lo estoy.

—Embry.

—_H-_Hola, Pansy.

— ¿Estás ebrio?

—Si.

—Ya veo…. ¿Sabes, Call? Si quieres realmente hablar conmigo, es mejor que sea cuando estés sobrio. –dijo Pansy cerrando sus ojos e ignorando la felicidad que corrompía cada pedazo de su ser. Embry suspiró, y pareció estar dudando si hablar o colgar, la morena actuó antes:- Aunque me gustaría que no lo hicieras.

—Pansy…

—Recuerda, Call, que antes de volver a mi hogar, te dije que éramos desconocidos desde aquel instante, por lo que_, __por __favor,_ no me sigas buscando –dijo ella con suavidad antes de cortar la comunicación. Soltó un grito de dolor completamente desgarrador y tiró su celular lejos, el cual chocó contra la muralla y se rompió en varias piezas, deslizándose por la muralla hasta quedar sentada en el suelo por fin rompió a llorar.

_**Pansy **__**Parkinson **__**por **__**fin **__**comenzaba **__**a **__**entender **__**eso **__**de **__**que **__**el **__**amor **__**dolía.**_

— ¿G-Granger? Si soy yo, n-necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**09-02-2012**

**Callejon Diagon**

**Aun octavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah tragó en seco sintiendo un ataque de pánico. Miró su celular con sus ojos entornados y respiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Mamá.

—_Leah Clearwater, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

—Mamá, escucha, necesito que te tranquilices, ¿Vale? –la chica inspiró temblorosamente mientras daba una mirada alredor, una punzada se extendió por su costado más la ignoro. Su cuerpo tembló, deseando el cambio y su corazón se agito tanto que Leah temió desmayarse por el estrés sicológico.

— _¿Cuándo rompiste con Charlie?_

—El mismo día que llegué. –dijo Leah con sus ojos cerrados para evitar la escrutadora mirada de Bill y Fleur mientras continuaban caminando hacia la tienda de los gemelos, tragó en seco, secando disimuladamente las sudadas palmas de sus manos:- Mira, mamá, voy a volver en un par de días y ahí podemos hablar-

— _¿Qué hay del compromiso?_

—Mi compromiso se ha roto, mamá. Charlie y yo no nos casaremos. –aclaró de forma rotunda la morena, sin saber que el chico del cual hablaba solo estaba a unos metros.

Charlie entornó sus ojos, sintiendo que un dolor desgarraba su pecho, se apoyó en la pared cercana mientras escuchaba como Leah hablaba por teléfono e intentaba tranquilizar a Sue. Suspiró adoloridos y maldijo entre dientes.

_Era un idiota, ella no iba a volver con él. _

_Había perdido lo que más quería. _

_La había perdido a ella... _

Jadeo cuando vio que los astutos ojos de su hermano posarse en su cara. _Maldición, __lo __vio._

Desapareció, sin un rumbo fijo, queriendo escapar... _una __vez __más._

[*****]

— ¿Qué ves, amor? –preguntó Fleur parpadeando lentamente. Bill negó y guió a su rubia hacia la tienda de los gemelos en silencio, mientras Leah les seguía.

—Si, mamá, volveré pronto. –decía la morena mientras caminaba con rapidez:- Vale, cuídate. Besos.

— ¿Todo bien, Leah? –preguntó Bill con brusquedad.

—Si. Todo bien.

Bill asintió sin girarse a verla, empujando las puertas y siendo recibido por un grupo de bulliciosos "bienvenidos" Fleur estalló en risas que rápidamente fueron seguidas por Leah. Los gemelos hicieron reverencias y las chicas le aplaudieron como dos niñas pequeñas.

—Ey, Leah.

—Debe ser un gusto vernos.

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y ondeo su mano mientras caminaba hacia los estantes con cara de profunda diversión.

— ¿Algo especial, Leah?

—Tal vez para tus amigos muggles…

_Si, Leah realmente no esperaba por ver la cara de sus compañeros cuando recibieran una de las bromas Weasley. _

La puerta se abrió y el coro de "bienvenidos" fue aun más fuerte. Leah sintió una presencia atrás suyo y antes de poder girarse el extraño la abrazó, dejando un suave beso en su nuca. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo antes de girarse a verlo.

—Hola, Blaise.

—_Principessa, io ho bisogno di parlare con voi ora._

— ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Leah sin entender. Él rió ahogadamente y frunció su ceño tras recibir otro golpe.

—Dije, "Princesa, necesito hablar contigo, ahora" así que avísale a los Weasley que saldremos…

— ¿Dónde me vas a llevar, Zabini?

—A Florean Fortescue por un helado y después a casa de Pansy a ver unas películas.

—Vale. Suena bien. –dijo ella satisfecha, Blaise puso sus ojos en blanco:- Por mientras, elige buenas bromas para mi manada.

Leah caminó hacia Fleur y Bill chasqueo su lengua para que le tomaran atención.

—Voy con Blaise por helados y después a casa de Pansy.

— ¿Te quedaras con ellos?

—Si. Ya los moleste demasiado, a Pansy no le importa tenerme en su departamento ni a Blaise tampoco…

—A nosotros menos –reclamó Bill ceñudo. Leah suspiro y tocó la barriga de Fleur con tranquilidad, evitando ver al pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero ambos deben cuidar a la pequeñita y temo estorbar. Ya me voy.

—Leah.

— ¿Si, Fleur? –preguntó Leah con tranquilidad.

—Mañana ve a quedarte a nuestra casa, podemos hablar un poco.

—Vale. –aceptó entre dientes Leah antes de irse hacia el moreno que la esperaba ansioso.

—Ya pague. –dijo él pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro.

—Te lo tengo que devolver… -dijo Leah con enojo.

—_No es necesario._

—_Lo es. _

—_Cállate._

—_No, Blaise, tú cállate._

Ambos se miraron y bufaron molestos a la vez que salían del lugar. Sin saber que ciertas personas miraba el intercambio con atención.

— ¿Viste eso, hermano?

—Lo vi.

— ¿Piensas que…?

— ¿Leah fue infiel? Por supuesto que no –dijo Fleur de forma tajante, interrumpiendo a los gemelos que fruncieron su ceño pero Bill asintió dándole la razón a su esposa:- Leah no podría ser infiel, por lo de la imprimación. Además ama demasiado a Charles para engañarle.

—Eso. Lo ama. –repitió Bill chasqueando su lengua. A su lado Fleur sonrió con tranquilidad. Los gemelos se disculparon y fueron a atender a otros clientes. El joven matrimonio desapareció rumbo a su casa, sumergido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

[*****]

—Así que, estás celoso.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Lo estás, Zabini. –espetó Leah con una media sonrisa, divertida.

—En el caso que lo estuviera, ¿no habría hecho un escándalo?

—No necesariamente. –dijo Leah con sus ojos fijos en el helado, recordando que hubiese preferido que Charlie le gritara a su mudo rechazo. Suspiró alzando su rostro y sonrió divertida:- ¿Por qué no le dices que estás loco por ella?

—Jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

—No, no volvería a serlo. Pero, ¿no crees que sería todo mucho más fácil para ti?

—Leah, eso no tiene importancia…

—No seas idiota, Blaise, por supuesto que lo tiene. –dijo ella con brusquedad, Blaise la miró con una media sonrisa y apoyó su cara sobre la palma de su mano. Leah bufó al escuchar los suspiros soñadores de las chicas que les rodeaban.

—Nena, si te hubiese conocido antes, probablemente estaría colado por ti y tú por mí. –aseguró Blaise guiñándole un ojo con descaro.

—Sueña, Zabinni –espetó Leah cruzándose de brazos divertida, él se encogió de hombros y robó un poco de su helado:- ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué? –preguntó viéndola con falsa inocencia, Leah gruñó antes de sacar una gran cucharada del helado de Blaise y moverla de un lado a otro antes de sumergirla en su boca con sus cejas alzadas en forma de reto.- ¡No, sinvergüenza ladrona!

—Yo lo pague, idiota.

—Eso no importa. –espetó rápidamente Blaise, cruzándose de brazos con falsa despreocupación:- Yo pague las bromas para tus amigos.

— ¡Lo querías así!

Leah abrió cómicamente sus ojos cuando Blaise sumergió un dedo en su helado y lo paso por lo largo de su cara.

— ¡Es guerra, Zabini! –chilló entrecerrando sus ojos con odio. Blaise alzó su mentón y rió divertido justo antes de recibir la copa de helado en su cabeza.

[*****]

Leah dejó de reír bruscamente al ver que la puerta del departamento de Pansy estaba abierta de par en par, Blaise sacó su varita y la colocó atrás suyo, ella iba a reclamar pero pensó que no era buena idea.

Apenas entraron, la metamorfoga supo cual era el problema. Suspiró haciendo una mueca de molestia y empujo a Blaise, caminando directo al baño, Pansy estaba acurrucada en una esquina, con su cabello disparado en todas direcciones, con su ropa mal puesta y con su mirada perdida. No lloraba, ni parecía haberlo hecho por su maquillaje aun en perfectas condiciones, pero aquella desolación en sus ojos era peor que mil lágrimas. Zabini se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, y como si fuese un imán, Parkinson alzó su mirada.

— ¿Embry? –preguntó Pansy esperanzada.

Leah tragó en seco, sin ser capaz de ver al moreno, agarró la cara de su amiga entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

—No, cariño, es Blaise. –explicó Leah con suavidad.

— ¿Y Embry?

—Embry no vendrá.

— ¿No? –preguntó Pansy con su voz extrañamente parecida a la de una niña pequeña, Leah negó y ella hizo una mueca de dolor:- ¿Por qué, Leah?

—Porque Embry es un idiota, Pans. –respondió Leah con suavidad.- ¿Cuánto bebiste esta vez?

—No se… -dijo Pansy riendo de forma amarga:- pero supongo que no lo suficiente para olvidarlo.

—No creo que el alcohol solucione esto, cariño. –dijo Leah con un nudo en su garganta, Pansy ladeo su cabeza y después cerró sus ojos.

—No, es cierto, no lo soluciona, pero lo hace jodidamente sostenible. Es lo único que me queda…

—Por supuesto que no –gruñó Blaise sin moverse un centímetro, Pansy dio un saltito y abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en los de su amigo:- Nos tienes a nosotros, idiota.

—Que lindo –dijo ella con una sonrisa ladeada, pero aquel brillo de satisfacción que siempre estaba presente en sus ojos jamás apareció:- Demasiado dulce, Zabini, vas a causarme diabetes.

—No dijiste lo mismo la última vez. –espetó él con diversión. Pansy asintió y sonrió, con sus ojos esta vez llenos de complicidad.

—Cierto, dije que no iba a poder caminar por tu culpa. –dijo Pansy meneando sus cejas con diversión. Leah soltó un sonido perplejo, levantándose de un salto y mirándolos con horror.

— ¿Ustedes dos…?

—La asombramos, Pansy.

— ¿Se han acostado? –terminó la pregunta Leah, ignorando el anterior comentario de Blaise.

—Claro que si. –respondió Pansy frunciendo su ceño.

— ¡Pero es tu mejor amigo! –dijo Leah con horror.

— ¿Nunca te acostaste con Jake?

—Por supuesto que no –dijo tajantemente Leah, Pansy se encogió de hombros y ondeo su mano con despreocupación.

—Eso es por que nosotros tenemos otro tipo de relación.

— ¿Así como Amigos con beneficios?

—Si, algo así. Pansy estaba disponible y yo igual…

Leah le envió una irónica mirada a Blaise quien al menos se dignó a evitar su mirada, Pansy suspiro y después rió.

—Venga, no parezcas tan horrorizada y ayúdame a levantar mi culo, que pesa como el infierno.

Blaise rió entre dientes, y Leah colocó los ojos en blanco, justo antes de que Pansy parpadeara confundida.

— ¿Por qué están cubiertos de helado?

—Tuvimos una guerra.

—Y gané.

—No, yo gané.

—Sueña, Zabini.

Pansy sonrió temblorosamente y cubrió su boca, Leah se alejó pensando que iba a vomitar, pero segundos después, ella rompió a reír.

—Gracias.

—**Non è nulla, e i piccoli, mi sarà sempre necessario. _[No __es __nada, __pequeña, __estaré __siempre __que __lo __necesites.]_**

—**Perché? _[¿por__qué?]_**

—**Perché ti amo, principessa.**

Pansy parpadeo lentamente y después echó su cabeza atrás y se carcajeo con diversión. Blaise alzó una ceja hacia Leah y ella se encogió de hombros, moviendo sus labios en un silencioso _"__Más __lento, __idiota__" _y él negó antes de reír con Pansy, _era __mejor __así._

[*****]

— ¿Bill? –preguntó con suavidad Fleur, viendo preocupada a su esposo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fleur?

—Me preguntaba por Charlie. –susurró Fleur.

— ¿Qué con él? –gruñó Bill mirándola de reojo, repentinamente nervioso.

—Es… Él ama a Leah, ¿verdad?

—Si.

— ¿Entonces, por que esta causándole tanto daño?

William se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, con su cuerpo tenso. Fleur suspiró mientras bebía un sorbo de la infusión a base de hierbas que adoraba, sintiendo que aquello era lo único que podía dejarla tranquila.

— ¿Bill?

—Es por que tiene miedo –contestó Bill envolviéndola entre sus brazos con suavidad, acariciando su barriga con amor:- Porque esta jodidamente asustado…

— ¿Ha sido así con todas sus parejas?

— ¿Qué parejas, preciosa? Charlie no ha tenido en su vida una relación estable.

—Pero con Leah…

—Él quiere que funcione, Fleur.

— ¡Pero solo lo esta empeorando! –dijo Fleur con su voz cargada de angustia:- ¡Solo la esta haciendo sufrir!

—Esta esperando el momento perfecto…

— ¿Para que, Bill? ¿Qué es lo que esconde tan desesperadamente Charles?

El pelirrojo se tensó y carraspeo, incomodo, para después soltar a su esposa y mirar la hora.

— ¿Debería ir a buscarla, no? Ya es tarde y…

—Bill.

—Déjalo, Fleur, es mejor que no lo sepas –advirtió él antes de desaparecer, dejando a su esposa con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Fleur acaricio su barriga y sonrió levemente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de beber otro sorbo de su infusión.

— ¿Sabes, Vic? Tu papi cree que no me doy cuenta de nada. –susurró bajando sus ojos a su prominente barriga:- Pero sé más de lo que piensa. Espero que Leah sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo esto.

_Realmente, __espero __ser __yo __lo __suficientemente __fuerte __para __soportar __todo __esto._ pensó Fleur mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

[*****]

—Creo que tocan la puerta –murmuró medio dormida Pansy. Blaise a su lado, asintió pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la morena, sin siquiera hacer el intento de moverse. Leah suspiró, levantándose de un salto con el equilibrio de una gimnasta.

—Voy a ver quien es.

—Solo dile que se largue –dijo Pansy, ondeando su mano:- Y si es un tipo rubio que su apellido sea Malfoy, patéale su estirado culo y si puedes, muérdelo.

—Ah, vale –susurró Leah confundida, pero dejando claro que lo haría. Abrió la puerta, lista para patear un par de culos, pero se encontró con Bill.

—Ey, hola.

— ¿William?

—Tardabas, así que vine por ti.

—Bill, quedamos en que mañana iría a su casa –dijo ella entre dientes, miró por encima de su hombro y devolvió sus ojos al pelirrojo:- No es bueno que estés aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No le caes bien a Pansy. –explicó Leah encogiéndose de hombros, Bill asintió pero no se movió del lugar:- No te iras hasta que te diga que voy contigo, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad. –repitió él encogiéndose de hombros, antes de rascar su nuca pareciendo muy nervioso:- Fleur estará feliz si vas conmigo.

—Espérame, William, les avisare a los chicos que voy a tu casa. –dijo ella con resignación.

— ¿Chicos?

—Blaise y Pansy.

—Claro.

Leah se sonrojó por la satisfecha mirada en el rostro de William, y caminó con torpeza a la pieza de Pansy. Blaise alzó una ceja y le dio una divertida mirada, pero no dijo nada, a su lado la morena se sentó de golpe y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Quién es?

—William.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere un Weasley en mi casa?

—Viene por mí…

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué acaso quiere reparar los errores de su hermanito?

—Pans…

— ¿Sabes que? Lárgate con ellos. Vete, Clearwater, pero no olvides que por culpa de esa familia sufres, lloras cada puta noche y continúan como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Pansy eso es injusto para Le-

— ¿De que lado estas, Zabini?

—Del tuyo.

—Entonces, cierra tu boquita –espetó Pansy antes de señalar la puerta:- Leah, ve con William y Fleur.

Leah frunció su ceño, mirando pensativamente a Blaise quien se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras Pansy se tapaba por completo, quedando fuera de vista de ambos.

—Nos vemos, chicos. –dijo Leah antes de girar sobre sus pies y comenzar a irse:- Por cierto, Parkinson, a diferencia de Blaise no seguiré tus caprichos.

— ¡Sal de aquí!

—Encantada, cariño. –dijo la metamofoga con una sonrisa divertida. Ondeo su mano hacia Blaise y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se paró frente a Bill, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con enojo:- Espero que estés contento, ella se enojó conmigo.

Bill ladeo su cabeza y le brindó una lenta sonrisa, con sus manos alzadas con inocencia. Su corazón se aceleró y negó, suspirando. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, desapareciendo rumbo a su casa.

[*****]

Luna frunció levemente su ceño, mirando el horizonte con preocupación, Sam la envolvió entre sus brazos y golpeo con suavidad su nariz arrugada.

—Auch.

— ¿Te dañé?

—No, Sam, no lo hiciste –dijo ella suspirando repentinamente cansada. Sam asintió, satisfecho, y siguió la vista de la chica.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras exactamente?

—Nada.

— ¿Luna?

— ¿Si?

—Leah estará bien.

—Si, lo estará.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Pansy.

— ¿La chica de Embry?

—La chica a quien Embry le rompió el corazón sin explicaciones. Si. Ella. –espetó con brusquedad Luna, con su cara crispada por el enojo. Sam mordió su lengua para no contestarle de una forma grosera, y dejó un suave beso en a frente de la chica.

—Todo saldrá bien. –dijo él con tranquilidad.

—No lo hará. Según Theodore, Pansy nunca antes había estado así, y es culpa de Embry.

—No vamos a pelear por esto. –susurró Sam cansado.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo! –exclamó Luna sin rastros de su típica actitud tranquila, mostrando una furia que causaba miedo-.

— ¿Quieres que lo obligue?

—Eres su Alpha, al menos intenta comportarte como tal.

— ¡No vengas hablarme así! –espetó Sam, repentinamente molesto.

—Te hablo como quiera. Voy a visitar a las chicas.

—Si sales por esa puerta no te atrevas a volver.

—Bien, si me echas, no te atrevas a buscarme otra vez.

— ¡Espera, Luna!

— ¿Qué?

—Me aburrí de este juego.

—Cierto, es algo aburrido discutir.

— ¿Sabes que jamás haría una escena como esta, verdad?

—Si, lo sé. –dijo ella con una suave sonrisa, llena de diversión.- Gracias por tu ayuda, Sam.

—De nada, Luna. ¿Estás segura?

—Sip, voy a estudiar teatro. –dijo Luna con decisión.

* * *

><p>Taaaaaachaaaaaaaaaaaan. Lo sé, el final de este cap apesta, pero no tuve tiempo para mejorarlo. ¿Luna estudiando teatro? Si, solo en una historia mía. xD<p>

_¿Qué __les __pareció?_

Espero que comenten, ya saben que sus review alegran mis días y me animan a seguir escribiendo C:

Bye, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas _(Luna __Lovegood, __Hermione__Granger, __Ginevra __Weasley, __Astoria __y __Daphne __Greengrass, __Pansy __Parkinson __y __Lavander __Brown)_planificasen un viaje a Forks. _¿Por__qué?_ ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's.

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

_¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?_

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial aaaa:**

**Perse****B.J **: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el cap C: Besos.

**Alexa****Blaze**: Lo sé, mis ideas son de lo más locas. Luna actriz: historia mía. Te quiero, ¿pero consolar a Blaise? NOOOOO, eso déjamelo a mí.

**alastor82: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cariño, entiendo que no te agrade mucho la pareja pero... los planes ya están hechos, no tengo como cambiarlos. Luna es un chiste, me encanta, es tan dulce, ¿te la imaginas actuando? Por eso, la enviare a estudiar xD Besos, nos leemos.

**También, esta dedicado a todos que leen de forma anónima _–__y __si __alguien __lo __hace, __me __encantaría __leer __su __opinión, __para __eso__tengo __abierto __los __coment __para __los __anónimos-_ Seria lindo que dejasen una pequeña huellita C:**

**Alertas: **La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. Muerte de un personaje. Algo de Ooc e incesto. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:**¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi **(entre ****ellos ****un ****caliente ****vampiro ****llamado ****Tiago).**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Cuarto Capitulo**

**10-02-2012**

**Callejon Diagon**

_**Noveno día.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah rió, al ver la cara de profunda molestia de Pansy, mientras que Fleur se dedicaba a acariciar su vientre con despreocupación. Ambas bufaron al mismo tiempo y señalaron un par de vestidos pidiendo la opinión de la morena metamorfoga quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya les dije que no tengo idea de vestidos, ni moda, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso.

—Lo noto –dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos con molestia. Chasqueo sus dedos y una chica corrió a atenderlas.

— ¿Dígame señorita Parkinson?

—Linda, ¿puedes conseguir vestidos para estas chicas? Para la morena, los más lindos que tengas. –murmuró con suavidad Pansy para después bufar y espetar:- Y la rubia de bote… pss… habla con ella.

—Gracias, querida, quiero algo holgado y sencillo. –pidió Fleur con tranquilidad mientras Pansy bufaba y decía que era imposible algo así para ella. Leah puso sus ojos en blanco mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— ¿Debo estar aquí?

—Claro. –contestaron a coro. Pansy puso sus brazos en jarras y miró a Fleur con molestia.

—Leah, acompáñame.

— ¿Fleur?

—Ve querida, yo buscare alguno que me quede bien.

—Suerte con eso –dijo Pansy entre risitas malvadas, Leah le dio una enojada mirada y la morena pareció avergonzarse pero rápidamente se recompuso y siguió su camino con su mentón en alto.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Fleur?

—No me molesta ella. –respondió con simpleza Pansy.

— ¿No?

—NO. –recalcó Pansy con tranquilidad, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros viendo un vestido con toda la atención del mundo.

— ¿Entonces, porque la tratas mal?

—Tal vez, por el hecho de que la jodida chica me quitó a una de las pocas amigas que tengo. –Pansy arrancó un vestido de uno de los colgadores y entró al cambiador sin querer escuchar el agudo comentario de Leah que tenía que ver con _celos_.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**10-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Noveno día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¿Weasley? ¿Qué miras?

—Tu eterna belleza, amor –dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Astoria quien puso sus ojos en blanco y le mostró su dedo medio en una seña obscena.

—Ahora la verdad, Weasley. –masculló Astoria, alzando una ceja.

—Jacob dijo que cuando Brady te encontró apestabas a vampiro.

—Cierto. –dijo Lavander con sus ojos entornados:- Creí que solo era una broma.

—Es… Una tontería. ¿Saben? Lo que sucedió es que me cruce con uno en el camino.

—Claro, y mi madre es la esposa de Merlín. –dijo Lavander divertida:- Venga, ya, di la verdad. ¿Te estás enrollando con un vampiro?

—Ummm… No. No realmente de todas formas.

—Eso suena a sí. –dijo Ginny alzando una de sus cejas. Astoria evitó la mirada de sus amigas, mientras suspiraba.

—No tenemos una relación. Él es…

— ¿O sea que es cierto? –preguntó Lavander con sus ojos entornados:- Oh Merlín.

— ¿Un vampiro? –dijo Ginny con horror:- ¿Astoria, no es el vampiro con que nos cruzamos hace un tiempo, verdad?

—Es… él. Se llama Tiago. Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

— ¿Y…?

—Y nada. Él y yo no tenemos nada.

—Ay, vamos, Astoria. –susurró Ginny con incredulidad:- ¿No ha pasado nada de nada?

—Bueno…

— ¿Te ha besado?

Astoria tragó en seco, asintiendo levemente, Ginevra soltó un grito y Lavander entornó sus ojos.

— ¿Qué se siente?

—Frío. –dijo Ginny con obviedad. Astoria se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

—En realidad es bastante caliente…

— ¡Ay! Merlín, escupe todo.

—Chicas, de verdad esto es incomodo, yo no les pregunto que sienten cuando besan a sus novios.

—Venga, Jake es caliente. Pero con mayúscula. Es… _wooow._

—Mike tampoco está nada mal, al menos, no es Ronald.

—Iuuugh, no quería escuchar eso. –dijo Ginny haciendo cara de asco. Lavander rió sonrojada, Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué pensabas cuando te metiste con él?

—Ese es el problema, no pensaba –dijo Lavander suspirando, para después darle un ligero empujón a Astoria:- Estás cambiando el tema.

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Qué tal esta Luna? Aun no la veo.

—La pobre apenas aparece por aquí.

—Sam la explota. –dijo Lavander suspirando.

—No, Lav, ese es el costo de salir con el Alpha de una manada.

—Lo dice la señorita salgo-con-el-Beta-más-caliente, ¿no? –bromeó Astoria viendo a Ginny profundamente divertida.

—Sip. –admitió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros para después ondear su mano con despreocupación.-

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal son sus relaciones?

— ¿Qué como folla?

— ¡Ginny! –exclamaron Astoria y Lavander al mismo tiempo.

—Vale, vale, ya lo entendí. –dijo la pelirroja riendo:- De maravilla, es decir, Jake y yo no hemos peleado ni una sola vez, con eso les digo todo. Es… perfecto.

—Mike y yo también lo llevamos muy bien. Lo que me preocupa es que ha decidido ir a estudiar a Seattle.

—Mierda, y yo que quería reírme porque les iba mal –gruñó Astoria con una sonrisa malvada, Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

—Me preocupa Pansy.

—A mi igual. –se apresuró a decir Lavander.

—No sé por qué diablos han roto. Pansy no ha querido hablar del tema. Y se ha auto lanzado un jodido hechizo para que la imprimación no sea tan complicada por la separación. Pero sé que el dolor sigue ahí.

—Jake tampoco dice por que Embry la dejó. Y Hermione incluso discutió con Paul, pero dicen que no es un tema que puedan meterse ellos. –dijo Ginny de forma confidencial. Lavander suspiró, armando un listón y negando suavemente.

—Me estresa el no saber nada.

—Y Leah…

—Charlie es un capullo, jamás creí que la iba hacer sufrir. Mi maldita madre también tiene la jodida culpa de todo esto. –dijo Ginny repentinamente furiosa:- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué mierda tiene que meter ella sus narices? ¡Maldita bruja metomentodo!

—Adivino que hablan de mí –murmuró Hermione entrando repentinamente a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, Granger, hablábamos de ti. –masculló Astoria colocando sus ojos en blanco, molesta.

—Venga, chicas, quiero un poco de cotilleo, Paul últimamente apenas me da diversión.

— ¿Será porque con el embarazo estás algo bipolar?

—Sip, supongo que es por eso. –dijo Hermione para si misma antes de palmear sus manos y mirar con curiosidad a Astoria:- ¿Qué decías del vampiro?

—Ya lo dije.

—Pero no lo escuche –reclamó Hermione haciendo pucheros, antes de mover su varita con suavidad, las otras tres brujas se quedaron boquiabiertas antes de chillar sonoramente.

— _¡Son las invitaciones!_

— _¡Oh dios, que hermoso!_

— _¡Mira esto, están bailando el vals! _

—Están hermosos –dijo Ginny feliz.

—Sí, pero no me decido. ¿Me pueden ayudar?

—Cariño, para eso estamos.

—Ah, por cierto…

—Hoy Weasley y yo fuimos a ver el bar. –interrumpió Astoria sacándole la lengua a Ginny quien bufó molesta por no haber sido quien entregó la información.

— ¿Qué bar?

—En el que haremos la despedida de solteros. –dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

— ¿Despedida…? Oh, no. Paul se enojara. –dijo Hermione con cara de horror, las chicas bajaron sus hombros, repentinamente desanimadas, pero la castaña aclaro su garganta mientras una malvada y divertida sonrisa se colaba en sus labios:- Cuéntenme más sobre la despedida de soltera, suena realmente divertido.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**10-02-2012**

**Shell Cotage. **

**Noveno día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¿Bill? ehm… ¿Bill, estás? –preguntó Leah empujando la puerta del comedor, nadie respondió así que ella se encogió de hombros y se quitó la empapada polera que traía puesta. Suspiró aliviada, cepillando su cabello con su mano derecha, odiando haber dejado que creciera tanto, realmente era más práctico cuando estaba corto. Desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, quedando solo en su ropa interior, tomó las cosas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente antes de dormir.

Lo que jamás espero fue encontrarse de frente con William. Mucho menos, estando semi desnuda y él…

_Completamente en cueros. _

— ¡Jesús! –exclamó Leah girándose con rapidez, con sus mejillas rojas:- Joder, Bill, no tenía idea que estabas aquí.

—Tranquila…

—_Pero…_

—Tranquila. –repitió él un poco más incomodo:- ¿Uhm, me pasas la toalla que está ahí?

—Claro. –respondió ella de manera torpe, dándole la toalla por encima de su hombro. Bill rió al notar el nerviosismo de Leah.- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Como respuesta, Bill rió más fuerte, sosteniendo su estomago y con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro producto de las explosivas carcajadas. Leah gruñó, molesta por ser el centro de diversión y se giró abriendo el agua e ignorando al desnudo pelirrojo.

—Ey, no te enfades. –pidió Bill con una sonrisa inocente, Leah puso los ojos en blanco y miró descaradamente las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho y luego la de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo paso eso?

—Me atacó un hombre lobo.

— ¡¿Te atacó un qué?

—Un hombre lobo, Leah, y por favor, metete a la jodida ducha antes de que haga algo de lo que probablemente nos arrepintamos.

Ella parpadeo lentamente, confundida, y alzó la mirada hasta chocar con los oscurecidos ojos azules. ¿Eso que brillaba ahí era deseo? Leah no estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada, pero antes _(cuando las cosas estaban bien con Charlie) _su ego había subido por ese tipo de brillo. Entonces, si, aquello era deseo. Bill inspiró bruscamente y la giró, dándole un fuerte empujón para que entrase a la ducha. Leah se apresuró a hacer caso, un poco asombrada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo quien se giró y casi corrió a la puerta, deteniéndose ahí un segundo.

—Si no estuviese casado y si no fueras la chica de mi hermano, juro que jamás te dejaría ir, Leah.

La boca de la chica se abrió, y su corazón latió con fuerza. Bill tragó en seco y estiró la mano para girar la manilla, pero la soltó y se giró con rapidez.

—Leah…

Sabía que no debía girarse, que no estaba preparado para evitar la tentación, mucho menos después de haber confesado sus secretos. Pero verla ahí, debajo de la ducha, empapada, con su cabello pegado a la cara y sus labios entreabiertos fue más de lo que podía aguantar.

Probablemente iba a culparse toda la vida por esto, y no iba a poder ver a la cara a Fleur, dio dos pasos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y la besó como había deseado desde que la vio. La besó como ella merecía, la besó esperando que no lo comparase con Charlie y deseando que aquel momento jamás acabara. Y ella respondió con una pasión arrebatadora, con sus brazos apretados en su cuello y con suspiros de felicidad.

_Ambos fueron consumidos por el calor de sus sentimientos._

[*]

Pansy alzó una ceja al ver a Blaise hablando con una chica, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver como el moreno coqueteaba con mujeres, pero por alguna razón esta vez le molestó en exceso, con un último guiño él se deslizó a la mesa en la que lo estaba esperando y besó su mejilla.

—Ey, llegaste temprano. –dijo él sonriendo.

—Es una cena de negocios, Zabini, y yo si soy seria con respecto a eso.

—Vale, vale, no muerdas mi culo. –dijo divertido, sentándose y alzando la mano para llamar al mesero

—La última vez que lo hice, no te quejaste –susurró Pansy ladeando su cabeza y apoyándola sobre la palma de su mano. Blaise alzó una ceja y después se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es porque yo jamás me quejo contigo, principessa.

—Bienvenidos a…

—Queremos dos platos de pasta y un buen vino. –dijo Pansy sin despegar la mirada de Blaise, el mesero entornó sus ojos y se apresuró a escribir y salir corriendo:- Antes de negociar la venta de mí terreno tengo una propuesta para ti, Zabini.

—Te escucho.

—Hermione Granger se casará este viernes, y según lo que dijo Tori, hay que ir con parejas. –explicó Pansy molesta por la sonrisita que comenzaba a bailar en los labios de Blaise:- Y, deja de sonreír o te parto la cara.

— ¿Quieres ir a un matrimonio, conmigo?

—Sí.

— ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese tío que te rompió el corazón?

La espalda de Pansy se tensó, sus nudillos se colocaron blancos por la presión, pero un segundo después sonrió dejando de lado toda su furia.

—Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con él. Simplemente quiero que me acompañes, Blaise, quiero un sí o un no.

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado, princesa?

Como respuesta, él recibió una enorme sonrisa, una que jamás había visto pero que le encantó presenciar. Silenciosamente, deseó ser el único que lograra colocarla en su rostro.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**11-02-2012**

**Tienda de los gemelos. **

_**Decimo día.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Fleur, Bill?

—Fue a casa de Gabrielle, Fred, y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Eh! Sin violencia. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Han visto a Leah?

—No.

—Pero, tenemos algo mucho mejor en la bodega.

— ¿Uh?

—Eh, chicos, donde dejo… _William._

— ¿Charlie?

—Hola.

— ¿Hola? ¡Te largas por días, ¿y dices "Hola"? Tu definitivamente eres imbécil –gruñó Bill furioso, Charlie suspiró alzando un hombro y haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, vale, supongo que merezco eso… y más.

—Chicos, si van a golpearse, no lo hagan aquí.

—No vamos a pelear. -informó Bill, pero el tono que uso dejó claro otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo está Leah? -preguntó Charlie incomodo.

—Muy bien. -respondió Bill ceñudo.

— ¿muy bien? ¿No dirás nada más?

—Ella está muy bien, punto.

—Yo… quiero verla.

— ¡Ah, te largas, rompes su corazón, no le das ni una puta explicación de por qué la dejas y ahora después de días ¿la quieres ver?

Charlie encuadro sus hombros y miró a Bill con furia, antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver a la bodega, los gemelos silbaron por lo bajo y comenzaron a colocar hechizos de protección. _Nada bueno saldría de ahí._ Suspirando, ambos continuaron sumergidos en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, era mejor no meterse en pelea de perros.

— ¿Sabes qué? Leah ha estado muy bien, hemos salido y…

_Pum._ El golpe hizo retroceder a Bill, asombrado, y tocó su labio. Esta vez había sido un puñetazo bastante fuerte, pensó al ver la sangre, alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de su hermano.

—No juegues con ella, Bill. -masculló Charlie furioso.

— ¿Jugar? No pretendo jugar con ella. Leah no es un juego.

—No, no lo es. Por eso, es mejor que la dejes en paz. Tú estás casado, hermano, ya no eres un adolescente que…

— ¿Qué anda compartiendo con su hermanito? –concluyó Bill con una mueca divertida, Charlie bufó cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada:- ¿Se trata de eso, Charlie?

—No. –respondió él con demasiada rapidez para ser creíble. Bill sonrió y limpió la sangre de su labio.

—Vale. Hoy no tengo animo de pelear, Charlie, ¿Por qué no hacemos las paces y vamos a buscar a Leah?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te tires a su cuello e intentes besarla?

Bil sin poder evitarlo rompió en sonoras carcajadas, ver celoso a Charlie realmente era gracioso, ahora al menos ya sabía de qué iba todo el rollo. Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió con suavidad.

—No intento besarla, Charlie, es tuya. –se detuvo un momento y suspiró:- No voy a mentirte, ni a esconderte nada, y si quieres golpearme después de lo que te diré, vale, te entiendo. La besé.

Charlie parpadeo y su boca se abrió como pez fuera del agua, pero después se cerró y se convirtió en una firme línea. Asintió y esperó que Bill agregara algo más, pero como eso no sucedió tuvo que preguntar él mismo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Ella me devolvió el beso. Pero, después salió corriendo. Es una reacción comprensible teniendo en cuenta que ella conoce a Fleur y es su amiga, y además_, estás tú._

—Así que, de no estar yo y Fleur…

—No, Charlie, de no estar Fleur… -la frase de William quedó flotando y después se encogió de hombros, antes de ladear su cabeza y sonreírle a su hermano:- Eras más divertido antes de que me casara, hermano.

—Sí, lo pasábamos mejor cuando eras soltero, ahora no hay nada que nos una.

—En eso te equivocas, Charlie, ahora nos une algo más que nunca.

No hizo falta decir que era lo que les unía, ambos lo tenían bastante claro. Aquello tenía nombre y apellido. Leah Clearwater.

—De haber estado soltero…

—Si –contestó Bill sin que su hermano siquiera preguntase. Charlie asintió y después se recostó en la pared, cruzando sus tobillos y mirando a William con fijeza.

—Me gustaba compartir.

—A mí también.

—Yo… creo que me acostumbré demasiado a la idea, Bill. Cuando estaba con Leah… no me sentía completo, no estoy preparado para-

—No quiero oír esto, Charlie, no soy el que necesita explicaciones. Lo entiendo, ¿sí? Es mejor que busques a Leah, no a mí.

—Pero yo…

—Charlie, en serio, cállate.

—Quiero que sepas, William…

— ¡Pero yo no quiero saber!

—Bueno, mala suerte: Las cosas están así, sin ti me siento incompleto. Y quiero a Leah por _completo_.

Una perpleja sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Bill quien miró la despreocupada pose de su hermano, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus manos picaron, imaginando… deseando que aquello se hiciera realidad. Su garganta se cerró al recordar la mirada de pánico de Leah justo antes de que escapara.

Y entonces, una clara imagen de Fleur se deslizó recordando sus obligaciones como marido.

—Eso se acabó para mí, Charlie… _Ya no podemos seguir._ Lo siento, pero tendrás que seguir adelante con Leah, sin mí.

—Hablaré con ella, pero ¿crees que va a aceptarme?

—Obvio que te aceptará, el problema es que Pansy Parkinson no te dejará acercarte.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Parkinson?

— _¡__Yuuuhuu tierra a Charlie!_ Leah vive con Parkinson.

—Pero si le dejé dinero…

—Realmente eres bien idiota, Charlie. ¿Crees que era suficiente con dejarle dinero? Es una chica, necesita algo más. Hablaré con Leah, ya me voy.

—Piensa lo que te dije, William, es importante para mí.

El problema es que Bill creía no poder sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Ceñudo dio una breve cabezada a su hermano, y desapareció a casa de sus suegros. Debía regresar con Fleur a casa y contarle lo que sucedía, su mujer debía saber de qué iba todo esto.

_Era hora de decir la verdad._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**11-02-2012**

**Shell Cotagge**

**Décimo**** día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Fleur mordió su labio inferior y tocó suavemente su barriga mientras veía que Bill se movía de un lado a otro, nervioso, enviándole miradas fugaces. Sabía que era lo que él le diría y era agradable que confiara lo suficiente para contarle. Sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina, seguida de cerca por su esposo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Preparo una infusión, ¿quieres una? Va a servir para relajarte.

—Vale. Yo… Fleur…

— ¿Si, amor?

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sé qué sucedió yo solo… No pude contenerme y la besé, ella no tiene la culpa y… Fleur por Merlín, no vayas a alterarte.

—Amor, estoy de lo más relajada. ¿Qué hizo Leah?

—Ella se escap… ¿Cómo demonios sabes que besé a Leah?

Fleur soltó una risita divertida y palmeo la mano de su perplejo esposo.

—Amor, desde el principio supe que tu y Leah se atraerían. –comentó mientras servía las infusiones, sopló el vapor y sonrió con tranquilidad:- Amor, relájate.

—Pero Fleur…

—Sí, lo sé. Tú y Leah se han besado. –ella palmeo la mano de Bill de nuevo y beso su frente:- ¿Me dirás que es lo otro que te angustia?

Bill se estremeció, cerró sus ojos y pensó la mejor manera de exponer los hechos sin dejar a Fleur alterada, aunque al parecer ella no se alteraba con nada. ¿Cómo diablos no estaba molesta por Leah? A Hermione le había gritado furiosa la última vez que lo llamó.

— ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que mi vida fue bastante alocada?

—Sip. Lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste varias veces para asustarme.

—Uhm, sí, bueno, el punto es que… Charlie y yo a menudo… él y yo.

— ¿Tú y él, que? –preguntó Fleur intentando esconder los nervios que comenzaban a alterarle.

—Charlie era más bien tímido, no estaba muy acostumbrado a mantener relaciones y no le gustaba salir con una chica solo para follar, y yo en cambio, solía tener novias… Él y yo compartíamos a las chicas….

— ¿Compartir, Bill?

—Sí.

— ¿Te refieres a que tu hermano y tú mantenían relaciones sexuales con la misma chica?

—S-si…

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el miedo irracional que tiene Charlie a las relaciones?

—Tiene todo que ver. Él… bueno, Charlie no cree ser capaz de enfrentar la relación con Leah sin mí.

Fleur se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, para después asentir, mirando fijamente a su esposo.

—En otras palabras, Charlie se ha hecho dependiente a ti.

—Eso creo.

— ¿Y bien, que harás al respecto?

—Yo… no puedo meterme, es decir, le deje claro que no voy a participar en eso. ¡Por merlin, estoy casado! No es necesario estar con ellos para que su relación siga adelante.

Sinceramente a William Weasley le hubiese gustado decir aquello de corazón y no tan solo para convencerse, pero el destino era una mierda y él tenía que asumir que estaba casado y además sería padre… Ya no era un adolescente que andaba compartiendo a su novia como si nada, y Charlie también lo tendría que asumir o la que iba a sufrir las consecuencias sería Leah Clearwater y ella definitivamente no lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Uhm... ¿review?<p>

Si, se aceptan maldiciones imperdonables, después de todo, me las merezco.

Besos, abrazos y... ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas (Luna Lovegood, HermioneGranger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson yLavander Brown) planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: _anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's._

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial a:**

Alexa Blaze

alastor82

kami-sonamy

También, está dedicado a todos que leen de forma anónima _–y si alguien lo hace, me encantaría leer su opinión, para eso tengo abierto los comentarios para los anónimos- _Seria lindo que dejasen una pequeña huellita C:

**Alertas:** La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. _Muerte de un personaje._ Algo de **Ooc** e **incesto**. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**12-02-2012**

**Londres muggle, departamento de Pansy. **

**Onceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah suspiró cansada, y sostuvo su cabello en un firme moño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Ey, Zabin-… Oh.

— ¿Esperabas a otra persona, querida?

—Sí. –contestó Leah de forma sincera, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Molly Weasley.

—Que lastima, Leah. –dijo la mujer mientras entraba al departamento de forma aireada, ignorando la molesta mirada que le enviaba la morena, su nariz se arrugó al notar que habían platos sucios en la mesa:- ¿Y pretendías ser la esposa de mi hijo viviendo en lugar tan desordenado como este?

— ¿Qué quiere aquí? –masculló Leah sin importarle sonar grosera.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy muy bien, señora, pero estaría mucho mejor si no hubiese venido.

— ¡Que mal educada! –exclamó Molly horrorizada.

—Sip, soy Leah_-mal-educada-no-puedo-darle-una-familia-a-su-hijo_ Clearwater. ¿Algún maldito problema con eso, Señora Weasley?

— ¿Sabes Leah? –dijo la mujer con voz sedosa, tono que normalmente no usaba con ella:- En otras circunstancias me caerías mucho, mucho, mejor.

—Oh, lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Leah con cinismo, apartó su cabello y arrugó su nariz:- ¿Qué diablos quiere aquí?

—Quiero que te alejes de mi familia.

— ¿Perdón? –susurró Leah con su cara marcada por el desconcierto.

—Perdonada. –dijo Molly con una sonrisa encantadora, antes de darle una mirada de lastima a Leah:- Por cierto, lamento mucho que hayas roto con Charlie.

—Yo también lo lamento un montón, señora Weasley, pero agradezco no haber estado lo suficiente con su hijo para soportarla a _**usted.**_ Ahora, le diría cariñosamente que se retire de mi casa, pero como no es mía: _Lárguese._

Molly se encogió de hombros, y sacó un sobre de entre su ropa: —Aquí, esto te encantara.

Leah alzó una ceja, mirando la foto que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Su boca se abrió con asombro, y sus mejillas se colocaron rojas, pero no de vergüenza sino de pura furia. Miró a Molly que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, observando con ojo crítico sus reacciones.

— ¿Algún problema, Leah? –preguntó la mujer con tono inocente.

— ¡No puedo creer que haga algo como esto! ¡La maldita fotografía esta trucada! ¡Blaise y yo solo somos amigos!

—Sí, lo son, pero Charlie no sabrá eso. Pobre Charles, va a creer que eres una zorra y no volverá a mirarte. Nunca. Más.

— ¿Por qué diablos hace esto?

—Porque tu no mereces a alguien como mi hijo. –dijo Molly antes de desaparecer dándole una mirada asqueada. Leah gruñó, furiosa, y clavó sus uñas contra su mano_. ¡Joder, necesitaba transformarse!_ Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse, y se acurrucó, esperando poder luchar contra su transformación.

[****]

—Ya he vuelto, Leah. –informó Pansy mientras entraba al departamento, sus ojos se entornaron al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, se apresuró a buscar a Leah, pero no la encontró:- ¿Leah? ¿Leah estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta, y aquello puso aun más nerviosa a la morena, empujó la puerta de la habitación y jadeó al ver a Leah en posición fetal sollozando, con heridas y con el piso desgarrado… Y a medio transformar.

En serio, era una visión aterradora, su trasero y su cara era bastante semejante a la de un lobo y su cuerpo estaba completamente peludo, pero su piel apenas lograba verse.

— ¡Leah! –susurró Pansy arrodillándose al lado de su amiga, que la miró con su cara extrañamente peluda:- En otra ocasión, reiría. Pero ya que pare ser una de aquellas que hay que ponerse serias, ¿Qué tal si me das tu mano y te llevo a San Mungo para que arreglen este pequeño percance?

— ¿Y dejar que me vean así? Yo también tengo mi orgullo, Parkison. –masculló Leah negando horrorizada. Su voz era rasposa y profundamente incomoda.

—Eso lo puedo arreglar, nadie se dará cuenta que estas medio lobo-medio humano.

—No quiero salir así, Parkinson, asúmelo.

—Bueno yo soy pésima en los hechizos por lo que no soy de ayuda, pero si quieres llamo a Blaise, o mucho mejor a Theodore.

— ¿Theodore?

—Sí, Nott era el mejor de la clase después de Granger. Es de confianza. ¿Lo llamo?

—No.

— ¿Qué tal a William?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Joder, Leah, no te podemos dejar mucho tiempo así, una vez leí que una persona se quedó así, ¿te imaginas continuar toda tu vida medio transformada?

—Gastaría mucho en depilarme. –dijo Leah tragando en seco.

—Ni que lo digas. –dijo Pansy tragándose una carajada e intentando ser tan seria como Leah:- ¿Y bien? ¿Weasley o Nott?

—Theodore.

—Creí que… Bien, olvídalo. –dijo Pansy preocupada:- Voy a la chimenea y vuelvo, ponte cómoda.

—Como si pudiera con este maldito trasero de lobo. –masculló Leah molesta.

Pansy ahora sí que no pudo evitarlo, echo su cabeza atrás y rió hasta llorar. Leah bufó, moviendo su cola y sollozando molesta por aquel gesto. Parkinson se inclinó por la chimenea y comenzó a hablar tan rápidamente que la metamorfoga no pudo entender, un minuto después ella retrocedió con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Ya está, Theo viene en camino, por mientras… –Pansy retrocedió de un saltó cuando las llamas en la chimenea formaron un rostro, el rostro de William Weasley:- ¡Santo infierno, si quieres hablar con Leah al menos avisa! Ella no está disponible en este momento, intenta más tarde.

Leah retrocedió para no ser vista, ella realmente no podía ver a William, no hasta poner sus sentimientos en donde deben estar, enterrados y en orden. El pelirrojo suspiró, viendo a Pansy con atención.

—Vale, dile que he hablado con Charlie y que quiere verla. Um… y que me perdone. ¿Sí? Yo no me arrepiento, pero… solo pido que no se enoje conmigo. Olvida que dije esto, Parkinson.

La conexión desapareció, llevándose las llamas con él, Pansy se giró con una ceja alzada y su boca se volvió una fina línea.

— ¿Él se disculpó por que se contactó con Charles? –preguntó Pansy de forma suspicaz, sabiendo que su amiga escondía algo.

—Eso creo –dijo Leah hundiéndose en la alfombra. El silencio, como nunca antes, se volvió asfixiante.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

—No tengo la más puta idea. –susurró Leah con tranquilidad, moviendo su cabeza un poco confusa:- No quiero verlo, pero a la vez muero por hacerlo. Y quiero explicaciones, pero él no me las dirá.

—Bien, entonces, las sacaremos por otro lado –anunció Pansy satisfecha:- Vamos hablar con la rubia gordinflona. Veamos si es útil.

Un nudo de culpa se formó en el estomago de Leah sabía que era incapaz de ver a Fleur.

¿_Pero que iba hacer? _

_¿Escapar por siempre?_

Ella… simplemente volvería a Forks. Si, okay era una decisión apresurada, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. ¡Tenía que salir de esta locura! Y cuanto antes, mejor.

—No llames a Fleur así –masculló la metamorfoga entre dientes, para después inhalar profundamente:- Ey, aquí viene tu amigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Huele como Luna. –respondió Leah de forma divertida, para después entornar sus ojos y mirar de forma sospechosa a su amiga:- ¿Por qué diablos huele como Luna?

Pansy soltó una risita divertida y abrió la puerta, tal como Leah dijo Theodore estaba llegando. Su cabello estaba más largo y al parecer más descuidado que antes, su ropa seguía siendo impecable y cara, y su cuerpo…. Bueno, Theodore era uno de aquellos chicos que uno se maravillaba al ver.

—Parkinson, ¿Qué es eso de emergencia tan urgente?

—Bueno, tengo a una metamorfoga a mitad convertir en mi salón. ¿Eso se considera una urgencia, no?

—Sí. Lo es. –dijo Theodore asintiendo ligeramente:- ¿Cuánto lleva así?

—Ey, sigo aquí. Y no lo hagan sonar como si fuera una mascota. –masculló Leah enojada. El chico sonrió dejando ver unos encantadores hoyuelos, y asintió a modo de saludo. Su cabello castaño estaba disparado en todas direcciones y parecía recién levantado. De inmediato le recordó a Luna.

—Eres Leah Clearwater. –aseguró él con voz tranquila.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Luna me ha hablado de ti. –se limitó a contestar Theodore antes de hacer varios giros con su varita, y después comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras en latín. Leah se sintió extraña, sintió que su lobo retrocedía, si cerraba sus ojos podía saber que sus extremidades se alargaban y que su cuerpo volvía a ser humano y no una mezcla rara como antes. Suspiró aliviada y el chico estiró su mano con tranquilidad para ayudarla a levantarse, se hubiese negado, pero estaba bastante débil:- Si pasas por un cuadro de estrés de nuevo, mejor que te conviertas de inmediato, no es sano que luches contra tu naturaleza.

Leah perpleja asintió y Theodore se giró hacia Pansy.

—Ya que estoy aquí, debería quedarme a cenar, ¿no?

—Vale, llamare para que traigan pizzas. Pero para la próxima, invitas tú.

— ¿Cómo está Blaise?

—Él sigue vivo. –dijo Pansy mientras marcaba el número con una sonrisa malvada:- ¿Vas a la boda, Nott?

—No me han invitado.

Aquello parecía una escena cotidiana, Leah sonrió y decidió quedarse un par de días más.

_Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con Pansy Parkinson._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**12-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Onceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Astoria mordisqueo su uña con preocupación y suspiró, moviendo las sillas de nuevo.

—Joder, no me gusta. –dijo para sí misma, mirando el salón con molestia.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Dios, Tiago, deja de aparecer así!

— ¿Qué haces? –volvió a preguntar él de forma despreocupada.

—Ordeno las cosas para la despedida de solteros. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a visitarte. –él se acercó unos pasos y arrugó su nariz, molesto:- Apestas a perro, Astoria. ¿Te sigues viendo con ese crio?

—Nos hemos visto un par de veces, si. –admitió ella con tranquilidad, restándole importancia al enojo que bullía del vampiro.

—Deja de jugar, Astoria.

— ¿Por qué? Él es lindo y… No esconde cosas. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad:- Me gusta.

—No tanto como yo.

Cierto, pero no tenia por que decirlo en voz alta, en cambio Tori ignoró el comentario y continuó su trabajo. Segundos después estaba aplastada con cuidado contra la pared, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y con Tiago pegado a su cuerpo.

—Te vi antes. –susurró él con su boca deslizándose suavemente por su cuello:- Y te conseguiré antes. Voy a follarte, Astoria, y luego voy a morder tu lindo cuello y voy a tenerte para la eternidad.

Astoria se sonrojó pero no de vergüenza si no de pura furia, soltó un gritó y se soltó a duras penas del agarre del vampiro.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a buscarme, Tiago! ¡Mi sangre estará protegida por un hechizo, y como me muerdas, te pudres en el infierno! ¡No te dejaré colocar una mano de nuevo sobre mí! ¡Ya estoy cansada de que todo el puto mundo intente utilizarme! –chilló antes de apuntarle con la varita.

—Yo no soy Malfoy, Astoria, no intento utilizarte. Pero si vuelves a compararme con él, definitivamente no volveré –anunció Tiago ceñudo antes de desaparecer. Astoria entornó sus ojos y dejó caer su varita, una vez más, había cagado todo.

Soltó un grito de molestia y continuó su trabajo, no era hora de desconcentrarse, después podría quejarse por ser tan estúpida.

[*]

Leah mordió con extrema fuerza su labio mientras les mostraba la foto, la reacción fue inmediata, Theodore y Pansy se giraron a ver a Blaise con las cejas alzadas, él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Por primera vez puedo decir que soy inocente.

—Sí, bueno, ¿están seguros…?

— ¡Pansy!

—Solo bromeaba, boba, tú no besarías a Blaise ni que te pagara.

—Bueno, dependiendo de la suma… -admitió Leah mirando de forma pensativa a Blaise quien le guiñó el ojo de forma descarada.

— ¡Leah!

—Solo bromeaba, boba. –imitó Leah haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Bueno, sabemos que no se han besado. Pero Weasley no lo sabe… -razonó Theodore completamente serio.

— ¡Qué bueno! Así el condenado se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido. –dijo Pansy entrecerrando sus ojos de forma pensativa:- Venga, Leah, será genial que vea esas fotos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Blaise haciendo que Pansy alzara una ceja, sorprendida, él se limitó a clavar los ojos en los de Leah:- ¿Vas a dejar que esa vieja se siga metiendo en tu vida o qué? Ella no tiene derecho a seguir molestándote. Si Weasley cree más en ella que en ti, es porque jamás te amó.

— ¡Ah, genial! Tienes tanto tacto a la hora de decir las cosas. ¿Qué no te das cuenta, pedazo de bruto, que acabas de hacerla sentir mal?

Leah reprimió una sonrisa divertida solo porque ambos la estaban mirando, Blaise y Pansy eran geniales juntos, pero claro, estaba Embry, después de aquel pensamiento suspiró y asintió.

—Blaise tiene razón, esa mujer no tiene porque meterse en esto. De todas formas, hablaré con Charlie…

— ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo?

—Si –dijo Leah con mayor seguridad de lo que sentía, Pansy sonrió medio satisfecha, medio fastidiada y ondeo su mano.

—Vale, vale. Si las cosas no salen bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, siempre puedo enviarte un _obliviate_ y borrar tu memoria.

—Buena idea.

—Es mía, obviamente es buena –dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo, Blaise colocó los ojos en blanco y Theodore sonrió.

—Le diré a Luna que están bien.

Leah frunció su ceño y abrió su boca para preguntar porque olía como Luna, pero Theodore Nott ya no estaba. Miró perpleja el lugar y supo que jamás se acostumbraría a la maravillosa magia.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**12-02-2012**

**Shel Cotagge**

**Onceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¿Bill?

— ¿Si, amor?

— ¿Me amas?

—Sí. Te amo. –dijo él con sinceridad, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de su esposa. Fleur sonrió y palmeó la pierna de su marido.

—Entonces, tráeme algo con mucho chocolate. _Y ve por Leah._

William inspiró profundamente y la miró con seriedad, Fleur sonrió tranquila y acarició el rostro de su esposo.

—No es buena idea, Fleur.

—Es una estupenda idea. Mientras tú vas por Leah yo preparó algo para que comamos y después convencemos a la pequeña loba de que tiene que ir con Charlie.

Bill suspiró, tensando ligeramente su espalda a modo de negación. Joder, él no quería a Charlie junto a Leah, después de todo el capullo de su hermano le había hecho demasiado daño a la morena. La chica no lo merecía_. Punto final._

Pero entonces, la parte más racional de su cerebro decidió hacerse cargo por fin de la situación: Él solo era el hermano del novio de Leah Clearwater, y había aprovechado su debilidad para besarla y así poder intentar siquiera entender las reacciones que ella causaba en su cuerpo y corazón. El problema es que William Weasley amaba a Fleur, su esposa. Y la había engañado. Y ahora se sentía como la escoria más grande del mundo.

El hecho de que Fleur lo haya aceptado con tanta tranquilidad terminó por empeorar su deprimido estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué tal si solo voy por chocolate?

—Oh, no. Vas por Leah. Y por chocolate. ¡Y pobre de ti que llegues sin uno, William Weasley!

Ya casi había olvidado el temperamento Veela de su esposa. Tragó en seco y asintió, dándole un cariñoso beso y acariciando su prominente barriga. Victorie crecía fuerte y a pasos alarmantes.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Bill, ahora, ve por Leah.

Él desapareció, confundido, _**¿si lo amaba tanto porque lo enviaba directo a los brazos de la tentación más grande en su vida?**_ Solo esperaba que Leah quisiera ir a ver a su esposa o sus dudas serian el menor problema en su vida.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

El despacho de los doctores Granger normalmente bullicioso estaba en completo silencio, de hecho no se escuchaba nada más que el lejano murmullo de los pacientes que lo más probable era que esperaran impacientes a los dentistas que estaban demorándose más de lo pronosticado.

Jane Granger alzó su mirada hacia su esposo y le brindó una sonrisa tan grande que temió que su mandíbula se desencajara. Movió satisfecha el parte de matrimonio de un lado a otro, frente a la molesta cara de su esposo.

—Te lo dije, se casaran. –dijo ella reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a saltar y chillar como una nena pequeña.

—Aun puedo convencerla de que se escape.

—Asúmelo, amor, ella no va a cambiar de opinión. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros:- Se casara con Paul y vivirán en Forks y nos darán un pequeño nietecito.

—Puaj.

—Señor Granger, cambie esa cara de inmediato o lo hago irse a quiebra y darme por fin el divorcio.-masculló Jane moviendo su dedo índice por la nariz de su esposo. Él rió y abrazó a su mujer mirando el parte de matrimonio como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

Simplemente no podía admitir que su hija iba a casarse. Su pequeña niña. Su única hija.

¡Encima, el desgraciado la había embarazado! Bufó enojado pero al ver a su mujer tan feliz no pudo más que sonreír.

_Y esperar que el cabrón de Paul nunca le hiciera daño a su Hermione._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Apartamento de Pansy.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Pansy se desenredó y suspiró odiando el constante picoteo en su ventana. Blaise se quejó y la buscó, pero ella ya se había levantado.

— ¿Qué coño, Parkinson? Vuelve a la cama. –masculló Blaise palmeando la cama.

—U-uh, espera. Tengo una carta. Joder, que linda. –masculló Pansy con la mirada fija en la carta. En donde Paul y Hermione bailaban vals, sonriéndose mutuamente demostrando en una mirada compartida el amor que se tenían. Las manos de la morena temblaron y cerró sus ojos para evitar que Blaise notara sus lágrimas:- Seguro que me llegará la regla. Ando de lo más llorona.

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó él ignorando el último comentario, sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor.

—Ah. El parte de matrimonio de Granger. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba su cabello en una firme cola de caballo:- ¿Y Leah?

—Se fue a su habitación –contestó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros y evitando decir que la morena explicó que estorbaba:- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A hacer ejercicio, estoy como vaca.

— ¡Espera, Parkinson! Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de bajar de peso…

—No vayas por ahí, Zabini, no tengo ganas de follar. –susurró ella divertida. Blaise puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Podría, ya sabes, abrazarte.

—Claro. ¿Recuerda la última vez que nos abrazamos? –preguntó Pansy perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Estábamos borrachos, Pansy.

—Vale. ¿Alguna vez nos hemos abrazado no estando ebrios?

—Buen punto. –él recordaría si alguna vez la hubiese abrazado sin estar ebrios:- La diferencia es que ahora lo necesi…

Ella lo calló con una mirada furiosa, sin embargo asintió, tensa y se acostó a su lado. Sin decir otra cosa, se abrazaron y pasados tan solo unos segundos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Poco después Leah les miró desde el umbral de la puerta sonriendo, se preparó un sándwich y acomodó su ropa deportiva. Abrió la puerta en el mismo instante que William iba a tocar. Se miraron fijamente, silenciosamente, y ella cerró con cuidado mirando lo guapo que se veía tan nervioso. Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, se sintió profundamente culpable.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Leah molesta.

—Fleur quiere verte. –dijo Bill con la espalda tensa, sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos:- Siento haberte besado.

Tras un tenso y largo silencio, él alzó la mirada y ambos quedaron sin respiración, las mejillas de Leah quemaron, su cuerpo tembló… La lujuria quemó en sus almas sin contemplaciones, y ambos lo sabían, era demasiado fuerte para siquiera intentar luchar contra ello.

Entonces, por segunda vez, William Weasley sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, al principio un simple roce de labios, algo que hizo que las mariposas en el estomago de Leah se volvieran fuegos artificiales, y luego, luego fue él hundió su lengua en la boca de la chica.

—Está mal –susurró Leah alejándose de Bill cerrando sus ojos con placer y confusión, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Él se quejó antes de abalanzarse contra ella y alzarla entre sus brazos, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos. Sus colmillos estaban aun más grandes y su cuerpo parecía más tensó.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Amo a Fleur, Leah, la amo con todo mi corazón. Pero no soy capaz de detener esto. No soy capaz de luchar. No quiero… No quiero…

Y entonces, él volvió a besarla, de forma ansiosa, esperando borrar la culpabilidad y el dolor en los ojos de la morena. Empujándola contra la puerta y tocando su cuerpo de forma desesperada.

Sin saber que estaban siendo vistos de cerca.

_Y que les fotografiaban._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**La madriguera.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

La carta llegó puntual, en medio de una tormenta que azotaba el lugar con fuerza. El búho picoteo la ventana con agresividad, apresurando a la persona que debía recibir la encomienda, Harry Potter perezosamente se levantó y gracias a su demora recibió un fuerte picotazo. Leyó el emisor y sonrió feliz por recibir noticias de su mejor amiga, abrió con rapidez y su espalda se tensó.

_**Increíble.**_

_**Era un parte de matrimonio. **_

Harry miró perplejo la carta entre sus manos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos leían. Es que era simplemente imposible.

Aquello era una pesadilla.

_¡Debía ser falso! ¡Una mala broma! ¡Un estúpido complot en su contra!_

Primero, sus amigas se iban con Slytherin's, incluida claro su hasta entonces novia.

Segundo, Ginny rompía con él por medio de una maldita carta en la que ni siquiera le explicaba bien qué coño sucedía. **NI. UNA. MALDITA. RAZÓN.**

Tercero, Hermione estaba comprometida.

¡Su mejor amiga se iba a casar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea con quien…! Bueno, sabía su nombre, _**¡Pero no lo conocía!**_

Soltó un grito de furia, salido de lo más profundo de su ser y le dio un puñetazo a la pared, que crujió de forma peligrosa. Alarmado por el ruido, Ronald se asomó y su cara se tensó con verdadera preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

—Hermione se casará.

El pelirrojo parpadeo lentamente y negó, soltando una risita divertida, diciendo entre dientes que era una buena broma, Harry lo miró fijamente hasta que Ronald se colocó rojo de furia.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¿Hermione Granger? _¡¿Mi Hermione se casará?_

—Nuestra amiga Hermione, si. –corrigió Harry de forma cansina. Ron pasó una mano por su cabello, varias veces, y después tembló.

— ¡No se casara! ¡Ella no se casara! ¡No lo hará!

—Nos envió un parte de matrimonio, Ronald, se casará con un tipo llamado Paul, de Forks.

— ¡Solo lo conoce hace días! ¡No se puede casar con un imbécil que conoce tan poco tiempo! ¡Puede ser un psicópata! ¡La puede golpear!

Harry apretó sus labios, estaba de acuerdo con Ronald, aquel chico podía hacerle daño a su amiga. Era hora de que hicieran algo al respecto.

—_Toma tus cosas, Ronald, es hora de que vayamos a visitar a Hermione._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**12-02-2012**

**Shel Cotagge**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Por fin llegas, Charles. Agradece que Bill y Leah debían pasar por chocolate o habría pateado tu culo –dijo Fleur mientras miraba ceñuda al pelirrojo que suspiró y asintió.

— ¿Crees que está bien? Es decir… Tal vez Leah ya no quiera hablar conmigo.

—Debería. ¡Ojala te diera un puñetazo! Pero, no, ella te perdonara. Lo sé.

—Uhm, claro –dijo él dudoso, su mirada se posó en su barriga y le dio una sonrisa enorme:- ¿Cómo está Victorie?

—Fuerte y sana. –respondió Fleur con voz soñadora, tocando su pancita con suavidad:- Será una niña hermosa.

—Sí que lo será. Leah y yo jamás hablamos del tema…

—_**Oui,**_ es porque ella no puede tener hijos. –masculló Fleur alzando su mentón y dándole una sucia mirada a Charles:- Pero claro, tú estabas muy ocupado con tus propias inseguridades. Deberías comenzar por decirle la verdad a Leah.

— ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó él con voz tensa:- ¿todo?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Por quién me tomas? Y apuesto que en este mismo instante Bill está con ella. –dijo Fleur caminando a la cocina y preparándose una infusión con las manos temblorosas:- Quita esa mirada de satisfacción Charlie, Leah y William no se acostarán mientras esté viva.

— ¿Realmente no te molesta que tu esposo se bese con una desconocida?

— ¡Por supuesto que me molesta! –masculló Fleur bebiendo un sorbo y cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizarse:- El punto es que Leah no es una desconocida, y la pasión que fluye entre ellos no es algo con lo que pueda luchar, es animal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ah "qué"? ¿Creíste que por el simple hecho de que sea tu novia iba a caer en los brazos de Bill? Pues no, Charlie, lo que pasa entre ellos es más profundo que lo que hacían tu y mi esposo cuando eran jóvenes. –ella se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a su encantadora forma de ser, ignorando que hace unos instantes su cabello estaba disparado en todas direcciones y que el chillido que soltó había daño los oídos de su cuñado:- Es algo mágico y es mejor no detenerlo. Además, si continua creciendo será mucho más fuerte que la imprimación y te olvidará, entonces, Leah, William y yo seremos una familia.

Charlie entornó sus ojos y miró a Fleur con asombro, ¿ella bromeaba, verdad? Porque no quería compartir a Leah con…

—Sí, con nadie que no sea Bill, ¿tu Bill, eh? –dijo la mujer alzando sus cejas, con sus azules ojos oscurecidos:- Deberías comenzar a aceptar tus sentimientos, Charlie, por más retorcidos que creas que sean. Dile a Leah que amas a William. Dile que no puedes tener una maldita relación porque…

— ¡Cállate!

La puerta se abrió y Leah entró corriendo empapada, moviendo un papel de un lado a otro y soltando gritos, pareciendo una adolescente. Entonces, paró en seco. Y sus ojos se clavaron en la cocina. El aroma de su imprimación llenaba el lugar. Su corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Charlie? –ella se giró con pánico solo para chocar con Bill:- no me dijiste que estaba aquí.

—No lo sabía. –susurró él con voz tensa. Su rostro se arrugó y entonces, colocó a Leah tras él:- ¿Fleur qué demonios sucede aquí?

—Amor, ¿trajiste chocolate? –preguntó Fleur saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa tranquila, al ver el pedido en la mano de su esposo asintió, conforme:- Bien, Leah, vamos a la cocina. Es hora de que Charlie deje de escapar de sus fantasmas. ¿Qué es eso?

—E-El p-parte d-de c-casamiento d-de H-Hermione.

Leah se sintió patética al tartamudear, y tal como lo esperó no fue capaz de mirar a Fleur a los ojos, escuchó como la rubia suspiraba.

—Oh, que lastima, no podré ir. –susurró Fleur bajando sus hombros con sincera molestia, caminó hacia su esposo y tomó su mano dándole a Leah una enorme sonrisa:- Bill, amor, dejemos a Leah y Charlie solos. Llévame a casa de Gabrielle.

William miró a Leah que posaba su mirada en cualquier dirección menos en él y su esposa. ¡Maldición! Las había cagado de nuevo. Inspiró profundamente y miró al umbral de la cocina en donde estaba apoyado Charlie con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Fleur le dio un fuerte tirón a su camisa y modulo un simple "Ahora" El problema es que parecía pegado al suelo. Quería aullar. Enseñar sus colmillos. Marcar a Leah…

— ¿estarás bien? –preguntó con voz repentinamente enronquecida. Ella asintió, entonces, sin mirar atrás William Weasley tomó la mano de su esposa y desapareció para dejar hablar a Charlie y Leah.

Era su decisión después de todo.

* * *

><p>Hablando de decisiones, creo que todos sabrán que esto es una saga y quedan solo un par de capítulos -creo que cuatro-, así que… ¡Es hora de elegir la siguiente pareja!<p>

¿Cuáles son las opciones?

_**Luna/Sam**_

_**Pansy/Embry**_

_**Astoria/Tiago**_

_**Ginny/Jacob**_

_**Lavander/Mike**_

Ya saben ustedes eligen C:

**A/n: Sinceramente, nunca he escrito nada siquiera que tenga que ver con incesto, pero me pareció interesante ahondar en ese material.**

Espero review, amenazas, opiniones _(ya sean buenas o malas)_, números de teléfonos de tíos buenos…_ err, olviden eso… xD_

Besos,

Val.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas (Luna Lovegood, HermioneGranger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: _anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's._

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial a:**

**kami-sonamy**_: William fue mordido por Greyback, así que tiene un poco de sangre licantropa corriendo por sus venas (:_

**Cullen-21-gladys**_: Gracias, tu voto fue contado (:__  
><em>

**Ariz Black Lestrange**:_ linda, gracias, tu voto ha sido contado (: Claro que puedes ser mi amiga xDD __  
><em>

También, está dedicado a todos que leen de forma anónima _–y si alguien lo hace, me encantaría leer su opinión, para eso tengo abierto los comentarios para los anónimos- _Seria lindo que dejasen una pequeña huellita C:

**Alertas:** La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. _Muerte de un personaje._ Algo de **Ooc** e **incesto**. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

_Capitulo largo para pagar por mi pecado principal...** ¡Tardar con las actualizaciones! xDD**_

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**13-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione bebió algo de café y suspiró, amaba el olor y sabor de aquel elixir, en especial por las mañanas, la puerta fue tocada con fuerza y ceñuda se dirigió a abrir.

— ¡¿Quién demo-? –la pregunta de la castaña fue ahogándose, entornó sus ojos al ver quien era:- _¿Harry?_

— ¿Cuándo pretendías decirnos que te casabas?

—Yo… _No lo entienden,_ yo no les quería decir por qué sabía que precisamente _**esta**_ iba a ser su reacción. –dijo Hermione con suavidad, abrió más la puerta y sonrió:- Adelante, chicos, pasen a mi casa.

— ¿Quién es, Hermione? –preguntó Paul bajando las escaleras con rapidez, como siempre solo llevaba su short y su torso desnudo:- Ey, ¿todo bien?

—Sí. Chicos, les presento a Paul –murmuró Hermione con lentitud, luego hizo una pausa y miró a Paul que contemplaba ceñudo a sus amigos:- Paul, ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

—Ya veo. –dijo Paul asintiendo:- Mucho gusto, soy Paul…

—Así que eres tú el que nos robó a nuestra amiga –masculló Harry mientras miraba de forma despectiva a Paul quien se giró a ver a Hermione.

—Oh, sí Mione, ellos son tan agradable como los describiste.

—No te cases, Hermione. –suplicó Ron desesperado.

—Ahora, se están sobrepasando, amor. –masculló Paul por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo, Hermione inspiró profundamente, de acuerdo, ella debía manejar la situación.

—Voy por café –ella de forma inconsciente paso su mano por su polera y la mirada de Harry se posó en su estomago. El pánico se formó justo antes de que él dejara caer la bomba.

—No tienes que casarte porque estés embarazada, Mione, sabes que yo puedo ayudarte económica y sicológicamente.

Paul tensó su espalda y ella le devolvió la mirada perpleja. Dios, era mejor que Harry no siguiese por ese camino o iba a encontrarse con algo desagradable.

—Y yo puedo ser el padre, _ya sabes lo que siento por ti_ –ofreció Ronald de forma descuidada, viendo su barriga con claro asombro.

Hermione agarró la cara de Paul con fuerza, obligándole a verla a los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente pero no tenía miedo, no con él, porque jamás le haría daño. Su pulgar rozó suavemente el pómulo del chico, tras repetir la acción un par de veces logró tranquilizarlo, _un poco,_ porque las miradas asesinas a sus amigos continuaban.

— ¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire? –preguntó Hermione con dulzura para después apretar sus labios en una firme línea y mirar con molestia a sus amigos:- Los chicos y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

[*]

Astoria tragó en seco, sus manos temblorosas casi derramaron el café que se había servido para relajarse y que claro no sirvió de nada. Sus ojos vagaron pensativamente a la carta sobre la mesa y el control se esfumó.

La tasa cayó al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso a la vez que la puerta se abría, la sonrisa amistosa de Seth se volvió preocupada y tras él, Brady alzó su ceja, perplejo. Bueno, aquella era una reacción esperable teniendo en cuenta que ella jamás perdía el control. Al menos, no frente a las demás personas.

Su cara, siempre una máscara de fría tranquilidad estaba marcada por las lágrimas de impotencia que rodaban con libertad. _Se debía ver patética._ Arrugó su nariz y con falsa tranquilidad sacó su varita y recogió el caos que había ocasionado.

— ¿Quieres que llame a las chicas?

—No. –respondió Tori de forma rotunda, Seth asintió y se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

—Y-yo… voy a ver a Jake, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo…

—Si, te aviso –dijo ella asintiendo lentamente. Seth le dio una cabezada, satisfecho, y se marchó silenciosamente. Brady apoyó su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta y la observó con tranquilidad.

—Ayer sentimos la presencia de un vampiro cerca de tu casa, Tori.

—Yo no tengo casa. –señaló ella pasando una mano por su cabello, intentando arreglar un poco su imagen.

—Bueno, entonces, de la casa de Leah. ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Me estás preguntando si se quien era? Si. ¿Te lo diré? No.

—Puedes estar en peligro…

—Soy una bruja, Brady, no me subestimes. –masculló ella furiosa, suspirando, pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y enfrió sus facciones, poniendo la máscara que había pulido por años.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa, Astoria, o no lo preguntaría.

— ¿Irás conmigo a la boda de Granger?

—Vale. –contestó él sin siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos brillaron con algo que Astoria clasificó como euforia y luego señaló la ventana:- Hay un búho con una carta en su pico. O tienes correspondencia, o esto es un sueño.

Sin omitir comentarios, Astoria caminó con largas zancadas a la ventana, la abrió con brusquedad y le quitó la carta al animal que movió sus alas en señal de protesta antes de salir volando. Miró el remitente y sus manos temblaron. ¡No, no! Tragó en seco y cerró sus ojos, intentando no perder el control de nuevo, se arrastró a la silla más cercana y se desplomó en ella.

Dos cartas en un día. _Eso era más de lo que podía soportar._

No quería leer, porque las palabras de la carta aun estaban quemando en su cabeza, así que se limitó a mirarla con impotencia.

Astoria se sentía mucho, mucho, más parecida a su padre: un hombre de buenos sentimientos, cariñoso y amable. Pero mientras crecía junto a la tóxica presencia de su madre, se dio cuenta que tenía que ser como ella para que no sucediera lo que pasó con su papá, terminar muerta por una injusticia, desde entonces la fe dejó de existir y vivir el día a día se convirtió en algo monótono y fingido.

Y sin quererlo, volvió a repetir los errores de su padre: se enamoró y terminó con el corazón roto.

_**Malditas ironías de la vida. **_

—Deja de mirarme y llévame a la casa de Jacob, tengo que avisarle a Weasley que tiene que terminar de alistar los preparativos para el casamiento de Granger, regreso a Londres.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y ondeando su mano con despreocupación:- Voy a usar un vestido verde, Brady, así que asegúrate que tu corbata también lo sea.

—Vale…

Ella suspiró y se giró, chocando con su pecho, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y entonces, lo besó, él la sostuvo cerca.

—_Necesito olvidar, Brady, hazme olvidar… _

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Haber, déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Malfoy dio una entrevista en El Profeta?

—Si –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un mordisco pensativo a su pizza:- Y por lo que me han dicho, él anunció que con Astoria están arreglando las cosas…

— ¡¿Qué? Ese bastardo…

—Pansy, escúchame, él tiene algo bajo la manga lo conozco mejor que nadie.

— ¿Algo bajo la manga? ¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como arrastrarla a la cama y hacerla recordar porque estaba tan loca por él.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco y arrugó su ceño, para después suspirar de acuerdo, Blaise la miró profundamente y suspiró.

—Mira, sé que probablemente no me querrás responder, pero de verdad necesito saberlo… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías estar en el lugar indicado.

— ¿Indicado? ¿De qué coño hablas, Zabini?

—Forks, Pansy, de eso hablo. No sé qué sucedió ahí, pero cambió la parte que siempre reprimes, la que nos enseñaron a esconder y olvidar…

—No es cierto. –interrumpió ella intentando detener el temblor de sus manos.

—Oh, sí que lo es. Y a pesar de que pienses que está mal, yo creo lo contrario. Estás mucho más libre. –susurró Blaise deslizando su dedo índice por el hombro de Pansy, con inusual suavidad.

—Si intentas impresionarme, sigue por ese camino. –dijo ella ladeando su cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo por ese motivo… -él se detuvo y la miró fijamente, mojando sus labios:- ¿Funciona?

—Lo hace –dijo ella con una media sonrisa divertida.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Nada entre ellos era tierno, porque ambos sabían que no se trataba de eso, era pasión lo que les unía… Lo que les hacía olvidar. Pansy retrocedió, respirando entrecortadamente y negó, como si quisiera poner su cabeza en orden.

— ¿No se supone que iríamos a arreglar nuestro atuendo para la boda?

—Sí, pero esto es más interesante.

—_Oh, vamos, Embry…_

Ella entornó sus ojos al darse cuenta de su error y miró horrorizada a Blaise que había vuelto a su posición anterior comiendo su pizza, sin dejarle ver su rostro. Pero algo le dijo que estaba mal, oh, muy mal. Estiró su mano hasta dejarla sobre la de él, y cuando la apartó con brusquedad sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Blaise… y-yo…

—Mi sembra di capire, okay?, solo vorrei supporre che voi chiamate me come il._**[Lo entiendo, ¿vale?, solo déjame asumir que acabas de llamarme como él.]**_

—No entiendo… yo… no sé por qué lo dije.

Ah, pero él si lo sabía, apretó su mandíbula y suspiró molesto. Era porque amaba a ese tipo y como siempre, Blaise Zabini era su segunda opción.

— ¿Blaise? ¿Si me perdonaras, cierto?

—Claro, Pansy, eres mi amiga.

Y eso era lo que dolía como el infierno. Apretó su mandíbula y palmeó la mano de la chica.

— ¡Bien! ¿Ahora, vamos a comprar tu traje? También tenemos que pasar por el contrato para el negocio… y ¡Oh! Hay que llamar a Tori.

Blaise sonrió tensamente mientras la escuchaba parlotear sin sentido, sabiendo a la perfección que ella se sentía tan mal como él. _Bien, te lo mereces, Pansy._ Entonces se relajó y por fin terminó su pizza con un plan formándose en su mente.

_**Ah, como iban a cambiar las cosas a su favor.**_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Shel Cottage.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah cambió de peso de un pie a otro y estrujó su cabello con fuerza. Podía sentir el constante latido de su corazón tan fuerte que se estaba mareándose, por esa misma razón no quería alzar su mirada y encontrar la de Charlie, o iba a terminar desmayándose. Él carraspeó, incomodo y después pasó sus manos por sus jeans.

— ¿Leah?

— ¿Qué? –masculló ella apretando sus puños, luchando contra la necesidad de colocarse a llorar y chillar como una niña que se había perdido de sus padres. _Lanzarse contra él y besarlo está mal, _se repitió nerviosa.

—Sé que no bastará con pedir perdón… -él se detuvo e inspiró profundamente:- Joder, Leah, no sé cómo explicarlo… Yo solo….

—Me dejaste. Tú solo me dejaste. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor, Charlie? Que aunque me has roto el corazón estoy dispuesta a continuar a tu lado, pero para eso, necesito saber que quieres que seamos.

Charlie acortó la distancia hasta llegar a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos la miró fijamente, hubo un silencio tenso.

—Escucha, Leah, te amo. Te amo. Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—También amo a otra persona.

Leah parpadeó lentamente y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su cuerpo tembló, lejanamente recordó que Theodore le dijo que no luchara contra su naturaleza, así que siguiendo el consejo del chico dio paso a la transformación.

—Por favor, Leah, déjame terminar. –suplicó Charlie desesperado. Leah gruñó, retrocediendo asustada, y chocó contra la puerta. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron del chico.

_**No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. **_Aulló, arañando la puerta para salir del lugar, Charlie suspiró, tomando la perilla.

—Escucha, Leah, te dejaré salir, pero por favor… regresa y déjame terminar.

_**No puedo. Si lo escucho terminaré con el corazón aun más roto. **_

La puerta se abrió y Leah salió disparada a la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la casa de Fleur y William. Un nudo se formó en su estomago, alzó su cabeza y aulló con desesperación, estorbaba. _Estorbaba en todos lados._

_**Ya estaba decidido, volvería a casa. **_

_**Su manada la esperaba. **_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Doceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Astoria se removió entre las sabanas y miró el cuerpo de al lado suyo, Brady sonreía suavemente, pasivamente. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de entre sus labios, ¿Qué coño había hecho? ¡Santo infierno! _Se acostó con Brady._

Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y se levantó de un salto, colocándose el vestido se apresuró a escribir una nota para cuando él se levantara.

_Bien, hora de regresar a Londres. _

Chasqueó su lengua y despareció a casa de Jake, miró a ambos lados de la carretera y cuando iba a cruzar un leve chasquido tras ella le llamó la atención. Lentamente se giró a ver y jadeó cuando fue empujada hacia adelante.

_Rojo contra azul. _

— ¿T-Tiago?

—Te acostaste con él. –masculló furioso. Astoria tembló levemente, asombrada por la furia que emanaba el vampiro.

—Yo…

—Te acostaste con él –repitió furioso, para después retroceder y mirarla fríamente:- No volveré.

_No volveré._ ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber que él no regresaría? Astoria apartó su cabello con suavidad y suspiró, era su culpa de alguna estúpida forma sabía que ocurriría esto. Asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo creo que tampoco volveré. –dijo ella más para sí misma que para él:- Fue lindo conocerte, Tiago.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Necesitaba… -ella se detuvo y apretó sus labios, molesta:- ¿Qué te importa? No tengo por qué contarte estas cosas, no somos ni amigos ni nada.

Él inspiró profundamente y acarició su brazo, sus ojos regresaron a chocar con los de ella. Astoria suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—No haberte puesto como primera opción –dijo ella guiñándole un ojo para después retroceder y señalar la casa:- Van a sentir tu aroma y tendremos problemas. Es mejor que ya me marche.

—Nos veremos de nuevo.

— _¿Lo haremos?_

—Te lo dije una vez, Astoria, y te lo repito: No te escaparas de mí tan fácilmente. –Él deslizó una mano por su cabello y luego con brusquedad la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos:- Te quiero para mí, y nadie se meterá en mi camino.

—Creí que estabas enojado.

—Oh, y lo estoy. Mucho. Por eso es mejor mantenerme temporalmente lejos de ti, pero cuando regrese… voy hacerte mía, Astoria, y nadie, ni siquiera tú vas a negar mis deseos.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Ese no es un problema, Tori, porque quieres. –susurró él bajando su cabeza hacia sus labios, para después detenerse y sonreír:- Uh-uh, ahí viene tu lobo.

—Vete. –suplicó ella desesperada, con su estomago anudado, el mal presentimiento golpeándola con brusquedad. Tiago alzó su hombro y puso los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse y mordisquear su labio inferior, sin dañarla. Sus colmillos rasparon…:- Vete, Tiago.

—Volveré –dijo él antes de desaparecer con un sonoro estallido. Ni dos segundos después, Brady corría hacia ella, con cara de profundo miedo y desesperación.

— _¿Qué coño tienes con ese vampiro?_

Astoria suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, viendo a Brady con impotencia. Incapaz de contestar. ¿Qué le iba a responder? "_Eh, no sé, como que me atrae algo de él, pero es un cabrón y temo que termine bebiendo mi sangre hasta dejarme seca_" Si, era algo que ella podría haber escupido en Hogwarts, ahora, veía esa parte de su personalidad demasiado hundida para usarla. Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando el chico la tomó entre sus brazos con suavidad y le suplicó que no volviera a ponerse en peligro.

_Brady después de todo era demasiado bueno para ella…_

[*]

Hermione miró a Harry con los labios apretados, intentando empujar la furia lejos del borde que le hacía perder el control y luego se sentó.

—Realmente, estoy enamorada de Paul. Y quiero este bebé.

—No puede ser de él. –razonó Ronald desesperado:- Apenas llevas aquí ¿Qué? ¿Un mes?

—S-si… bueno…

—Es un metamorfogo –aclaró Harry hacia Ron, para luego clavar sus acusadores ojos verdes en su amiga:- ¿Cuándo vas a tener al bebé?

—No estoy muy segura… creemos que en cuatro semanas vamos a poder saber cuando nace –respondió Hermione tocando su barriga con cariño, una sonrisa soñadora bailó en sus labios para después tensar sus hombros:- Chicos, sé que no les agrada la idea… _Pero los amo._ Paul y el bebé son mi familia.

— ¡Nosotros también somos parte de tu vida! –espetó Ronald cruzándose de brazos con frustración.

—Lo sé. Quería hablarlo en persona con ustedes, pero se pasó el tiempo y he tenido tanto que hacer… -se detuvo, tomó aire y los miró fijamente:- Lo siento, chicos, no pretendía dejarlos fuera ni nada, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado.

—Ah, claro, ¿y eso sería en tres malditos meses, verdad? Después de que te casaras, que tuvieses tu hijo…

— ¡¿Qué? Dios, Harry, no. Yo iba a ir a entregar los partes personalmente con Paul, pero Tori…

— ¿Astoria? ¿La perra que te hizo llorar varias veces en Hogwarts?

—Ella cambió. –argumentó Hermione a la defensiva, sin poder ver los acusadores ojos de Harry.

—Ella sigue siendo la misma, la que cambió eres tú y no estoy seguro si me agrada eso.

— _¿Si te agrada? _–repitió Hermione colérica:- ¿Y qué tiene que no te agrade? Eres mi amigo, Harry, pero si no te gusta mi maldito cambio te puedes ir largando…

— ¡Y eso hago, Hermione! ¡Me largo! –espetó Harry furioso, sus ojos llenos de fría decisión. Hermione asintió antes de darle un empujón con sus propios ojos llorosos.

— ¡Bien, fuera! –chilló ella, lanzando su tasa directo a la cabeza del pelinegro que la esquivo de manera ágil:- ¡Vete y olvida que soy tu amiga, Harry Potter! ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto como yo lo hice en tus malditas estúpidas decisiones!

Él se tensó por un momento y luego empujó la puerta, Ronald inquieto salió corriendo, sin siquiera dar su opinión. _**Nada nuevo,**_ se dijo Hermione a punto de estallar. Harry la miró a los ojos y apretó sus labios.

—Hago esto por tu bien, Hermione, es para que después no sufras. Ven conmigo y Ron… Volveremos a ser solo los tres.

—Nunca volveremos a ser solo los tres –dijo Hermione con su mano sobre su estomago, apuñalando con la mirada a Harry:- Nunca más. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Harry? No soportas saber que por primera vez no tuve que pensar en uno de ustedes dos para decidir mi futuro. _**"Hago esto por tu bien, Hermione"**_ ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú qué debo hacer yo para estar bien? Por Merlín, Harry, estaba bien hasta que hicieron este estúpido e infantil escándalo. ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡FUERA!

Y él se marcho sin mirar atrás.

_**Nada nuevo.**_

Hermione sollozó, y gracias al cielo, Paul fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla entre sus brazos antes de caer al suelo. Dolía como el infierno, pero por nada del mundo cambiaria su decisión, Paul, ella y el bebé eran una familia y si a sus amigos no les gustaba, que se jodieran.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle.**

**Treceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah guardó su ropa de forma apresurada, colocándose un ligero vestido de su amiga para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, el desgarrador dolor subía por su columna y se estrellaba en su corazón pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. _No podía detenerse a pensar en el dolor._

Blaise la miraba en silencio, mientras Pansy le ayudaba a ordenar las cosas, respetando la decisión sin chistar.

— ¿Quieres hablar…? –preguntó él.

—No. –respondió Leah de forma tajante, para después suspirar y sentarse sobre la cama, con sus hombros hundidos:- ¿Puedo estar un momento a solas?

—Por supuesto –dijo Pansy, dándole una fugaz mirada a Blaise quien se apoyó en el umbral y le hizo una seña para que se adelantara.

— ¿Leah?

—Él ama a otra persona. –respondió ella con la voz rota. Blaise asintió y suspiró.

—Y escapaste.

— ¡No quiero seguir sufriendo!

—Duele más cuando no lo enfrentas –dijo él cerrando sus ojos por un instante y luego abriéndolos con resignación:- ¿Segura que quieres irte?

—Debo hacerlo.

—No, tú quieres hacerlo, no debes. –él caminó con exceso de seguridad hasta quedar cerca de Leah y luego la obligó a alzar su mirada:- Solo quedan un par de días para el casamiento de Granger, sé que puedes aguantar un poco más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Leah tembló, Blaise miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió, para después volver su atención a la morena.

—Espero que me perdones y que Pansy no me mate por esto. –dijo él para después retroceder y dejar que Charlie tomara su lugar:- Me debes una, Weasley, y la cobraré. Voy a mantener ocupada a Pans por un rato.

Charlie asintió de forma agradecida y cuando se cerró, él alzó su varita y susurró "mufliatto" y luego, se arrodillo frente a Leah.

—Te amo, Leah, lo hago como a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida. Pero necesito que entiendas que también lo amo a él.

_A él. _

_A él…_

Leah cerró sus ojos y sollozó de forma explosiva, comprendiendo por fin las reacciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de William Weasley. No era más que un reflejo de la imprimación. Él era al hombre que amaba Charlie.

Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios para evitar ser oída, Charlie la miraba fijamente, desesperado.

—Yo… no sé como ocurrió. Pero lo amo. Sé que está mal…

—No lo está. –dijo ella con la voz rota, negando y riendo de forma oxidada:- Ni un maldito tipo de amor está mal, por muy prohibido que sea.

—Déjame explicarte.

—No es necesario –dijo Leah deslizando su mano por el rostro de Charlie con suavidad, él suspiró entrecortadamente y la miró desesperado:- Lo entiendo.

—Pero necesito explicarte… Cuando te conocí, pensé… Creí que podría de alguna forma borrarlo, p-pero…

— ¿Me usaste? –dijo Leah tensando su mano, olvidando la ternura que acababa de sentir. Charlie abrió su boca, luego la cerró.

—S-solo fue al principio… Después me enamoré de ti, Leah.

—Es mejor que te marches.

— ¿Qué?

—El dinero que me diste para pagar el hotel lo tendrá Ginny, y por favor Charles, no vuelvas a buscarme.

— ¿Qué? –repitió él aterrado:- ¡Por favor, Leah…!

—Te amo, Charlie, y Blaise tiene razón es mejor enfrentarlo: Tú y yo _jamás_ vamos a poder estar juntos. No cuando desde el principio me engañaste…

—Por favor, Leah… Perdóname. Por favor. Por favor, perdóname.

Ella lo miró con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios, y entonces, las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerzas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Charlie. Ahora, por favor, márchate, no quiero tener problemas con Pansy…

Como si fuera una alarma, Pansy abrió la puerta, con el cabello revuelto mirando por encima de su hombro con furia, con su varita tensa apuntando a Charlie, con su codo cerca de las costillas de Blaise que respiraba agitadamente.

— ¡FUERA DE MI MALDITA CASA!

—Por favor, Leah… no hagas esto. Sé que las cague…

—Vete, Charlie, no empeores la situación. –susurró ella secando sus lágrimas:- Vete.

Charlie la miró desorientado, y luego sollozó y hundió su rostro en su regazo. Leah se tensó un instante y luego volvió a llorar.

—_**Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.**_

Era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya no tenían el efecto que Leah necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Y cuando él alzó su cabeza y la besó, sus labios no se resistieron.

Por que la cosa acababa aquí.

_Era su último beso._

Y fue el más sincero que tuvieron.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**14-02-2012**

**Francia.**

**Catorceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Bill, amor, ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Yo puedo quedarme aquí, con Gabrielle. Tienes que ir al casamiento, acompañar a Leah.

El pelirrojo se tensó, y miró a su esposa con contradicción.

— ¿De verdad quieres que la acompañe?

—Oui, ¿a poco quieres que Leah vaya sola?

—Ella probablemente irá con Charlie.

—Y eso no quita el hecho de que también pueda ir contigo.

Bill se estremeció, el deseo punzó por su cuerpo con brutalidad, pero lo mantuvo lejos del borde_. No podía._ No podía estar cerca de Leah y Charlie. No cuando su hermano le había dicho tantas cosas y propuesto compartirla. No cuando él había jurado ser fiel a su mujer hasta la muerte, y una parte de él todavía le reprochaba constantemente que había besado a otra aunque a la rubia no pareciera haberle molestado. Girándose tomó con suavidad el rostro de Fleur quien se relajó visiblemente.

—No te entiendo, Fleur. No puedo comprender por qué haces todo esto.

Ella suspiró y lo besó con inocencia, para luego dar un paso atrás y tocar su panza.

—Lo entenderás. En el momento indicado, lo harás. –Fleur se detuvo, inspiró profundamente y tocó su mano:- Ve con Leah, William, de seguro necesita apoyo.

— ¿Fleur? –preguntó Bill dudoso, tocando la barriga de su esposa con cuidado, ella asintió para que continuase:- Espero que esto no termine arruinando nuestro matrimonio.

_Oh, cariño, esto solo va a mejorarlo_, pensó Fleur viendo en frío silencio como su esposo se marchaba, _lo entenderás._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle.**

**Treceavo día. **

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah bebió un poco de su bebida y suspiró, mientras escuchaba a Pansy discutir con Blaise.

—_No puedo creer que la convencieras…_

—_Oh, cállate. _

—_Blaise, lo único que lograras es que ella sufra. _

— _¿Qué sabes tú?_

— _¡Lo sé! ¡Yo lo he vivido!_

—_No, ese es el maldito problema, ¡no lo viviste! Para ti fue más fácil escapar, no iba a dejar que Leah pasara por lo mismo. _

Hubo un largo silencio, luego, una cachetada, Blaise riendo de forma amarga, luego… ¡Oh genial! ¿Estaban besándose? Leah entornó sus ojos y se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a que sucedieran esas cosas, después de todo tenía a los chicos catalogados como amigos no como amantes. Y eran sus únicos amigos.

Tocaron la puerta y ella aliviada corrió abrir, la sonrisa se tambaleó, luego, lentamente se borró. William la miró incomodo, sin decir algo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fleur dijo que éramos pareja para la boda –susurró Bill bajando su mirada fugazmente a sus labios, luego, negó:- Creo que perdió la cabeza.

—Lo hizo.

— ¿Irás con Charlie?

—Charlie y yo terminamos, William. –dijo ella con fiereza, luego apretó sus labios:- ¿Fleur no podrá ir?

—No entiendo…

—No me importa que no lo entiendas, yo estoy bien con eso. Se acabó. Voy al casamiento sola.

—Leah, mira sé que las he cagado, ¿sí? Déjame hacer esto bien. Ven a la boda conmigo.

—No, William, no iré contigo –dijo ella con lentitud:- Regreso hoy a Forks, y no quiero volver a verlos. Ni a Charlie, ni a ti.

—P-pero…

—Fleur lo entenderá. Puedes ir solo.

Y con eso, Leah cerró la puerta en su cara.

_Las decisiones algunas veces apestaban._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Catorceavo día.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Ginny alzó una ceja interrogante hacia Astoria, pero la bruja continuó viendo por la ventana, luego se giró y la miró de forma asesina.

— ¿Tan maravillada estás por mi belleza, Waslette?

—Por supuesto, encanto, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero las perras como tú no son mi tipo. Ahora, escupe ¿Por qué coño estás tan desagradable? ¿Te bajó la regla?

Astoria gruñó y arrugó su nariz, luego, se cruzó de brazos y negó.

—No, Weasley, no me bajo la regla.

— ¿Ese es el problema? Hay mujeres que son muy irregulares…

— ¡Cállate! –chilló Astoria fastidiada, Ginny sonrió y se lanzó al sillón, aun mirándola de forma curiosa:- ¿Cómo vas con Jacob?

—No intentes cambiar el tema, sabes muy bien que nuestra relación va bien.

—Bien, genial. No hay nada.

— ¿Entonces, no te acostaste con Brady?

—Si.

— ¿Será tu pareja para la boda?

—No sé.

— ¿Te acostaste con él y no sabes si será tu pareja? Eso está muy mal, encanto. Si ese es el problema, no te preocupes, aun hay chicos que están sin parejas…

— ¡Ese no es el maldito problema! Mamá me ha demandado.

El silencio que siguió la declaración fue duro. Ginny la miró conmocionada, como si no pudiese creer las palabras, Astoria sintió que sus labios temblaban y lo cubrió con una risa amarga.

— ¿Sorprendida, Weasley?

—Es tu mamá…

—Es la mujer que me dio a luz. –corrigió Astoria con brutal sinceridad, cerró sus ojos y sobó su sien:- El punto es que creo que voy a perder todo…

— ¿A menos?

—A menos que regrese con Draco. –contestó la rubia con falsa despreocupación. Ginevra negó horrorizada y se levantó con los labios apretados, Astoria le vio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza mientras pensaba. Entonces, percibiendo que la pelirroja del demonio tenía planes continuó:- El abogado me informó que lo que mamá estaba haciendo es completamente legal. Si no me caso con Draco, todas las pertenencias de los Greengrass serán mitad para mamá y la otra para Daphne.

—¿Y qué sucederá contigo? –preguntó Ginny, repentinamente pálida.

—Iré a Azkaban. –declaró Astoria con brutal tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>na: Recuerden elegir la pareja que les gustaría para la próxima parte... si es que quieren que siga, claro ._.

Besos,

Si te gustó el capitulo, no seas tímido y pincha **Review**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas (Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: _anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's._

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

En especial a:

_Aracely Black Lestrange__: ¡Lo sé! ¡Pobre Astoria! Muchas gracias por comentar amiga ;) Besos y nos leemos, pronto._

_Oschii__: ¡Gracias! :$ Sí, era mi idea, la primera parte era muy… demasiado, básica xD Muchas gracias por leer, besos y abrazos. _

_Benii__: Luna y Sam… Vale (: Sí, son de lo más misteriosos. Jijiji, muchas gracias por pasarte, besos. _

_carlota-malfoy__: ¡Buena idea! ¡Tori la vampiro! Jijiji xD Ya veremos como termina este trío amoroso… Pobre Leah, ¿no? :c Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos. _

_saffuran__: Es un misterio, lo único que puedo decir es que la mamá de Astoria la demandó y como consecuencia la pobre podría terminar en Azkaban. ¿jodido, no? Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos. _

_hyugaharuka__: Oh, gracias, la historia continua :$ ¡Besos, nos leemos!_

_Guest__ x2: jiijiji ¡Hola! Luna/Sam, ¡a todas le ha gustado esta pareja! Aunque hasta donde he contado hay más Astoria/Tiago. :O Estoy confundida T_T Muchas, muchas gracias por tus review, nos leemos, besos. _

También, está dedicado a todos que leen de forma anónima _–y si alguien lo hace, me encantaría leer su opinión, para eso tengo abierto los comentarios para los anónimos-_Seria lindo que dejasen una pequeña huellita C:

**Alertas:** La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. _Muerte de un personaje._ Algo de **Ooc** e **incesto**. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

* * *

><p><strong>ooOooOooOooOooOoo<strong>

**15-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Día Catorce**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Astoria caminó por el lugar con una ceja alzada, a su lado derecho Ginny sonreía mirando con curiosidad en todas direcciones y en el izquierdo Lavander reía avergonzada, Leah y Pansy bromeaban haciendo reír a Luna. Una mujer de mediana edad les miró con los ojos entornados y corrió a atenderlas.

— ¿Qué necesitan?

—Veníamos a elegir los vedettos para una despedida de solteras que haremos en Forks. –dijo Astoria con frialdad. La mujer asintió vigorosamente y movió su mano abarcando el lugar, donde se podía ver a un sinfín de chicos semi desnudos.

—Pueden elegir a cualquiera de los chicos.

—Oh, esto comienza a ser cada vez más divertido –dijo Pansy sonriendo de lado con extrema diversión. Lavander asintió totalmente de acuerdo y soltó una de sus tontas risas.

—Hermione nos querrá matar. –opinó Leah divertida.

—Pero será tan divertido ver su rostro. –dijo Lavander eufórica.

— ¿Un bombero? –preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa de lado, claramente divertida con la tarea.

— ¡Miren, ese es perfecto! –exclamó Ginny señalando a un chico que se apoyaba distraídamente sobre la pared:- ¡Está disfrazado de lobo!

Todas rompieron a reír dándose miradas cómplices y luego negando, pasando al siguiente chico, Pansy se arremangó su blusa y golpeó el trasero de Leah quien parecía distraída.

—Vamos, Leah, tú serás la que eliges. Carne buena, ¿eh? Así que concéntrate y comienza el cateo.

— ¡Pansy! –exclamó Ginny girando su rostro ofendida.

—No vengas a darte aires de santurrona, Weasley tú tienes a quien mirar a diario. Hazme caso y descarta a los que Leah diga…

— ¿Y tú? –preguntó Ginny alzando sus cejas de forma despectiva.

—Yo tengo quien caliente mi cama, cariño.

— ¡Iugh! ¡De verdad, prefiero hacer como que no sé lo que tú y Zabini hacen en la habitación de al lado! –exclamó Leah asqueada. Astoria miró a Pansy con una ceja alzada, gesto que la pelinegra repitió de forma desafiante.

— ¿Zabini, Pansy? –preguntó Astoria fastidiada, Pansy soltó un largo suspiró y se encogió levemente de hombros:- _¿De nuevo?_

Ambas sabían que tras esa pequeña frase había un 'le harás daño' Pansy apretó sus labios y miró en dirección contraria a la rubia.

— ¡Chicas! –exclamó Luna:- ¿Qué tal él?

Todas se giraron a ver a Luna que rodeaba a un chico disfrazado de vaquero. _Un vaquero bastante indecente._ Hubo un chiflido colectivo y así comenzaron la ardua tarea de elegir a los vedettos.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**15-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle**

**Día Catorce**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah se dejó caer al sillón riendo y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Pansy, quien gritó asombrada cuando Ginny le lanzó una botella de Coca-Cola, por suerte, la cogió o habría chocado contra su cabeza.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Weasley!

—Ooops. –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros con expresión satisfecha.

—Oye, Pansy, ¿de cuándo no van de compras? Tus muebles están más vacíos que los de los Weasley.

Ante aquel comentario, Astoria recibió un cojinazo por parte de la menor de la familia pelirroja quien alzó su mentón de forma orgullosa pero luego rompió a reír y asintió.

— ¡Tiene razón! –exclamó Ginny carcajeándose:- ¿Qué han estado comiendo ustedes dos?

—**Tres**, los tres hemos estado zampándonos lo que llegue más rápido. Ayer llamamos al restaurant de comida chica y hoy desayunamos en el Callejón Diagon. –dijo Leah divertida, Lavander chaqueó su lengua y se paseó por el lugar con una mueca de curiosidad.

—Eso sí que es desperdiciar dinero. –dijo Ginny colocando sus ojos en blanco.

—Aparte de ser extremadamente guapa e inteligente soy multimillonaria, cariño. –dijo Pansy ondeando su mano con despreocupación.

—Y se te olvidó decir que eres modesta –incluyó Ginny colocando sus ojos en blanco.

Todas rieron, divertidas, Leah se estiró y bostezó:- Estoy muerta, voy a ir a acostarme.

—Creí que volverías hoy a tu casa. Seth estaba muy entusiasmado con tu llegada.

—Ya, pero estoy muerta. –repitió Leah encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a bostezar.

—Vale ve a dormir, vamos a quedarnos, así mañana temprano te puedes ir con nosotras a casa.

Leah se congeló a medio camino a su habitación ante aquel comentario, soltó el aire de forma temblorosa y se giró a ver a Ginny quien estaba cruzada de brazos y le miraba con tranquilidad. Tras ella Luna sonreía suavemente y Lavander les observaba con nerviosismo abriendo y cerrando su boca. Astoria estaba aun en la cocina y Pansy estaba estirada perezosamente en el sillón sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Y-yo…

—Woow, tanta chica guapa y yo soltero. ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Una orgia? Yo me apunto.

—Yo creí que salías con Parkinson, Zabini.

Leah se escabulló a su habitación aprovechando el despiste que el italiano había creado en sus amigas, pero de inmediato sintió los suaves pasos tras ella y supo de quien se trataba, así que simplemente dejó su puerta abierta y se lanzó a la cama, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón.

— ¿Sabes, Leah? Deberías decirle a tu familia que no estás preparada para regresar, ellos lo entenderán.

—No, Luna. No lo entenderán. –dijo Leah con frustración:- Todos estaban horrorizados cuando Rachel Black se fue a estudiar y luego cuando ella decidió quedarse, pusieron el grito en el cielo y dijeron que ella jamás podría volver a ser igual de importante en aquel lugar porque 'les dio la espalda'. No puedo perder a mi familia, Luna, son lo único que tengo.

—Seth te apoyaría. –murmuró Luna con su tranquilizante voz un poco lejana:- Sam lo entendería…

—Lo obligarían a echarme de la manada. –dijo Leah soltando una suave carcajada y tocando su estomago con repulsión:- ¿Sabes, Luna? Creo que ya ni siquiera soy parte de ellos. No los siento. No los escucho. Perdí el enlace con la manada.

Hubo un largo silencio que colocó nerviosa a la morena, alzó su cabeza y chocó con los ojos azules de Luna que brillaban con sabiduría. Ella no sonrió como lo hubiese hecho Hermione, ni gritó algún insultó a los hombres como Astoria y Pansy, tampoco le aconsejó sobre como sentirse mejor cosa que obviamente habrían hecho Lavander y Ginny. **No.** Luna Lovegood solo la miró fijamente, transmitiéndole un poco de consuelo con su silencio.

—Antes lo único que quería era salir de la manada, porque apestaba estar con Sam y recordar lo que vivimos juntos. Intenté alejarme de ellos, ¿sabes? Les hice apartarse de mí y los hice odiarme, pero no sirvió de nada porque me siento tan débil y desolada como al principio. –confesó Leah sentándose sobre la cama y apartando fugazmente la vista antes de volver a clavarla en Luna:- Y ya no tengo a mi imprimación porque él ama a otro, quien por cierto me vuelve loca y temo enamorarme de él porque ya tiene su cuento armado y entonces otra vez terminaría sola.

—Pero, Leah, tú no estás sola. –dijo Luna con una suave y dulce sonrisa.

[*]

Astoria se deslizó a la puerta de entrada donde se detuvo por un segundo, aquella estúpida duda le costó tiempo valioso y también la clandestinidad porque la luz se prendió repentinamente iluminando el lugar. Ginny alzó su ceja aun reacostada en el sillón del comedor. La rubia se maldijo mentalmente por no haber recordado que la pelirroja del demonio se había quedado ahí.

— ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Ginny con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué te importa? –respondió Astoria colocando sus ojos en blanco

— ¿Dónde vas? –repitió Ginny.

—A mi maldita casa, Weasley, deja de controlarme tú y yo no somos novias.

La pelirroja se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco y luego se sentó:- A mi no me gustan los rubios, y definitivamente no me van las tías. Venga, Greengrass, ¿Dónde vas?

—Dame un respiro Weasley… -dijo Astoria apoyándose sobre la puerta y soltando un suspiro:- Iba a hablar con mi abogado.

—Wow, no sabía que los abogados atendían a las tres de la madrugada, debe ser realmente bueno, uno de esos que están 24/7 en su despacho.

—Joder, Ginevra…

— ¿Vas con Malfoy, cierto?

Astoria apretó sus labios, sintiendo su estomago anudado y luego reacomodó su cabello, alisó su capa y se calmó solo entonces clavó sus ojos en los de Ginevra y asintió:- Sí. Voy a encontrarme con Draco.

Tori se preparó para los gritos de reproche, para las advertencias sobre como terminaría su corazón y los ataques a su inteligencia, pero la pelirroja volvió a recostarse dándole una alentadora mirada.

—Demuéstrale lo buenos que pueden llegar a ser los Slytherin fingiendo. Y ten cuidado con sus encantos…

—Ya soy inmune, Weasley, tras tantos años con Draco ya no puede volver a hacerme daño.

—Eso es bueno porque o sino tu vampiro se pondrá celoso.

—Estúpida. –masculló Astoria con una divertida y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ciérrales la boca a los hijos de puta, Tori.

_Precisamente eso estaba dispuesta a hacer Astoria._

[*]

Blaise escuchó como Pansy sollozaba, y depositó un suave beso sobre su nuca, ella de inmediato tensó su cuerpo y rodó por la cama hasta poder mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con su voz roto.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, Pansy, yo jamás te dejaré sola.

—P-pero estás arriesgando tu felicidad.

Él sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz de la chica, suspiró cansado al sentir un leve olor a alcohol y ella evitó con rapidez su mirada.

—Dormi, mio amore, e domani si parla quando sei sobrio. _[Duerme, amor mío, y mañana cuando estés sobria hablamos.] _–susurró Blaise con suavidad, Pansy no se quejó cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos y él no se negó cuando sus labios lo buscaron con desesperación.

—S-solo hazme olvidar, Blaise, p-por favor.

—Sei così egoista e amore, che a volte mi meraviglia. _[Eres tan egoísta, amor, que a veces me sorprendes] _–dijo él acariciando su rostro con tal suavidad que Pansy se estremeció, más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y Blaise besó sus pálidas mejillas susurrando palabras en italiano que ella no supo distinguir.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues a mi lado, Blaise? ¿Por qué sigues aceptando mis defectos y _aumentándolos_?

Él sonrió, tomando sus labios en un inesperado beso, empujó su rostro más cerca del suyo y se puso sobre ella, Pansy respiró temblorosamente y abrió sus parpados confundida.

— ¿Blaise-?

Él bajó su rostro y volvió a besarla, callando sus gemidos ahogados con sus labios, tocando nerviosamente el cuello y rostro de la chica, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Al ver su mirada perdida, se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró cansado.

Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir felicidad cuando ella se acurrucó contra él y con una suave sonrisa se quedó dormida.

Pansy Parkinson juraría que escuchó decir en italiano una dulce respuesta, una que decía que él aceptaba sus defectos y equivocaciones porque aquello la hacía aun más perfecta pero como el sueño y el alcohol amenazaba con dejarla nocaut no fue capaz de asegurar nada.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**16-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Día Quince**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione miró con infinita paciencia a Paul quien la envolvió con fuerza y luego gruñó, estrechando sus ojos y murmurando cosas incoherentes.

— ¿Paul?

—No quiero que vayas, Hermione.

—Paul, en serio, no hay nada malo en esto. Todas las novias tienen una despedida de solteras… Las chicas han planeado todo y no puedo fallarles.

—No es justo. –murmuró él molesto.

—Paul, tú también tendrás una despedida…

— ¿En serio? –preguntó alzando sus cejas sorprendido.

—Mierda –susurró Hermione palmeando su boca:- Se me salió.

— ¿Hermione…?

—Sam lo organizó todo. –contestó ella con suavidad, antes de bufar y mirarlo de forma venenosa:- Actúa sorprendido cuando las tías te bailen.

—No creo que eso sea posible, señorita Granger.

— ¿Por qué, señor Lahote? –preguntó ella preocupada:- Usted antes era un Casanova.

—Muy bien dicho, señorita Granger. _**Antes**_. Ahora que quiero hacerla mi mujer digamos que han cambiado mis prioridades, además mírese cada día está más hermosa.

—Y gorda, recuérdelo señor Lahote, cada día estoy más gorda.

—Eso no importa –susurró él besándola con suavidad, Astoria entró a la habitación e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Fuera, Lahote, las invitadas ya llegaran. Vete a algún lado a rascarte las pulgas y deja que Hermione disfrute de lo poco que le queda de libertad.

Paul masculló algo sobre rubias metiches y luego se inclinó como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y besó a Hermione por un largo rato.

—Vale me voy pero llegaré temprano y como vea a un hombre…

—Tranquilo, será más de _uno_ –dijo Astoria con su retorcida diversión, disfrutando como la cara de Paul se descolocaba por la molestia. Hermione rió y besó por última vez a su prometido antes de llevarlo hacia la puerta, se escuchó un estruendo seguido por una maldición seguida por risas.

— ¡Pansy!

— ¡Leah me aplastas!

— ¡Lo siento!

Paul tensó su espalda y se giró bruscamente, Leah estaba sentada sobre Pansy riendo como si en eso se le fuese la vida, su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que le había visto y su rostro estaba delicadamente maquillado. Ella se veía bien.

—Leah.

La risa se extinguió bruscamente, la chica alzó su mirada y quedó sin respiración al ver su compañero de manada acercándose con pasos vacilantes.

—Joder, Leah, estás bien… Nos tenías preocupados…

—Vete –dijo ella con voz sombría.

Él parpadeó con asombro y luego tembló con la furia subiendo hasta niveles peligrosos, llevaban dos semanas sin verse ni tener contacto, él le expresaba lo preocupados que se encontraban todos… _¿y ella simplemente lo echaba? _Leah seguía siendo la misma bastarda de antes.

—Hablaré después con ustedes. –dijo ella sin alterarse en absoluto por la reacción de su compañero y amigo:- Ahora es el momento de Hermione, no lo arruinemos con mis problemas.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, el temblor del cuerpo de Paul se detuvo tan repentinamente como había aparecido y él la miró con consternación. _Se había equivocado al pensar que Leah seguía como antes, ella había cambiado, __**mucho**__._

Leah Cleawater ya no era la odiosa niña caprichosa que una vez había sido, ahora era una mujer, una mujer que cargaba con mucho dolor en su espalda.

En silencio, Paul abandonó su casa, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su alma que por primera vez no era por alejarse de su Imprenta.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**13-02-2012**

**Londres Muggle.**

**Día quince.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Blaise se recostó sobre el asiento y bostezó, aun así, Theodore continuó comiendo con tranquilidad. _Joder, odiaba cuando él hacia eso._ El italiano no entendía como Nott podía tomarse las cosas con tanta calma.

— ¿Y bien?

—Oh sí, es una buena idea –dijo Theodore encogiéndose de hombros antes de limpiar su boca y soltar un largo suspiro de satisfacción:- ¿Pero sinceramente crees que está bien llevar a Pansy a vivir tan cerca del amor de su vida?

Blaise apretó sus labios y masticó lentamente un trozo de su sándwich, pensando las palabras de su amigo luego negó:-No me convendrá en absoluto tenerla tan cerca de él.

— ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? –preguntó Theodore alzando su ceja izquierda, Blaise maldijo en italiano a su amigo porque sabía perfectamente la razón de sus acciones, sin embargo, se sentía obligado a contestar.

—Me preocupa. –dijo Blaise con su vista clavada en su sándwich a medio comer:- Está bebiendo demasiado…

—Y no se está alimentando bien de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Blaise asintió y luego pasó una de sus manos por su rostro con frustración, enderezó su espalda:- Sí. Y no se lo he mencionado porque sabes cómo reacciona cuando la empujan demasiado.

—En realidad, no lo sé. –dijo Theodore encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad:- Tú eres el único que la ha empujado, eres la única persona que sabe quién es realmente Pansy. Tal vez por eso tienes tanto miedo a dejarla sola.

—Joder Theodore…

— ¿Pero qué harás cuando ella te deje a ti? –preguntó Nott con tranquilidad antes de mirar su reloj y maldecir:- Gracias por el almuerzo, debo irme.

Blaise ni siquiera reaccionó cuando su amigo salió pitando de la cafetería, él maldijo y alzó su mirada para ver la ventana del departamento de Pansy con la pregunta de Theodore clavada en su cabeza.

_**¿Qué haría cuando ella lo dejara? **_

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y jugueteó con la caja de terciopelo que había ahí y se maldijo por ser tan soñador. Porque para ser sincero consigo mismo, Pansy Parkinson, jamás iba a ser solo suya.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**16-02-2012**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Día Quince**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione chilló y cubrió sus ojos profundamente avergonzados, maldiciendo a sus amigas con toda su alma. _Un vedetto._ Un maldito vedetto. No, en realidad eran tres. Bien, Paul la iba a matar pero _¡Qué diablos!_ Era su despedida de soltera e iba a disfrutar.

_**Porque si no serían las chicas las que la matarían a Crucius. **_

Inspiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos para enfrentar al bailarín que ya estaba semi desnudo. Las chicas chillaron, entusiasmadas, y Hermione rió con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras el 'lobo' movía sus atributos muy cerca de su rostro.

Pansy, _estaba segura que era ella porque estaba tras el bailarín_, chifló y luego le dio un apretón al culo ganándose aplausos divertidos, ella hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de tomar un micrófono y golpetearlo.

—Lamento interrumpir guapo, pero tengo algo que decirle a la novia. –dijo la pelinegra dándole una coqueta mirada al vedetto que le dio una sonrisa tranquila, entonces ella se giró a ver a Hermione Granger:- Hermione, sé que no nos llevábamos bien cuando íbamos en el colegio y que muchas veces te hice la vida imposible, pero tenía mis razones y no, no eran las que todas creen –dijo con rapidez al ver la cara de shock de las chicas, tomó la mano de Hermione y sonrió:- Te envidiaba, Granger, todavía lo hago un poco. Tú tenías unos amigos que te adoraban y siempre estabas hablando de la relación con tus padres… Y ahora, te casaras. Siempre ha sido mi sueño casarme_, esto lo voy a negar hasta mi muerte así que aprovechen que estoy medio ebria,_ de blanco y toda esa mierda. Eres afortunada, Hermione, en especial ahora que me tienes como amiga.

— ¡Oh, Pansy! –exclamaron todas a coro, riendo por la arrogancia de la chica pero en el fondo conmovidas por sus palabras.

—Iugh, ustedes son unas cursis –espetó Astoria antes de colocarle play a la música:- ¡Baila, guapo, baila!

Y él hizo caso, Hermione secó disimuladamente sus lágrimas y culpó al embarazo de sus constantes ataques de llanto. Pansy volvió a su aire festivo dejando claramente atrás su sorpresiva confesión.

[*]

Leah salió de la asfixiante habitación con sigilo, dejando a las eufóricas chicas gritando y chiflando por los bailarines, inspiró profundamente cuando una ráfaga de viento desordenó su cabello.

_Estaba en Forks. __**En su hogar.**_

_Lamentablemente, ella no se sentía en absoluto en casa. _

Cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el pasto, ignorando los gritos, alzó su rostro hacia las estrellas. Hace un tiempo, ella estaba en el mismo lugar, con los brazos de Charlie envolviéndola cálidamente mientras él le susurraba una hermosa historia sobre las constelaciones. También ese día supo que había familias 'sangre puras' que llamaban a sus hijos con nombres estelares. _Fue cuando ella admitió que si tenía un bebé le llamaría Lyxn en caso de ser niña y de ser niño Perseus. _

Ese día había Charlie la besó dulcemente y la tendió en el pasto, él les envió un hechizo para no sentir frío y suavemente la desvistió, tocando su cuerpo y expresando su adoración por ella.

Leah sollozó amargamente, acurrucándose y deseando volver a esos maravillosos días en los que Charlie profesaba amarla con todo su corazón. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que él nunca, nunca, la amaría completamente porque una parte de él estaba locamente enamorada de Bill.

_**William Weasley. **_

Leah apartó rápidamente sus pensamientos del pelirrojo, y volvió a centrarse en Charlie, ella podía recordar la forma delicada en que la había acariciado casi como si temiera romperla, sus ojos siempre buscando su rostro, con una sonrisa extasiada por las reacciones que lograba tener sobre ella.

_Entonces, la había penetrado. _

Su estomago se descompuso y ella se arqueó con un sollozo especialmente fuerte y vomitó. A ciegas buscó su teléfono y llamó a su único verdadero amigo.

— ¿B-Blaise? E-Estoy m-mal.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto, Leah –susurró él desde el otro lado antes de cortar.

Ella escuchó un persistente aullido, seguido por otro, cerró sus ojos y lloró. Seth seguramente le odiaría si se enteraba que estaba aquí y ni siquiera lo había ido a visitar. _Pero aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar a su familia y a la Tribu._

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la aparición y Blaise se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa torpe.

— ¿Te he dicho lo guapa que eres?

—No lloraré más, Blaise, solo quédate conmigo y cállate –dijo ella con brusquedad, él chasqueó su lengua y negó.

—Oh, no. No vengas a darme órdenes, Leah, ya tuve mi cuota por una vez en mi vida –dijo él con una media sonrisa divertida, antes de levantarla con facilidad y pasar su brazo por encima de su hombro:- Vamos a ir a dar un paseo. ¿Pansy está tirándose a alguien?

—No… Y tampoco ha visto a Embry.

— ¡No lo nombres! –dijo él abriendo sus ojos con exageración, Leah rió y Blaise chasqueó su lengua mirando en todas direcciones:- dicen que si lo nombras se te aparece y…

— ¿y qué? Para ser sincera es un bastardo adorable.

Él dejó de sonreír y la miró sombríamente. Leah tragó en seco y suspiró acurrucándose más cerca del italiano.

—Comprendido, no se habla más de Embry esta noche.

—Vale yo prometo no contarte que Weasley tiene una campaña fuera de nuestro departamento. _Charlie Weasley._ –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros antes de negar y volver a abrir sus ojos con inocencia:- Oops.

Ambos se miraron y rieron divertidos, Blaise miró por encima de su hombro y Leah chasqueó su lengua, limpiando su rostro.

—Blaise, cálmate, Pansy está bien. –aseguró Leah con sinceridad, Blaise puso sus ojos en blanco y negó.

—Como sea. Vámonos. Quiero conocer la playa de la que tanto habla la zorra de Parkinson.

—Estás volviéndote, _¿Cómo dicen las chicas?..._ ¡Gryffindor! –chilló Leah riendo a carcajadas por la desencajada cara de Blaise, él golpeó su cabeza de forma cariñosa antes de decirle que se aferrara a él. Entonces, desapareció rumbo a la playa de La Push.

[*]

Leah cayó de rodillas y rodó por la arena, con un incontrolable ataque de risa, Blaise rió contagiado pero repentinamente se quedó en silencio. Leah secó las lágrimas que había en las esquinas de sus ojos y alzó su mirada hacia el italiano solo para chocar con el rostro de su sorprendida manada.

Seth fue el primero en reaccionar, él rió y se lanzó encima de su hermana depositando cariñosos besos sobre su rostro, ella hizo un sonido de asco pero lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Blaise, este es Seth Clearwater, mi hermanito pequeño. –dijo Leah bostezando como si no le importase aquella presentación:- Enano, este es el bastardo presumido italiano del que te hablé.

—Linda introducción –susurró Blaise divertido antes de estirar su mano hacia Seth quien le miró con consternación antes de abrazarlo, Leah se rió por la cara de sorpresa de su amigo y luego se arrodilló soltando un largo suspiro:- Podríamos ser cuñados, Seth.

—Iugh, Zabini. –escupió Leah haciendo falsas arcadas él se encogió de hombros y sonrió con maldad.

— ¿Qué? Te dije que mi fantasía favorita es que hagamos un trío con Pansy.

— ¡Uh la lá, él me entiende! –gritó Collin abalanzándose sobre Leah y besando su mejilla:- Te ves bien, Leah, como siempre.

—Idiota –murmuró Leah girando su rostro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Seth aclaró su garganta rascando su cabeza.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la Pansy que creo?

Leah se colocó pálida y miró hacia el resto de chicos, Sam le miraba sombríamente, Paul parecía avergonzado, Jacob sonreía de forma pasiva, Brady, Quil y Jared sostenían a Embry. _Lindo_. Blaise ya estaba metiéndose en problemas.

—Sí. Blaise y yo vivimos en el departamento de Pansy. –indicó Leah con incomodidad. Inspiró profundamente y abrió su boca para hablar, pero sorpresivamente Sam le interrumpió.

—Está bien, Leah, toma el tiempo que necesites. –dijo él con tranquilidad:- Pero sería bueno que sacaras a tu amigo de aquí…

Leah se giró a ver a Blaise y suspiró cansada al ver su sonrisa casual, eso quería decir una sola cosa: _Estaba listo para atacar._

—Un gusto conocerlos, señores –dijo Blaise atrayendo a Leah a sus brazos y sonriendo:- Nos vemos en la boda.

— ¿Vienes? –preguntó Seth alzando sus cejas con confusión, Leah mordió su lengua y le dio una mirada de furia a su hermano quien se giró rápidamente hacia Embry:- mierda.

—Claro que vengo, soy la _pareja_ de Pansy. –dijo Blaise antes de ondear su mano a modo de despedida, Leah se aferró a la cintura del chico y desaparecieron escuchando el aullido angustiado de Embry.

[*]

— ¡Blaise Zabini!

Él ni siquiera se inmutó, sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y apretaba sus puños de forma furiosa.

—Ve por Pansy, Leah, las llevaré a casa. –escupió él con brusquedad.

—No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Leah con suavidad.

— ¡Solo tráela aquí, maldita sea!

—No te comportes así conmigo, Blaise, sabes que no tengo la maldita culpa de la jodida imprimación. –dijo Leah afectada.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? –dijo él pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración:- Ve por ella.

—Tengo una idea mejor. –susurró Leah frunciendo pensativamente su ceño:- Pansy debe estar ebria, no puedes aparecerte con ambas, quedémonos en mi casa.

— ¿Aquí? –preguntó él alzando sus cejas con claro escepticismo. Leah sabía que tras sus palabras había un '_¿cerca de Embry?'_

— ¿Blaise? ¡Blaise!

El chillido de Pansy les tomó por sorpresa, su cabello estaba caóticamente despeinado, su ropa estaba mal puesta y se tambaleaba hacia ellos. Sin siquiera mirar a Leah saltó a los brazos del chico y lo besó. Realmente, lo besó.

—_Blaise._-el susurro de Pansy fue roto y lejano, sin embargo, ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

—Está bien estoy aquí, nena, iremos a conocer la casa de Leah. –murmuró Blaise contra sus labios, él sonrió y se encogió de hombros hacia la mirada perpleja de Leah:- Mañana despertaremos y voy a ir a buscar _nuestros_ trajes y estaremos presentables para la boda de Granger.

—Eso suena a un plan –dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y suspirando de forma soñadora:- Agrégale follarme hasta la inconsciencia.

—Iugh, ¡Pansy! –exclamó Leah asqueada, Blaise rió y besó la nuca de Pansy, entonces los ojos de la metamorfoga se entornaron pensativamente sobre el italiano:- ¿Puedes?

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –sugirió Blaise meneando sus cejas con picardía, Leah negó y ondeó su mano de forma despectiva. Tensando su espalda al oír el aullido de un lobo.

—Llévala a mi casa, iré a despedirme de las chicas.

—Buena suerte ahí dentro, Leah. –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa suave:- No vayas a ceder a la tentación…

_¿Con un vedetto?_ Leah puso sus ojos en blanco y entró a la casa encontrándose de frente con William Weasley.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**16-02-2012**

**Shell Cotage**

**Día Quince**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Leah cayó a la cama con expresión de fastidio, él no le dio tiempo de hablar antes de salir de la habitación con un sonoro portazo. William estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella iba a quedarse esperando que él se dignara a explicarle por qué le había traído a su casa, se levantó de un salto justo en el momento en el que él volvía con un sándwich y un vaso de zumo.

—Come. –le dijo él con brusquedad.

—No tengo ham…

— ¡Dije que comieras! –gritó Bill exaltado.

— ¡No me des órdenes! –gritó Leah a su vez.

—Merlín, Leah, estás pálida y hueles a vomito. ¿Puedes_, por favor,_ comer?

Ella agarró el sándwich y le dio un brusco mordisco, no se atrevió a mirarlo, incluso cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—No tengo la culpa de lo que sucede, Leah. –dijo Bill sonando profundamente frustrado:- No me trates así.

Leah soltó una risa carente de diversión y negó, dándole otro mordisco a su sándwich en profundo silencio.

— ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme? –preguntó William, Leah puso sus ojos en blanco al notar que él sonaba miserable.

— ¿Vas a explicarme porque me trajiste aquí?

—No podíamos hablar en la casa de Hermione, había mucho alboroto y…

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quería hablar, William? –preguntó Leah suspirando y girándose a verlo, ignorando la forma en que su corazón latió esperanzado:- Esto no tiene sentido. Tienes esposa, dios, tendrás un bebé. Soy la ex de tu hermano. Por si no te has dado cuenta sobro en la ecuación. Nosotros no tenemos futuro, de hecho, ni siquiera tuvimos historia.

El espeso silencio se extendió por la habitación, Leah dejó de comer y bebió el zumo de naranja tragándose con él las lágrimas que trajo su declaración. William suspiró y se dejó caer de espalda a la cama, su corazón terminó de romperse cuando el musito un suave 'tienes razón'.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Leah pudiese volver a hablar.

—Llévame de vuelta a casa.

—Es tarde y ambos estamos alterados. Mejor quédate aquí. –dijo él con tranquilidad:- Toma un pijama del ropero, iré a dormir al sillón.

Ella suspiró y negó:- Maldición, William…

— ¡Solo quédate! Dormiré en el puto sillón, estaré lejos de ti, ¿vale? Solo necesito que te quedes. Solo por esta noche.

Leah apretó sus labios y asintió. Él caminó a la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro, ella evitó su mirada, centrándose en el dibujo de la muralla.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Bill?

Él suspiró y le miró atormentado:- Lo mismo me pregunto a diario, Leah.

— ¿Es por Charlie? –preguntó Leah sonando un poco ahogada, cerró sus ojos y se recostó, incapaz de ver al pelirrojo:- ¿Todo esto es por Charlie?

—Ojalá –respondió Bill, Leah percibió una sonrisa en su voz también distinguió lo amargado y confundido que se encontraba:- Hay algo que debo decirte, Leah. ¿Puedes mirarme? ¿Solo un segundo?

Leah apretó sus labios y lo pensó, enseguida supo los contra de verlo, pero sonaba desesperado, se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró. Él estaba recargado sobre la puerta, su cabello estaba libre de su coleta y su rostro estaba apretado por la frustración, suspiró aliviado y medio sonrió.

—A-ayer fui a hablar con una profesora, necesitaba saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, William?

—Cuando me atacó el hombre lobo, parte de su genética se transfirió a mi sangre, desde ese día varios de mis hábitos cambiaron bruscamente. –explicó él con calma, frunció un poco su ceño antes de pasar una mano por su rostro:- Fleur y yo sufrimos un par de altibajos por lo mismo, ella… ¿recuerdas que mencionó que era Veela? Es una raza parecida a lo que los muggles piensan que son las sirenas. Nuestras personalidades chocaron pero logramos superarlo, entonces quedó embarazada, ambos creímos que estaba bien, nos amábamos y habíamos superado nuestros problemas pero entonces te vi.

Leah negó y temblorosamente señaló la puerta:- V-vete, Bill, quiero dormir.

—Joder, Leah, déjame terminar. –susurró él frenéticamente, ella se aferró a las sabanas y negó, sin embargo, continuó:- Entonces, con lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo, mi instinto, despertó. Ayer hablé con McGongall para preguntarle si… si podrías ser mi compañera.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Es la única razón coherente! Yo jamás había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, esta necesidad insana de marcarte y gritarle a todos que eres mía. ¡Está mal! ¡Muy mal! Dios, estoy casado, seré padre y sin embargo, en lo único que puedo pensar todo el puto día es en ti. Y Fleur sigue empujándome a ti, como si no temiese nada, ella sabe…

Leah saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el chico, golpeándolo con fuerza inhumana, él cerró sus ojos y dejó que lo hiciera. Ella lloró, gritándole cosas que no pudo comprender, luego se aferró a él y susurró repetidamente que lo odiaba.

Bill la cargó hasta la cama, la recostó y besó su frente:- Lo siento.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—S-Supongo que dejarlo. –susurró él con calma:- Es decir, no puedo dejar a Fleur, Leah, la amo demasiado, pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti. P-podemos partir por ser amigos.

—Amigos. –repitió Leah de forma amarga, sus lágrimas empaparon la camisa del chico, pero ella no se alejó, acurrucada sobre él:- M-Me pregunto si algún día alguien me pondrá como prioridad. ¡No espera! No estoy reclamando tu decisión, es solo que… siempre me ha sucedido lo mismo. Sam no fue capaz de seguir conmigo porque no confió lo suficiente para contarme que había cambiado en él; Charlie me amó, pero te amaba más a ti; y tú amas a Fleur. Son los hechos. Nadie me amó lo suficiente para seguir a mi lado.

Él abrió su boca para opinar, pero entonces, el celular de Leah sonó y ella se sentó y se lo llevó al oído. Bill apretó sus labios, tomó sus cosas, besó la mejilla de la chica mientras ella le decía a su mamá que estaba bien, ¿bien? Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, quebrándole el alma. Antes de poder salir, ella sostuvo su mano y cubriendo el micrófono del celular sonrió y musito un suave 'quédate'.

_¿Amigos?_ Sonrió angustiado pensando en lo hundido que estaba, mañana, después de la boda, tendría que terminar sus lazos con Leah. Sí. Aquello era lo mejor que podría hacer, por él, por ella y por Fleur y su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda. <em>Ya no sé si amar u odiar a William.<em>**

**Chicos, estoy medio confundida. Verán, cuento y cuento, y tengo más votos para Astoria, sin embargo, veo más emoción por parte de ustedes en Luna. ****Tengo medio avanzada la de Astoria y la de Pansy... La de Luna, tengo la idea principal. ¿Qué desean?**

**La votación está entonces entre: Astoria y Luna. **

**Haré una encuesta, pasen a mi perfil para votar, en especial los lectores que no comentan c: **

**Ya me voy, estoy cansadita. Muchos besos. _Les amo (L)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas (Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: _anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's._

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial a: hyugaharuka; Aracely Black Lestrange; saffuran. **

**Y a todos los que han leído esta historia de forma anónima.**

**Alertas:** La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. _**Muerte de un personaje.**_ Algo de **Ooc** e **incesto**. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

_A/N: SAQUEN PAÑUELOS, LLORÉ COMO ENFERMA ESCRIBIENDOLO, ASÍ QUE MEREZCO QUE LLOREN CONMIGO._

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**17-02-2012**

**Washington, Forks.**

**Día dieciséis**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione se miró al espejo con asombro, tras ella, Lavander sollozó y ondeó sus manos girando alrededor de su cabello.

— ¡Es simplemente perfecto! –dijo sonando ahogada por la emoción de su obra. El cabello de su amiga estaba pulcramente peinado. Ese flequillo liso se veía realmente bien combinado con los rizos naturales, y el toque que les daban las mariposas brillantes que estaban fugazmente esparcidas en el cabello se veía demasiado lindo. Era la novia más guapa que Lavander había peinado.

—Gracias, Lav, sin ti continuaría siendo un desastre. –agradeció Hermione sonriendo con sinceridad hacia su amiga.

—Bueno, espero que al novio le gusta… _¡Merlín! _¡Tal vez Paul se quejara de que vayas tan peinada! Él ama ese arbusto que llevas en la cabeza. –comentó Lavander con horror, Hermione rompió a reír y Ginny siguió su ejemplo, pero la rubia seguía horrorizada ante ese pensamiento, luego soltó un largo suspiro anhelante:- Está loco por ti.

—Sí, lo está –comentó Hermione satisfecha. Ginny ladeó su cabeza y sonrió, pareciendo profundamente divertida.

— ¡Por Merlín, gracias al cielo que no terminamos siendo cuñadas! –Dijo Ginevra aliviada, sin notar la repentina incomodidad en la habitación:- Esperaba que esto ocurriese, no te imaginaba con el imbécil de Ronald.

Lavander tensó sus hombros y silenciosamente, comenzó a maquillar a Hermione, luego se detuvo y les miró con indecisión.

— ¿Won-Won vendrá?

Hermione suspiró y miró a Ginny con dolor, luego sus ojos viajaron a Lavander, lentamente negó.

—No creo que Ronald venga… Probablemente Harry tampoco –dijo ella bajando su mirada a su barriga, soltando una risita un poco histérica:- Supongo que no les agradó mucho la idea de que esté embarazada.

Lavander no comentó nada, pero, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ginny en cambio encuadró sus hombros y ondeó su mano.

—Voy a bañarme. Avísame cuando termines de maquillarla para traer el vestido.

Pero, claro, ella no estaba ni cerca de comenzar a arreglarse, primero tenía que darle un buen sermón al idiota de su hermano.

_Ese par de inmaduros tendrían que disculparse cuanto antes._

[*]

Astoria suspiró, mientras miraba por la ventana con perceptible nostalgia, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella no necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Brady la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y le dio un juguetón beso en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo está la chica más guapa de Londres? –preguntó con su típico alegre tono de voz. Ella envidió al chico, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sonreír tan abiertamente, de expresarse correctamente. De sentir con libertad.

—Peor que antes, ahora que lo preguntas –dijo Astoria con su ahora normal sombrío humor, Brady suspiró y apretó un poco su abrazo.

— ¿Uhm, Astoria?

— ¿Qué, Brady?

—Últimamente has estado actuando extraño, ¿estás preocupada por algo?

Ella inspiró profundamente y luego negó, su mano se apoyó sobre la de Brady, era hora de decirle que ella regresaría a Londres.

_Tenía que decirle…_

—Asegúrate de ponerte algo que pueda estar a mi altura –se limitó a decir ella regresando a mirar por la ventana:- Voy de verde. _**Verde Slytherin.**_

Ella aun no podía romper esa cálida ilusión que había en los ojos del moreno.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de su calor.

Después de la boda, todo se acabaría.

[*]

Leah vio como Pansy se desplomaba en el sillón y temblaba, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, Blaise estaba durmiendo. _Y al parecer tenía bastante tiempo fuera, si sus sospechas de sus actividades nocturnas eran ciertas._

—No puedo ir, Leah. –murmuró la pelinegra, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estará… -ella se interrumpió negando con brusquedad, como si quisiera alejar una idea de su cabeza:- _él va a estar, Leah._ No puedo ir.

—Vas a ir con Blaise, Pansy. –dijo Leah con suavidad, sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado, se sentó al lado de la chica y acarició el cabello de forma distraída:- Mira, no sé qué coño sucedió entre tú y Embry, pero si te causó tanto daño, entonces, tienes que superarlo. Y olvidarlo.

—Sabes que es imposible. –murmuró Pansy frustrada.

—Nada es imposible, Pansy. –bromeó Leah palmeando la cabeza de su amiga con cariño:- Nada.

—Entonces, ve a la boda con William Weasley. -espetó Pansy sonriendo, como si desde el principio deseara llegar a ese tema. Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. Leah se levantó, bufando y mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Estás loca, Parkinson. –aseguró Leah con profunda molestia:- ¡No voy a ir con William!

—_Nada es imposible, Pansy. Nada _–repitió Pansy con frustración:- ¡Bien, entonces demuéstrale a Charlie que nada es imposible y ve con su maldito hermano!

—No funciono así…

—Sí, las cosas funcionan así. –espetó Pansy de forma tajante:- ¡Llama a Weasley, y avísale que vas con él!

— ¿De qué Wasley están hablando? –preguntó Blaise bostezando con pereza y mirando a las chicas de forma sospechosa. Leah ni se preocupó por su escaza ropa, Zabini era un exhibicionista.

—Ey, creí que estarías más tiempo fuera. –dijo Pansy levantándose de un salto y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del italiano:- Ocupamos un montón de energía anoche…

—Chicos, por favor, no suelten ese tipo de comentarios cuando estoy enfrente –pidió Leah tapando su rostro con frustración, Blaise bufó y se dejó caer al sillón con Pansy encima.

— ¿De qué Weasley hablaban? –repitió ignorando los comentarios de ambas chicas.

—William. –contestó Pansy sin mirarlo. _Uh-oh, eso era sospechoso,_ pensó Leah mirándolos de forma acusadora.

—Oh, bueno. –dijo Blaise de forma pensativa antes de sonreír:- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea, Parkinson?

—Si Leah va acompañada, tú y yo podríamos perdernos en el bosque. –dijo Pansy de forma sugerente:-Y podríamos tener un poco de diversión como cuando en sexto escapábamos de Hogwarts y...

—Eso es todo. ¡Es más de lo que quiero oír! Voy a llamar a William, ustedes dos par de asquerosos pervertidos, pueden perderse a donde coño quieran.

Blaise le envió una mirada divertida a Pansy quien rió satisfecha. Sin embargo, Leah vio el pánico en los ojos de la pelinegra mientras corría a llamar a William Weasley, lamentaba dejarla enfrentarse a solas con Embry pero... ella se lo buscó.

[*]

—… ¿Ronnie está por ahí? –preguntó Ginevra con dulzura tras una larga charla con su padre.

—Sí, cariño. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Sí, papá, eso me encantaría. –dijo Ginny con dulzura, inclinándose sobre la chimenea para ver mejor. Ronald apareció enseguida, con su ceño profundamente arrugado, la pelirroja gruñó:- ¡¿Estás demente?! Es tu jodida mejor amiga. ¡¿No dices que es el amor de tu estúpida vida?! ¡Bien, entonces, deberías estar **aquí** feliz por ella!

— ¡No te metas!

— ¡Oh, claro que me meto! ¡Definitivamente, la genética masculina Weasley está fallada! Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles descerebrados, nardenthales sin un poco de inteligencia emocional. Si no llegas al casamiento, Ronald Weasley, harás algo más que perder a tu mejor amiga y "amor" ¡Perderás a tu hermana! Porque juro, lo _**rejuro**_, que olvidaré que perteneces a mi familia.

Ginevra desactivó la conexión, sin molestarse en intentar razonar con Harry que obviamente estaba escuchando la conversación. Él podía ser más accesible, pero causaría un daño irreparable en ella, se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

_¿Qué diablos hacia pensando en Harry?_

Sus labios temblaron, y se sintió mal, por Jacob y por ella_. Dios, realmente creía haber superado al estúpido héroe de guerra. ¿Qué haría si él se presentaba a la boda? ¿Qué cara pondría al verla en los brazos de otro?_

Estaba mal.

_¿Cómo diablos iba a superar a Potter?_

_¿Con qué cara miraría al dulce Jacob?_

[*]

Lavander se apoyó contra Mike y sonrió sin notar la seriedad del chico, ella dio una vuelta sobre sus talones para mostrar su sexy pero recatado vestido rojo. Pero jamás recibió el comentario que esperaba, solo un frío silencio.

Miró contrariada al chico muggle que estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos y él dio un pequeño bote.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Aceptaré la oferta de ir a estudiar economía en Seattle. –dijo él tras un largo segundo.

— ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó la chica abrazándole con naturalidad.

—No, Lav, creo que no entiendes… -dijo él con frustración:- Me voy.

—Te vas –repitió ella perdiendo su sonrisa y mirándole con un filo de pánico:- ¿Cómo que te vas?

—Viviré en casa de unos familiares mientras encuentro algún departamento en el cual instalarme. Después de terminar mis estudios no pretendo regresar a Forks.

Los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas, mordió sus labios para no derramarlas, y le miró con preocupación.

—Si quieres… Puedo ir contigo.

—Lo siento, Lavander, pero no… no es una buena idea. –dijo él soltando un largo y cansado suspiro:- Yo… la verdad es que yo estoy saliendo con alguien.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Retrocedió, horrorizada, ¿todo el tiempo estuvo creando falsas expectativas en ella? _¡Maldito muggle! ¡El hijo de puta la había ilusionado! ¡Creía que la quería!_

—Lo siento, Lav. –dijo él acercándose con cautela:- Eres una buena chica, no merecías esto.

Hubo un aullido furioso, al principio, Lavander creyó que pertenecía a ella, pero luego, se dio cuenta que en verdad se trataba del lobo que saltaba entre ambos. El animal enseñaba sus colmillos y temblaba, furioso.

Ella lo conocía.

_¿Pelaje castaño medio?_

Si, definitivamente él era ese lobo triste que conversaba hasta tarde con Seth bajo su ventana.

[*]

Luna suspiró de forma soñadora mientras bebía un gran sorbo de su café, Sam sonrió.

— ¿Te gustan los días así, Luna?

— ¡Por supuesto! Con Theodore pasábamos días enteros jugando en la nieve, después bebíamos café y conversábamos hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos.

Ella continuó su relato, sin notar la tensión que creaba en Sam, hasta que suspiró y sonrió con su habitual aire soñador. Apoyó su frente en el helado vidrio y soltó una risita.

—Oh que buenos tiempos. Lo pasaba tan bien con Theo. –comentó con nostalgia palpable.

—Siempre hablas de ese tío.

Luna parpadeó como si le sacaran de un largo sueño y se giró a ver a Sam con sincera confusión.

—Claro que siempre hablo de Theo. –dijo ella aun más confundida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… él es una de las personas más importante en mi vida. –contestó ella con sinceridad, para luego suspirar y negar, con su pelo moviéndose en todas direcciones ante la brusquedad del gesto:- No, Theodore es la persona más importante en mi vida.

— ¿Lo amas? –preguntó Sam apretando su mandíbula y estrechando sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo amo, Sam –dijo Luna, colocando sus ojos en blanco y sonriendo, bebió otro sorbo y sonrió aun más ampliamente:- Lo amo como tú amas a Leah.

Él retrocedió y sin decir una palabra se marchó, Luna entreabrió sus labios y entornó sus ojos.

_¿Qué sucedió? _

_¿Por qué Sam parecía tan molesto?_

Ella definitivamente no entendía a los hombres.

Con un cansado suspiro, pensó que era hora de pedirle un consejo a Theodore, él después de todo siempre daba las respuestas correctas a sus dilemas.

[*]

Hermione miró a sus amigas y soltó una carcajada divertida, luego las abrazó una por una con cariño. Ignorando los quejidos de Astoria y Pansy.

— ¿Dónde van de luna de miel?

—Joder, Lavander, todavía no me caso y ya estás pensando en la luna de miel.

—Sí, ella todavía puede escaparse.

Las cinco chicas y la novia se giraron a ver a Leah quien sonrió tímidamente. Lavander gritó, Astoria sonrió satisfecha, Pansy silbó por lo bajo, Ginny aplaudió halagándola por el vestido rojo que llevaba y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que la atención regresara a ella.

—Lo siento, estos estúpidos arranques de hormonas alteradas causan estragos en mí. –dijo ella avergonzada, parpadeando rápido para no arruinar su maquillaje, luego abrió sus brazos y sonrió hacia Leah:- Ven aquí, boba. Te ves tan hermosa…

Ella la abrazó con suavidad como si temiese romperla o algo así, y luego se separó viéndola con ilusión. Hermione sonrió temblorosamente hacia Leah quien continuaba mirándola fijamente.

—Siempre soñé con casarme –admitió Leah con su voz rota, causando conmoción en todas, que inmediatamente se sintieron mal sabiendo sobre la situación en la que la chica se encontraba:- Pero creo que eso jamás sucederá así que, por favor, no te des a la fuga y ten la boda más hermosa que alguien puede haber visto.

—Lo haré por ti, Leah. –murmuró Hermione con la voz rota.

—Gracias.

— ¿A quién trajiste de pareja, encanto?

—William. –dijo Leah incomoda por la mirada satisfecha que le enviaba Pansy:- Por cierto, Hermione, felicitaciones.

— ¿Uh? ¿Me felicitas por casarme con Paul?

— ¡Nah, para eso te doy el pésame! –dijo Leah horrorizada, luego sonrió suavemente y acarició su barriga, Hermione entornó sus ojos:- Por tu bebé. Fleur lo dijo sin querer. Y después Pansy me lo comentó porque Astoria se enteró por Brady. Pero, para ser sincera, creí que ya ibas a estar más gorda.

—Ja, ja.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Oh, por dios, hija, te ves preciosa!

La espalda de Leah se tensó, al igual que la de Pansy, de no ser por la mirada de pánico que le envió Lavander la chica Parkison estaría sobre la señora Weasley, golpeándola, maldiciéndola o mordiéndola. Tras ella entró Blaise con su típica sexy sonrisa desenfadada, sus ojos, sin embargo, eran dos témpanos de hielo.

—Hola, Granger, ey, te ves guapísima. **Tenendo conto che cisono solo dieci minuti di sposarsi, perché non rendere il vostro bel mezzo della festa? **_[Tomando en cuenta que solo quedan diez minutos para que te cases, ¿por qué no te hago tu despedida de soltera?]_ Parkinson se negó a que viniese a bailarte….

— ¿Diez minutos? –repitió Hermione, repentinamente pálida.

—Sí.

Hermione entornó sus ojos, y entonces, corrió al baño, ignorando a las personas que había en la habitación. Ginny rompió a reír al escuchar las arcadas de la castaña. Leah, Astoria y Pansy fulminaron con la mirada a Blaise quien suspiró y sonrió con falsa inocencia.

—Lo siento, quería relajarla no ponerla más nerviosa.

—Mmmm, definitivamente Paul no estará contento si sabe que Hermione está vomitando, o que Blaise le ofreció ser su vedetto…-dijo Astoria divertida.

—Mierda, ¡Mione, no vayas a ensuciar tu vestido! –exclamó Lavander corriendo tras Hermione, Luna, con preocupación le acompañó.

—Entonces, Zabini, ¿les propones a todas las chicas que se van a casar ser su vedetto? –preguntó Ginny sacudiendo falsas pelusas de polvo de su vestido, dándole a Blaise una sugerente mirada que él respondió con un guiño juguetón.

— ¿Interesada, Weasley? –preguntó Pansy alzando sus cejas con diversión:- Porque hasta donde yo sé, tienes un lobo que calienta tu cama todas las noches, deja en paz a _mi_ vedetto italiano.

— ¿Están compartiendo el novio entonces, Parkison?

Pansy miró con odio a Molly Weasley, abrió su boca para hablar, justo en el instante en que Luna salía corriendo, con el rostro pálido.

—Malas noticias, Hermione está… mal. Necesita de los chicos.

El silencio colectivo era espeso, Blaise bostezó antes de tomar la mano de Pansy y luego reacomodar un mechón de cabello de la chica. La acción fue calculada, pero con un halo de cariño que era poco común entre ambos.

—Genial, nosotros iremos por Potter y Weasley. –anunció él encogiéndose de hombros:- ¿Leah, vienes?

—Voy.

—Y yo, este lugar apesta –espetó Astoria con una sonrisa aun más grande mirando a Molly Weasley con inocencia:- Seguro que no es solo por el vomito de Granger.

Los cuatro salieron, soltando una carcajada en conjunto al oír mascullar a Ginevra Weasley un fuerte, divertido y cariñoso _**"Slytherin's"**_

[*]

Pansy se reacomodó de forma automática entre los brazos de Blaise quien suspiró y le apretó contra él. Susurró algo en italiano, pero ella sentía su mente adormecida y no entendió muy bien, en realidad, no captó nada. Apretó sus ojos, mientras escuchaba a Leah hablar con sus compañeros de manada, _¿Embry estaba ahí? ¿Él estaba viendo como Blaise la sostenía? ¿Estaba observando lo rota que estaba?_

— ¿Pansy?

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, Blaise maldijo en italiano y la apretó más cerca.

—Leah, Pansy y yo iremos al bosque. –anunció Blaise con falsa calma.

— ¡IUGH! –gritó Leah asqueada.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Astoria preocupada.

—Créeme, Astoria, no quieres saber lo que esos dos harán en el bosque…

Blaise apreció la tapadera de Leah, después calmaría ese tono de preocupación, ahora debía encargarse de Pansy. Ella estaba temblando, y su rostro estaba sudando y se veía compungido, su respiración era tan agitada que él temió que se desmayara.

La cargó entre sus brazos y corrió por el bosque, en busca de más intimidad, _¿por qué Pansy estaba tan liviana? _Se concentró en pensar que estaba comiendo últimamente la chica y descubrió que… no tenía idea.

Mierda.

La dejó sobre un árbol caído, se puso entre sus piernas y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza contra su cuello, intentado calmarla y tranquilizarse él en el proceso.

—Tranquila, Pansy, estoy contigo –susurró él con miedo, Pansy sollozó sin derramar una sola lágrima, un sonido desgarrador y doloroso.

— ¿Hasta cuándo, Blaise? ¿Hasta que te aburras de estar conmigo y busques a una mujer con quien casarte? ¿Hasta qué encuentres la indicada?

Él sonrió y besó su cabello con especial cuidado de no desarmar el sofisticado peinado que ella llevaba, y luego envolvió su rostro entre sus manos.

—No, Pansy, yo me quedaré. Para siempre. –prometió Blaise con sinceridad.

Ella abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, y boqueó, pero entonces, un movimiento entre los arbustos robó la atención de ambos. Y un cabizbajo lobo apareció.

Y, como siempre, Blaise Zabini dejó de ser una prioridad.

[*]

Leah caminó entre los invitados y se sirvió ponche, deseando borrar la conversación que acababa de tener con su hermano, quien exigía respuestas. Con una sonrisa amarga bebió el vaso de un solo trago.

—Cualquiera diría que intentas emborracharte, Leah. Y eso que aun no ha comenzado la boda.

Su espalda se tensó y ella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Charlie suspiró y estiró su propio vaso.

— ¿Podrías servirme uno a mi también, por favor?

—Tienes manos, Charlie, hazlo tu mismo. –escupió Leah con falsa amabilidad.

— ¿Intentando robar mi pareja, hermanito?

Leah parpadeó sorprendida al sentir un brazo serpenteando por su cintura, apegándola a un cuerpo duro y musculoso, bajó su mirada para encontrar un camino de pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cicatrices.

— ¿Viniste con Leah, Bill? –preguntó Charlie, perplejo, para luego bufar:- Debí imaginarlo. ¿Tenían esto planeado?

— ¿Podrían, por favor, los dos dejar de pelear como si yo fuera un estúpido hueso e irse un buen rato al infierno? –masculló Leah con brusquedad, golpeando con fuerza el brazo de Bill que se quejó, retrocediendo, ella los fulminó con la mirada y luego se reacomodó el vestido:- Es el matrimonio de Paul y Hermione, y sus malditos conflictos pueden quedarse jodidamente lejos porque nada debe arruinar esto. ¡Y es mejor que ambos traigan el culo de su hermano pequeño ahora mismo!

Ella se largó de ahí, pisoteando e ignorando su agitado corazón, ignorando la sexy risa de Bill, y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, echó a correr y se encerró en un baño.

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes? –preguntó Charlie con hastío.

—Charlie ¿por qué estás enojado? –preguntó Bill al mismo tiempo.

—Ella me rechazó.

—Eso es obvio. –expuso Bill encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te eligió a ti. –murmuró Charlie con angustia.

—No. –declaró Bill en un suave suspiro:- no me eligió.

—Entonces aun tenemos posibilidades.

—No, Charlie. –dijo Bill exasperado:-_tú_ tienes oportunidades. Juégatelas por ella.

—La amas. –murmuró Charlie sorprendido.

—Tanto como tú lo haces. –declaró William antes de irse en dirección contraria a Leah:- Pero mis prioridades, lamentablemente, son otras.

[*]

Hermione tuvo una arcada y sollozó, Luna acarició su espalda y murmuró que todo saldría bien. _¡Pero no lo harían! ¡Las cosas no estaban bien!_ La puerta se abrió y el pequeño baño repentinamente estuvo mucho más tenso.

—Se supone que no tienes que ver a la novia hasta el momento en que se casen. –dijo Luna con su habitual tranquilidad, sin girarse a enfrentar a Paul.

—Al diablo con eso. –espetó Paul, corriendo a abrazar a Hermione, ella sollozó e hipó:- Tranquila, amor.

—e-es q-que…

—Lo sé, tus amigos son unos idiotas. Pero te aman.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos ni siquiera vinieron!

—Pensé que nunca te equivocabas, Hermione.

Ella abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, viéndose casi cómica y se giró, Paul, sin embargo, no permitió que se moviera mucho, su brazo puesto de forma protectora contra ella, acariciando perezosamente su barriga.

— ¿Ron?

—Uh, hola. –saludó él rascando su nuca, avergonzado.

—Oh por dios. ¡Viniste! ¡c-creí que me odiaban!

—Oh, vamos, Mione. No podemos odiarte, eres nuestra mejor amiga, sin ti, estaríamos muertos. –dijo Ronald con simpleza, una tensa sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro:- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si es lo que quieres, debe ser así.

—L-lo siento tanto.

—No lo sientas.

Ella jadeó, mirando a Harry quien suspiró y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.

—Nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos, Hermione, porque sabemos lo que se siente que otra persona se meta en las relaciones. Tal vez, no me hubiese sentido tan mal de haber sabido que sucedía… pero, acepto y entiendo tu decisión. ¿Nos perdonas, Hermione?

Ella sollozó y asintió, saltando de los brazos de Paul para abrazarlos.

_Por fin, el trío dorado estaba junto de nuevo_

[*]

Leah cerró sus ojos y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, sus ojos viajaron de forma descuidada por los invitados y notó de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

Partiendo por la mirada asesina que Seth estaba enviando a su dirección.

Probablemente, no era dirigida a ella, sino que al pelirrojo que estaba apoyado a su lado derecho. _O tal vez al del lado izquierdo._

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y esta vez no alcanzó a continuar fumando porque alguien arrancó el cigarrillo de su mano.

—Esta mierda te hace mal, Leah.

_¿Sam?_ Incrédula, Leah abrió sus ojos y se enfrentó a Sam Uley, inmediatamente supo que él no venía para hacer buenas migas. Ni cerca. Él venía a joder a Charles Weasley.

Tragó en seco, porque por muy tentador que sonara que su ex novio y Alpha viniese a golpear a su actual ex novio e imprimación, eso terminaría arruinando la boda de Hermione, y se suponía que ella dejó a Charlie estar a su lado porque así las cosas irían más tranquilas. _No por la traicionera voz que gritaba que era la oportunidad de arreglar todo. __**No, eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.**_

—Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Sam. –espetó ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle al tenso Charlie una cautelosa mirada.

—Tu novio debería saber cómo cuidarte. –indicó él con una tensa sonrisa.

—Él no es mi novio. –dijo Leah con fiereza.

—Y aunque lo fuera, ella no se dejaría proteger. –intervino Bill con brusquedad, una sonrisa divertida y ligera se instaló en sus labios, Leah bufó, pero él no se inmuto dándole a Sam una mirada fría:- Asumo que eres Uley.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—William Weasley. Y si estuvieses tan preocupado de Leah sabrías que soy tan parte de ella como Charlie. –dijo Bill con saña, antes de alzar levemente su hombro, tapando la visión de Leah:- Ahora, Uley, no vamos a arruinar la boda de Hermione, ella merece algo mejor que una pelea pero si sigues molestando no voy a esconder mi cola entre mis piernas y escapar.

Sam, asombrosamente, se marchó en silencio.

Y Leah no pudo más que sentirse satisfecha, claro que no dejaría que ellos supieran. Puso sus ojos en blanco pensando que los Weasley eran una plaga peligrosa.

[*]

Leah rompió a llorar al oír Your Guardian Angel de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Bill suspiró y la abrazó con cariño. Sus sollozos fueron ahogados por las palabras de Paul quien sonreía y decía que gracias a Hermione era el hombre más feliz del mundo y que sin ella su vida no tenía sentido.

Le gustaría que alguien sintiera exactamente eso por ella.

Casi soltó un grito cuando Charlie sostuvo su mano y le miró dolido, ella suspiró y volvió a mirar a Hermione quien reía entre lágrimas.

—_Yo, Paul Lahote, acepto compartir mi vida contigo. Aceptar tus comentarios sabelotodo, tu impaciencia y tu aburrido humor._

—_Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, acepto compartir mi vida contigo. Aceptar tus celos irracionales, tu temperamento y tus frases algo idiotas._

Todos rieron, divertidos por las palabras de los novios quienes intercambiaron sus anillos con una mirada llena de amor.

—_Ya puedes besar a la novia. _

Y ellos se besaron. Leah pensó que aquel era el beso más dulce y enamorado que había presenciado, tras ella, Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué mierda, Leah, estás llorando? –preguntó sonando burlesca.

—Oye, tú también lloras –susurró Blaise divertido, Pansy bufó dándole un juguetón golpe, Leah sonrió al notar que la pelinegra ya no estaba tan aterrada, por suerte, Embry había decidido no ir la ceremonia.

Sin embargo, Blaise estaba raro. Lo miró fijamente, él ni siquiera lo notó, toqueteando su bolsillo con sus ojos brillando pensativos. Hermione y Paul anunciaron que podían pasar al coctel, todos caminaron a sus respectivas mesas, charlando con sus amigos, Pansy se excusó con tranquilidad antes de ir con Astoria a arreglar su maquillaje, ignorando a los pelirrojos, Leah le dio un apretón a la mano de su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa Blaise? –preguntó inquieta.

Él sonrió de lado y negó:- ¿Preocupada por mí, guapa?

—Blaise…

—Compré una casa. Aquí. –dijo él con brusquedad:- Será la oficina central de mi empresa. Pansy se vendrá conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Se lo diré hoy. Tiene que aceptar. –continuó él, claramente ignorando su mirada horrorizada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Oh ella no te lo dijo? –preguntó Blaisa sonriendo, repentinamente mucho más entusiasmado y atento:- Pansy y yo estamos comprometidos. Se supone que nos casaremos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Él se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse caminando con sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, Leah intentó seguirle pero una firme mano se lo impidió.

—No es buena idea. Él está muy alterado. –opinó Bill con una suave sonrisa:- Volvamos a nuestra mesa, Hermione nos está mirando de forma asesina.

Leah torpemente se dejó llevar por él, Charlie se quedó atrás, viéndoles ceñudo.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**17-02-2012**

**Francia.**

**Día dieciséis**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Fleur jadeo, apretando su estomago con fuerza y supo que era el momento:_ Victorie iba a nacer. _Inspiró profundamente y le dio un manotazo a Gabrielle que de inmediato se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Va a nacer. –dijo asustada:- ¡Va naître déjà!*_[¡Ya va a nacer!]_

— ¡Santo infierno! –Gabrielle se levantó de un salto y corrió en búsqueda de las cosas, después agarro a su hermana y la ayudó a caminar. Por suerte, habían corrido la cama que estaban compartiendo al lado de la chimenea o tendrían muchos más problemas:- Tout est bien, hermanita. Tout sortira bien. Nous allons à l'hôpital et nous aurons Victorie avant ce que nous imaginons.* _[Todo está bien, hermanita. Todo saldrá bien. Vamos al hospital y tendremos a Victorie antes de lo que imaginamos.]_

Fleur asintió, sin ser capaz de ver los asustados ojos de su hermana, y colocó la mano sobre su prominente barriga. Gabrielle la ayudó a entrar a la chimenea y juntas lanzaron el polvo Flu gritando la dirección, segundos después estaban siendo arrastradas a la sala de parto.

— ¿El padre? –preguntó la Medimaga.

—Y-Yo… debo ir por él –dijo Gabrielle aturdida, Fleur gimió en medio de una fuerte y dolorosa contracción.

— ¡NO! Leah. N-necesito hablar con Leah.

— ¿t'as-tu rendu fou? Tu vas avoir Victorie, assortis, ce n'est pas un moment pour des bavardages avec ton amie!* _[¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Vas a tener a Victorie, hermana, no es momento para charlas con tu amiga!]_

Flaur gritó algo que sonó a una maldición fea y por la cara de horror de su hermana, definitivamente lo fue. Poco después, abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Gabrielle asintió.

—Voy a enviar un patronus de inmediato, así aviso a mamá y a tus suegros.

—No tendré a Victorie hasta que Leah llegue –anunció Fleur con su mandíbula apretada por el dolor:- ¡Necesito a Leah aquí!

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**17-02-2012**

**Washington, Forks.**

**Día dieciséis**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Bill y Leah detuvieron su conversación y se giraron al mismo tiempo, Charlie estaba apoyado en la puerta, pero no era aquello lo que les llamaba la atención. Un gran halcón voló en la habitación, haciendo morir todo tipo de movimiento en la celebración.

_**Fleur comenzó a tener contracciones, y asegura no tener a Victorie hasta que Leah venga a hablar con ella. Por favor, ¡Apresúrense!**_

La morena sintió que dos personas la agarraban del brazo, chocó con la preocupada mirada de Pansy, y al siguiente segundo, estaba en un lugar que claramente _–por el olor- _era un hospital. William la arrastró hacia un extenso hall, pero ninguno de los dos podía hablar. La tercera persona tomó la palabra de forma apresurada.

—Fleur Weasley.

— ¡Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana! ¡Síganme! –chilló la medimaga corriendo. Leah sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de algodones, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía:- ¿Es usted Leah? Por supuesto que lo es. Tenga, colóquese esto y entre. ¡Rápido, muchacha, el tiempo es escaso!

Torpemente se colocó la bata con ayuda de Charlie, y tras enviarle una dudosa mirada a William, entró a la habitación.

_**Jamás se preparó para la visión que tuvo que enfrentar.**_

[*]

Pansy tragó en seco, mojó sus labios, movió su cabello y por ultimo bebió su trago de golpe, a su lado, Blaise pasó una mano por su cintura y dejó un casto beso en su nuca.

—Todo saldrá bien. –dijo él con tono tranquilizador.

—No estoy preocupada. –masculló ella molesta.

—Por supuesto que no, Pans. –dijo Blaise colocando los ojos en blanco:- Venga, vamos a calmar a Granger parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Parece más dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza a la perra Weasley. –comentó Pansy a la ligera.

—Eh, eso sería bueno. –susurró Blaise, divertido:- Dejaría por fin en paz a Leah.

—Sí que lo sería, pero no dejaremos que su celebración se arruine. Para eso estamos los Slytherin's –dijo Pansy orgullosa, Blaise suspiró y sin poder evitarlo rió llamando la atención de todos.

—Venga, tíos, relajaos, vamos a tener un Weasley más en el mundo. Los pelirrojos no temen extinguirse. Granger, esto me recuerda que me debes un baile.

— ¿Estás loco? –preguntó Hermione horrorizada negando frenéticamente:- La fiesta no puede seguir.

—Claro que seguirá. Hay que celebrar al nuevo miembro de la familia –dijo Ginny de forma rotunda, antes de dar una mirada alrededor:- Es su día especial y el que Vic nazca hoy, aumenta toda la felicidad. Voy al hospital, les mantendré informado de todo.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¿Si, Pansy?

—Voy contigo. –dijo la morena con los labios temblorosos, Ginny asintió asombrada al ver las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de su amiga.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**17-02-2012**

**San Mungo**

**Día dieciséis**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Fleur apretó la mano de Leah, sollozando, hipando, y gritando de dolor. La morena la sostuvo, con los ojos entornados y la respiración agitada viendo como los doctores se movían de un lado a otro, frenéticos. Había pasado un poco más de una hora, al menos eso decía el reloj porque la morena lo consideraba toda una vida.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, indecisa de estar o no lista para afrontar la verdad. Los doctores se miraron entre ellos, pero no contestaron:- Ella no está preparada. ¿Verdad? ¿La dilatación no es buena? –preguntó Leah tragando en seco, para después apartar un mechón de Fleur que continuaba llorando, pujando y respirando profundamente en búsqueda de aire:- ¡Entonces, háganle una cesárea!

—No, señorita, la paciente no puede tener hijos.

—Pero Victorie…

—Una de las dos vivirá. –informó una medimaga mientras miraba con seriedad a la morena.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Leah aturdida.

—Ella siempre lo supo, firmó los papeles sabiendo que no podía tener hijos. La cesárea como propone, no se puede llevar a cabo por el sistema inmunológico de Fleur.

— ¿Lo supiste siempre? –le preguntó Leah asustada a Fleur.

—Lo… Lo hice porque_… ¡AH!..._ Quería que William fuese feliz. –los ojos llorosos de la rubia se clavaron en los de la morena:- ¿Me equivoque tanto, Leah?

—Oh, no, Fleur, es tu decisión… Pero… debiste… -Leah ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, Fleur alzó su mirada y notó que sus ojos parecían menos brillantes y mucho más cansados.

_Estaba perdiendo la batalla._

—Victorie tendrá la familia más linda del mundo. –dijo Fleur sosteniendo las manos de la morena, respirando de forma irregular y con riachuelos de sudor bajando por su rostro, su voz demasiado baja para ser oída por una persona normal:- Perdona a Charles, Leah, y no dejes a William…

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó Leah consternada, sin poder detener las lágrimas, que cada vez caían con más fuerza y amargura.

—Amales, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. –dijo Fleur cerrando sus ojos con extremo cansancio:- _Y cuida de Victorie._

—No, no. –susurró Leah girándose a ver a las otras personas mientras sentía que el pulso de Fleur se volvía con cada contracción más débil:- ¡Doctor, debe hacer algo!

—Ella sabía, señorita, ella sabía que esto sucedería. Era su vida o la de su hija.

— ¡No, deténgalo! ¡Fleur no debe morir! ¡Por dios, deténgalo! –chilló Leah horrorizada, mientras lloraba con impotencia y sostenía la mano de Fleur con fuerza:- No dejes que esto gane, tú puedes hacerlo...

—No escuches a Molly, y no dejes que Gabrielle y Ginevra malcríen mucho a Victorie. Las cuidaré, Leah, recuérdale cada momento de su vida que yo… -susurró Fleur con la voz cada vez más débil, pujo con más fuerza, con los gritos resonando por la habitación, con la tensión cortando el ambiente:- _que la ame con mi vida._

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Leah sintió que sus piernas fallaban cuando escuchó el gritó más angustioso que podría ser capaz de oír, entonces, todo se detuvo. Cayó al suelo, llorando amargamente y las pálidas manos que sostenían las suyas cayeron inertes, sin vida. Una vida se extinguía para dar paso a una nueva. El chillido de la bebita se mezcló con el grito de furia de William Weasley.

Solo entonces, Leah supo que jamás fallaría a la promesa que hizo a Fleur Delancour:_ iba a cuidar con su propia vida a su familia._

[*]

Ginny tronó sus dedos, ignorando la mirada de su madre, escuchando como Gabrielle hablaba atropelladamente con su propia familia en francés y por la cara de los tres rubios Delancour supo que algo estaba mal. Un nudo se formó en su estomago y apretó las manos de Pansy quien le devolvió el apretón en una muda señal de apoyo.

Medimagos salían y entraban, silenciosamente, sin siquiera verlos ni dignarse a decirles que sucedía.

Charles, William y Leah estaban dentro del pabellón hace más de una hora, y ellos aun no tenían una sola noticia de cómo se encontraba Fleur y Victorie.

Molly se levantó y colocó sus brazos en jarras.

—Bien, voy a entrar ahí. Nadie me niega ver a mis nietos.

— ¡No se mueva, señora Weasley! Sea lo que sea que suceda, vamos a saber cuando estén preparados. –masculló Pansy furiosa. Molly frunció su ceño y abrió su boca para contestar, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta y una cansada medimaga señalara un extenso vidrio.

—Victorie Pascal Weasley Delancour.

Ahí, en los brazos de Leah Clearwater se encontraba una pequeña bebé de la cual lo único que se podía ver era una matita de cabello rubio. Era una imagen encantadora, pero había un halo de tristeza que proyectaba la morena que rompió el corazón de todos los presentes.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? –preguntó consternada la señora Delancour. La medimaga tragó en seco y Molly Weasley hizo un ruidito de molestia.

—Típico de Clearwater, intentando robar la familia de otros. ¿Sabes Parkinson que intentó liarse con tu noviecito Zabini?

— ¿Sabe que debería cerrar el pico, vieja bruja? –masculló Pansy antes de que William y Charles Weasley hicieran acto de presencia.

— ¿Bill? ¿Bill, que sucede?

—Lo siento mucho, señores Delancour, realmente lo siento mucho: Fleur falleció –dijo Bill con la voz tensa, cargada de pesar y angustia. La señora Delancour chilló, y de no ser por su esposo hubiese ido a parar al suelo, Gabrielle sollozó y tapó su boca, horrorizada. Ginny lloró silenciosamente y Pansy acompañó a la familia en el sufrimiento. Charlie palmeó con cuidado la espalda de Molly, pero no hizo nada más por aliviar lo que la mujer sentía, si es que sentía, claro.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Pansy, sabiendo que las demás personas necesitaban respuestas.

—Ella no podía tener hijos, firmó contratos y aceptó dar su vida… -la voz de Bill

se extinguió, aunque no hubiese sido oída por el fuerte grito de la señora Delancour:- Ella dejó la tutoría a mí y Leah.

— ¡Esa usurpadora….!

Las palabras de Molly Weasley, que obviamente era un comentario venenoso en contra de Leah, fueron cortadas por una fuerte bofetada. _De su propia hija._ La cara de la mujer mayor quedo volteada, con la mano de la chica marcada sobre su mejilla.

—Estoy harta de que te metas en la vida de todos y no seas capaz de aceptar tus propios errores, Molly.

— ¿Cómo….?

— ¿Cómo me atrevo? –terminó Ginny encuadrando sus hombros y alzando su mentón:- Me atrevo porque has arruinado cada oportunidad de amar en la vida de mis hermanos, y no voy a aceptar que critiques a lo único bueno que hemos tenido. ¿Cuánto criticaste a Fleur? Porque claro, ella no era como tú. ¿Te crees perfecta, Molly? Psss, no lo eres. No estás ni cerca. ¿Darías acaso la vida para hacer feliz a papá? _**Nah.**_ Obviamente, no. Fleur lo hizo y aun así no eres capaz de darte cuenta del porqué eligió a Leah.

—Hermana no es tiempo para hacer esto. –dijo Charlie envolviendo a Ginny que temblaba, Pansy se levantó y apoyó la mano en el vidrio. Gabrielle repitió la acción, llorando amargamente.

— ¿Podre seguir viéndolo? –preguntó la rubia en voz baja.

—Es tu sobrino, Delancour, por supuesto que podrás continuar viéndola. –respondió Pansy con tranquilidad:- Además, Leah Clearwater no es una mala persona, va a cuidar a Victorie con su vida. Lleva a tus padres a descansar, voy a darte su número de celular, su dirección y hoy mismo habilitaré la red flu.

—Gracias, Parkison.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que tu hermana hizo por Leah.

La rubia asintió y fue a consolar a su madre, para después hundirse en un fuerte abrazo y desaparecer. Se giró y miró a Charles con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Como la hagas sufrir de nuevo, te castro y hago que todos los días de tu vida lo lamentes.

—No la haré sufrir nunca más, Parkinson.

—Vale. Sigo prefiriendo a William –dijo antes de volver a girarse para ver a Leah. Charles sonrió y Bill también, sabiendo que Pansy acababa de darles el visto bueno. Ginny rió de forma tonta y tocó el corazón de Bill.

—Ella siempre estará con nosotros, cuidando a nuestra pequeña Pascal.

—Su nombre es Victorie.

—Sí, pero es más lindo Pascal. –dijo Ginny suspirando:- Buena suerte con Leah, nosotras vamos a ir a preparar la casa.

— ¿Casa?

—Sue se ha mudado con Charlie Swann y se ha llevado a Seth con ella. La casa era su regalo de boda, pero como el novio decidió escapar…

—Ginny, no es el mejor momento. –dijo Bill con semblante serio. La pelirroja asintió antes de desaparecer seguida por Pansy, solo entonces, el mayor de los Weasley se giró para encarar a Charlie:- Y tu, más vale que lo que le has dicho a Parkinson sea cierto, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño a Leah.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**17-02-2012**

**Washington, Forks.**

**Día dieciséis**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Ginny! –exclamó Hermione corriendo al encuentro de sus amigas, seguida de cerca por el novio.

— ¿No se fueron de luna de miel? -preguntó Pansy cansada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló Hermione consternada, antes de tomar las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, mirándole con preocupación:- ¿Cómo salió todo?

Ginny cruzó la mirada con Pansy y esta detuvo la música, todos se giraron a verles.

—Zabini, Victorie Pascal no es pelirroja, es rubia como su madre. Fleur… -la voz de Ginny fue muriendo y negó, incapaz de continuar hablando. Pansy aclaró su garganta y dio un paso adelante.

—Fleur Delancour no ha resistido el parto. Ella ha fallecido.

Hermione se apoyó en Paul sin dar crédito a las palabras, Luna y Astoria se apresuraron a ofrecer ayuda a la embarazada, Lavander sollozó y abrió su boca para hablar, pero al igual que el resto, no fue capaz de decir nada.

Ronald pálido y tembloroso se acercó a su hermana, pero ella lo apartó negando y secando sus lágrimas apoyó su mano en el hombro de su papá.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mientras mamá no cambie de parecer con respecto a Leah, no volveré a pisar la Madriguera. –dijo la pelirroja con frialdad:- Y no cambiaré la opinión, sea lo que sea que digan mis hermanos. Charlie, Leah y William son ahora una familia y si alguien está en contra de eso, que se joda. Ya hemos aguantado demasiado a mamá para seguir desperdiciando nuestra felicidad.

Ronald abrió su boca, perplejo, y después la cerró y asombrosamente asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que enseñarle a mamá que no siempre todo está en sus manos, en especial nuestras relaciones. –enviándole una mirada de culpa a Hermione suspiró:- Lo siento, ya sabes, por haberte hecho enojar.

—Uhm… Vale.

Un plop interrumpió la tensa escena, Leah sonrió de forma cansina antes de ser envuelta por los brazos de las chicas. Ella sollozó y se quebró con sus amigas, susurrando que estaba asustada. Charlie miró a Hermione con una mueca de tristeza, ella se limitó a negar, con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente esperaba más de ti. –murmuró ella con suavidad:- Ahora, tendrás que arreglar todo ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

— ¿Y Bill? –preguntó Hermione inquieta.

—Acompañó a los padres de Fleur, nosotros solo veníamos a desearles un buen viaje.

—No nos moveremos de aquí –masculló Paul con su ceño fruncido:- Ahora, regresen a donde deben estar, vamos a asegurar que todo esté en orden.

—No es…

—Sí que lo es. Somos una manada Leah, y esto es lo que hacemos por nuestros hermanos, ahora ve a cuidar a tu familia y cuando estés preparada tráelos de regreso, estaremos esperando por ustedes.

Leah les dio una mirada sorprendida, sin ser consciente de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, ¡dios! Aquello era simplemente lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella. Hermione sonrió con suavidad y palmeó la mano de Charlie.

—Ve Charlie, y cuida de ellos.

—Con mi vida –prometió Charlie mirando a Leah con intensidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Leah se sintió como una prioridad y comprendió que esto no era más que el comienzo de su historia.

Bill, Victorie, Charlie y ella, sin dudas, serían una gran familia.

Fin.

* * *

><p>NO recibo Avadas.<p>

Este es mi regalito de navidad para todos mis lectores :')

¿Usaron pañuelos? Yo de verdad que lloré un montón xD

Los amo, pronto estaré por aquí~

Review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Leah agradecía enormemente que un grupo de brujas (Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Lavander Brown) planificasen un viaje a Forks. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué había imprimado del hermano de una de ellas! Charlie Weasley, el pelirrojo más guapo del mundo. Era jodidamente suertuda: su relación era segura, tranquila y ante todo fuerte. El único problema era que Charlie debía volver a Londres, ordenar un par de cosas y partir a Rumania, poco después darían el gran paso: _anunciarían su compromiso a los señores Weasley's._

Pero los planes se rompieron abruptamente ya que Hermione Granger junto a su reciente pareja Paul amablemente le regalaron los pasajes a la metamorfoga para ir a Londres junto a su novio.

¿Entonces qué podría salir mal?

**Dedicado a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, Lobo de Forks: Seduction, que gracias a su apoyo y ánimo lograron que esta pareja fuese mucho más fácil de llevar para mí.**

**En especial a: Aracely Black Lestrange y BetsyLeticia**

**Y a todos los que han leído esta historia de forma anónima.**

**Alertas**: La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y lemmon. _Muerte de un personaje._ Algo de Ooc e incesto. ¡Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

_A/N: Aquí está el epilogo, mis querid s, quedó un poco cojo (y al final decidí no colocarle lemmon), porque básicamente mi cerebro está seco y creí que era mejor subir algo que hacerlos esperar montón. Err… Me gustaría escuchar sugerencias sobre el Sam/Luna, mi inspiración está bastante antojadiza :c_

_Gracias por leerme. ¡Oh! Y por favor, pasen a mi perfil, he creado una encuesta porque tengo una idea para un crossover nuevo rondando en la cabeza y quiero saber que chico queda mejor con Hermione._

* * *

><p>Leah no era capaz de recordar si alguna vez en la vida había sido tan feliz como en esos momentos, tatareó una canción mientras mecía con suavidad a Victorie quien se aferraba a su blusa con su pequeños deditos. Era tan hermosa y frágil que muchas veces Leah temía terminar dañándola. Cerró sus ojos, mientras le contaba a la pequeña bebé como había conocido a Fleur, lo grandiosa que era y lo amable que se había comportado con ella.<p>

Bill observaba la escena en silencio, sentado sobre la cama con ojeras y con una expresión de dolor que era casi insoportable. Leah recostó a la bebé en la cuna que recibieron de regalo por parte de Astoria y se giró a ver al pelirrojo.

—Duerme algo, Bill, te ves fatal.

Él negó, sin decir una palabra, sin mirarla. Leah apretó sus labios y parpadeó con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas.

—Victorie no necesita verte así. Duerme, yo la cuidaré.

Él gruñó y ella devolvió el sonido antes de darle un brusco empujón:- Estoy harta de tu comportamiento. Necesitas estar bien física y psicológicamente para cuidar a tu bebé. ¿Crees que porque apenas nació no se da cuenta de lo que sucede?

—Cierra la boca Leah, no tienes idea sobre niños.

Ella asintió y apretó sus labios, reprimiendo un sollozo desgarrador, sin embargo, no bajó su mirada y él suspiró levantándose.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

—Duerme, Bill, yo veré a Victorie.

—Perdón, Leah, de verdad…

—Está bien, sé que no querías herirme. Duerme, eso despejará tu cabeza y...

Ella no fue capaz de continuar, Bill sostuvo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los suyos invadiendo su espacio con su cuerpo. Leah suspiró y abrió sus labios permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara hacia su cavidad, él no tardó en hacerlo y ella gimió al sentir sus manos deslizándose bajo su camiseta de algodón.

—Bill. –susurró sorprendida cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar. Él desde que habían regresado a casa, hace exactamente cuatro días, no parecía tener algún interés por ella.

—Perdón, Leah, no fui capaz de controlarme. –dijo él con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas empapadas, y Leah se preguntó si eran por sus propias lágrimas o por las de ella. Las secó con dulzura y besó su frente.

—Está bien, Bill. –dijo Leah con calma antes de abrazarlo tan ferozmente como él lo estaba haciendo:- Está bien.

—Fleur… lo supo todo el tiempo… y no me dijo nada… ni una maldita palabra, Leah. Ella parecía estar feliz cuando te encontré. Quería desde el principio…

—Ella te amaba, Bill, y quería que fueras feliz.

—Victorie me odiará cuando crezca.

—No. –susurró Leah con sus ojos cerrados:- Ella me odiará a mí, por intentar remplazar a su madre. Probablemente me encuentre culpable de todo, pero no importará Bill, porque aun así cumpliré mi promesa. Amo a Victorie como si fuera mi hija.

—Es tu hija.

—No, Bill. Ella es hija de Fleur, tengo la oportunidad de ser su imagen materna, pero Fleur fue y será siempre su madre.

Hubo un largo silencio, Bill asintió y se recostó sobre la cama, aun sin soltarla, aferrándose a ella como si fuese vital. Leah cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó contra él.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi, Leah?

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, Bill, y también sabes lo que siento por Charlie. Los tres son mi familia. Son mi mundo.

—Yo te…

—No es necesario que lo digas, Bill. La herida todavía está abierta, pero esperaré hasta que estés preparado.

Ellos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Y cuando Victorie despertó, Charlie estuvo ahí para cuidarla.

Leah Clearwater jamás se había sentido tan completa, agradecería por el resto de sus días el haber encontrado su propia familia.

~O~

Charlie vio como Leah se movía por el comedor, colocando la mesa con rapidez, mirando en todo momento de reojo al bebé que él tenía entre sus brazos. Sonrió orgulloso al notar que por primera vez ella no lo regañaba por tomar mal a la pobre Victorie, quizás fue después de todo fue buena idea ir a pedirle ayuda a Hermione, por muy vergonzoso que haya sido haber cargado a un saco de harina como si se tratara de la pequeña y encantadora bebé rubia.

—Ya está –espetó Leah limpiando sus manos contra sus vaqueros, esos que alzaban su trasero de forma espectacular y… concéntrate, Charlie. Ella sacó a Victorie de sus brazos y él transformó los sillones en una preciosa cuna en la que la chica recostó al bebé que se quejó pero luego se acurrucó y volvió a dormir. Amaba a esa pequeña, jamás iba a poder olvidar los constantes chillidos de sus hermanos. ¡Qué decir de los gemelos! Esos parecían buscar atención desde que eran bebés.

—Deja de mirarme, Charlie, o voy a terminar desgastándome.

—Eres hermosa.

—Oh, cierra la boca –espetó ella colocando sus ojos en blanco y luego reacomodó los puestos, Charlie se imaginó que era solo para hacer tiempo y evitarlo.

—Te amo, Leah. Con o sin Bill. –dijo él con sinceridad. Leah se sonrojó y sintió, sin estar del todo segura si creerlo o no, sin embargo, ella sí podía estar segura de sus sentimientos. Jamás se sintió tan plena como en esos momentos.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? –preguntó alzando sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero no soy capaz de concentrarme contigo cerca. –susurró Charlie sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse ningún momento:- ¿Te puedo besar?

Ella sonrió y negó, Charlie suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros susurrando que al menos lo había intentado.

Bill les miró con una ceja alzada mientras comenzaba a servir el almuerzo.

—No coqueteen frente a Victorie, no quiero que aprenda esas cosas tan pronto.

Leah soltó una risita nerviosa y se sentó a comer de forma apresurada, Charlie se sentó y sirvió zumo mientras miraba a Bill.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Parecías un inferí. –dijo Charlie antes de comer.

Bill sonrió y mirándolo fijamente antes de sonreír ampliamente:- No estés tan contento, hermano, porque fastidiaré cada intento con Leah.

—Ja. Como si pudieras.

Leah está aquí y no está contenta porque hablen de ella si fuese un hueso –espetó la chica en cuestión y ambos bajaron la mirada a su plato como niños regañados, rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo.

_Dios, los amaba. _

~O~

Leah despertó sudando, con un grito atorado en su garganta y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo tembló y ella corrió fuera, transformándose con rapidez, no podía recordar la última vez que había cambiado y sin dudas le estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta. Se recostó sobre el césped y trató calmar su respiración.

_Fue una pesadilla. Todo está bien. Los chicos están bien. Victorie está bien. _

Ella repitió las frases como si se tratara de un mantra, con su cabeza hundida en el pasto y con sus garras hundidas en la tierra. Podía oír la constante respiración de la bebé, la pesada de Bill y Charlie que estaban justo atrás de ella…

Giró su cabeza y ellos le miraron con preocupación, gimoteó y corrió hacia ellos aun con su cuerpo de lobo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leah? –preguntó Bill con sus manos deslizándose una y otra vez por su pelaje, como si buscara alguna herida, Charlie continuó mirándole aterrado.

— ¿Leah? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella cambió y las manos de Bill quedaron demasiado cerca de su trasero, aclarándose la garganta visiblemente nervioso él quitó sus manos y Leah sollozó.

—Fue solo una estúpida pesadilla.

—Oh ven aquí. –susurró Charlie envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndola sentir protegida:- nada sucederá mientras estés con nosotros, amor.

— ¿y si les hago daño? ¿y si me enojo y pierdo el control? ¿y si…?

—No más 'y si' en esta vida, Leah. Son demasiado tóxicos para soportarlos. Ahora, vamos dentro, no quiero que los vecinos te lleguen a ver desnuda.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, avergonzada. Charlie besó su mejilla y le dio una pequeña nalgada para que se apresurara.

Leah durmió entre los brazos de ambos, mucho mejor que alguna otra vez en su vida.

~O~

Bill miró a la pequeña bebé, nervioso, y se sintió profundamente extraño. Era su hija. _¿Eso era orgullo?_ Joder, la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba viviendo era demasiado grande.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas al pensar que Fleur hubiese estado tan feliz ahí… Junto a esa preciosa y encantadora bebé. Su hermosa hija.

—Estará con nosotros, Bill –dijo Gabrielle, sobresaltándolo. Ella acarició la pequeña cabecita de Victorie y sonrió con dolor:- Fleur siempre estará a nuestro lado.

—Claro. –susurró él dudoso, luego, ligeramente movió a Victorie como Leah le enseñó. Gabrielle miró la casa con clara curiosidad, y al final frunció su ceño, molesta.

— ¿Leah se marchó por mi visita, verdad? –preguntó con su acento marcándose de forma excesiva por su repentina oleada de furia, lo cual trajo agridulces recuerdos de Fleur.

—Uhm… creímos que sería más cómodo para ti. –respondió Bill asintiendo.

—Mira, Bill, Fleur quería que esto fuese así. La tutoría es de Leah, por lo tanto ella es su madre. Estoy profundamente agradecida porque crie a mi sobrina y la relación que mantengan ustedes es tema de ustedes. –dijo Gabrielle con voz temblorosa por la emoción:- Por favor, no se limiten por mí presencia, sé lo mucho que se quieren. Victorie merece crecer con una familia que no se esconda por la opinión del resto. Son una triada y en el mundo de los magos es común verlas...

—Gracias.

—No creas que lo hago por ti –espetó la chica con falsa arrogancia:- Esto es por mi pequeña Victorie.

Él rió en voz baja y asintió mientras le entregaba con suavidad la bebé a Gabrielle quien la tomó con maestría y empezó a cantar en voz baja una canción en francés.

—Volveré mañana y si no veo a Leah aquí, voy a enfadarme. –espetó Gabrielle tras recostar a Victorie en su cunita cuando se quedó profundamente dormida:- Y sabes que es realmente malo enojar a una Veela.

Ella desapareció sin despedirse. William puso sus ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de su bebé. Leah y Charlie no tardaron en llegar. Él no podía comprender por qué algo resultado de algo tan horrible se podía sentir tan bien. Tan correcto.

Leah besó sus labios con infinita suavidad y acarició sus marcas, esas de las cuales siempre se avergonzaba, pero que la morena no hacía más que aliviar.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bill. –susurró ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Charlie la abrazó y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, mirándolo con comprensión.

—Victorie lo entenderá. –comentó él con dulzura:- Sé que lo hará.

Y William no pudo más que creerles.

La vida con ellos sería difícil, pero eso no quería decir que no lo lograrían. Eran su familia. Y saldrían adelante.

~O~

Luna canturreó una canción mientras se movía a un compás imaginario por la casa, colocando flores y sacudiendo los muebles. Sam le miró con una sonrisa suave, recostado contra la pared, cuando pasó cerca de él la envolvió en un cuidadoso abrazo y la besó con dulzura.

—Hola –susurró encantado, ella sonrió ampliamente con sus mejillas algo rojas:- ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

—Hoy está de cumpleaños Theo, así que lo invité. Preparé pastel y galletas…

Sam desconectó su cabeza del parloteo de Luna, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de calmar la furia asesina que comenzaba a propagarse por sus venas, Theodore Nott siempre había sido un tema de conversación para la rubia. Era obvio que ella lo quería mucho. Demasiado para el gusto y comodidad del metamorfogo. No lo conocía, y por muy importante que fuese en la vida de su amada novia, él no quería conocerlo.

Luna jamás había preparado pastel para él. ¡Ni siquiera galletas! No era justo que las hiciera para otro tipo.

Ajena a los sentimientos que estaban carcomiendo a Sam, Luna se zafó de sus brazos y continuó arreglando la casa.

Hoy conocería a Nott. Y le pediría que saliera de la vida de su novia y el chico tendría que aceptar. Si o si.

Terminaría de raíz con ese enamoramiento que parecía tener Luna sobre otro hombre.

* * *

><p>¿Ven? ¡Quedó muy cojo! T_T<p>

Bueno... nos leemos.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Pasen a mi perfil y voten, por fa :)


End file.
